In the Flames
by Bajita
Summary: This move was sudden. Tia is very concerned about how she will ever fit in on the Reservation. How can an outsider fit into this tight nit community? When will she ever find a home? Setting: Just after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, Quil/OC, Edward OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or words borrowed from the Twilight series. Those are property of Stephanie Meyers.  
**

****A/N - This is my first fic. This story came screaming into my head Friday evening so I thought I would actually write it down and share it for a change. Feel free to let me know if I haven't followed the proper procedure.  
**

**This story takes place in New Moon just after Edward has left Bella, but they won't be showing up in my story for a while yet. Also, Edward is way out of character. Don't be offended when he isn't playing his normal "noble" self!  
**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"The more things change, the more they stay the same" thought Tia as she watched the clouds rolling by. Her brows pulled together into a worried line. "Well, maybe not this time…"

"A new town, a new start!" her mom would always say to her as they were packing yet again. "Never be afraid to start a new chapter." How many times had she heard those words from her mom? Tia had lost count. Moving was now as natural as breathing to her. However, this time was different. Mom was not by her side. There was no loaded U-Haul being towed behind mom's Subaru. It was just her and her two bags. This time, Tia was alone.

This separation from her mom was going to be hard. She loved her mom and had always had a close relationship with her. Well, as close as her mom would allow that is. Often times, it felt as though her mom was pulling Tia closer and pushing her away at the same time. It was so confusing. Tia couldn't wrap her brain around her mom's erratic actions, especially when she was in one of her moods. Mom's depression would be so thick that it felt suffocating which made her mom needy and clingy. Eventually to deal with the depression, her mom would begin drinking again which pushed Tia away. It was an ugly cycle. Then the weirdest thing would happen. Mom would hear a story of an accidental death or a hiker being mauled by a mountain lion and she would sort of snap. The boxes would show up and within a day or two, we were on the road again to start a new chapter. We had moved repeatedly over the past 15 years. I had changed schools as many as 3 times within a school year. Needless to say, making friends and putting down roots never happened. That was just my way of life until we moved to Vegas.

Vegas was different. Mom had taken a day job at a casino which is where she met Jim, her boyfriend. Ever since she hooked up with him, her behavior became even more erratic. She was up at all hours and Jim would drop in whenever he wanted, almost always with a friend or two with him. After about a week and a half of Jim being part of her life, I figured out why. Drugs. He was a user and I was almost positive a dealer. I never stuck around to be sure but I think my mom was using with him. Sometimes, I'd find her sound asleep on the couch as I got up for school the next morning. Her speech would be slurred and her clothing a mess. Occasionally, there would be a pipe on the coffee table. I was beginning to get scared for both of us. I started hiding in my room and locking the door when he and his friends showed up. I didn't like Jim or his friends. They always seemed to be watching me. They always smiled in a way that never reached their eyes when they did. Mom always gave me a sad look as I slipped out of the room to hide yet again. She never said or did anything about it though.

Then one night, I answered a knock at the door. As usual, it was him but this time, he was alone. He was obviously high on something. He stumbled through the door, immediately grabbing me. He pulled me into his arms saying "Hey babe, I couldn't wait to get my hands on you." and trying to kiss me. I must have yelped because mom came out of her room. She pried Jim off of me to lead him to the couch. I ran for my room shutting the door behind me as I did. I was shaking. To calm down, I put my headphones on and grabbed my sketch pad.

I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I remember is that my door burst open. He was in my room and headed for me. I heard screaming. I felt hands on me. Then I must have passed out.

The next morning, mom was sitting at the kitchen table. She looked as though she hadn't slept at all. I was about to ask her what happened when I noticed the bruises on the side of her face and on her arms. She looked at me with obvious concern and deep sadness in her eyes. "I've called Uma. You are going to live with her. Your plane leaves at 2 pm. Let's get you packed up."

This is when I really felt like my life was really spiraling out of control.

So here I am on an airplane on my way to Uma, my grandmother. My mom convinced me that moving with her was for the best. I knew that was mom was right. I couldn't stay with mom as long as she was still with Jim and she was _always _with Jim. She gave me a tight hug at the airport telling me that she loved me as I was about to board my flight. I watched her walking away hoping that she would turn to wave but she didn't. She kept on walking.

I sat staring out the window as the plane touched down at SEA TAC. "Mom, I hope you're right."

Negotiating the small airport was no problem. I had stopped to claim my two bags when all of a sudden, I heard a loud "Woohoo!" and I was spinning around in a circle being held by two strong arms.

"Sam, put me down please!" I cried. My cousin grinned. Actually, he wasn't my real cousin as I had none. Uma had adopted him after his dad died, raising him as her own son. He was several years older than me but now he seemed to be so much more so just based on his size and build alone. I had been several years since I had last seen him. He and his dad had driven down to see us when we were living in Utah. From what I remember, he was a gangly 12 yr old then, no real muscles to speak of. My, how he had changed.

SPOV

"It's about time that you came to live with us T. I think living on the Res will do you some good." Giving her one more hug. However, he noticed as he put her down that there was no happiness in T's eyes. His inner wolf became anxious at this. Tia was his family and whatever put that in her eyes was not welcome and needed to stop.

"Uma is so excited about your visit. She has chattered nonstop about you ever since your mom called with the news." Sam said. I didn't know how to reply so I just gave him a smile.

"Ok, lets' hit the road. I can't wait for you to meet my fiancée Emily. She's fixing a welcome dinner for just us." I noticed that his eyes kind of lost focus when he spoke about Emily. "Wow, she must be someone super special." I thought to myself.

Walking out to his Jeep, I give Tia a sideways glance. She can't be more than 5' 2" tall. She has long, straight jet black hair, copper skin and big brown eyes. "Looks like I'm in for an interesting couple of weeks." I mused. "The boys are going to be harder than ever to manage." sighing to himself as he put her bags in the back.

TPOV

The drive to the Res was quiet. Thankfully, Sam had turned on some music. He had that unfocused look in his eyes again. This was ok with me. I didn't really feel like talking. I watched the scenery change from suburbia to countryside and then to the dense forest leading into the Quileute reservation. It had been years since I had stepped foot on Res soil. When Uma had last seen me, I was a shy, little kid who hid behind my mom. Maybe I hadn't changed so much. I'm still shy and I definitely feel like hiding right now.

At that moment, the clouds parted spilling sun out over the forest. My spirits lifted a bit. "Ok, mom, I'm starting a new chapter." I thought as we pulled up to the main entry of the reservation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was starting to wake up as we were approaching Uma's home. I could see her little white cottage on a small hill in the distance. There was an open field next to another larger white house to my right. As were passing the field, I noticed a group of boys, all shirtless and bronzed skin standing at the edge of the woods. A couple of them raised their hands in greeting to Sam and one started jogging towards us. Sam put up his hand and glared at the kid. I mean really glared. The guy stopped his approach and returned to his friends. I found this whole scenario to be odd. Did Sam not want those guys anywhere near me? Also, what is up with their lack of clothing? Washington is so rainy and gloomy compared to Vegas. It's mid September and I'm already freezing.

SPOV

Stealing another glance at Tia, I can see the exhaustion on her face. Combined with the sadness that I saw earlier, I just know that something is wrong. Maybe Uma can help. If anyone can fix a broken soul, it's our Uma. I'm so thankful that she was here for me when I phased. She also helped me keep it together when I imprinted on Emily. Surely, she can help her.

Before I left for the airport, I met with the pack explaining that Aunt Jem was sending Tia to the Res. She had asked me to pick her up and make sure that she made it safely to Uma. I found her last request to be odd but I just chalked it up to a worrisome mom. I told the pack to give us some space. Tia needed to adjust to life here. Even though she was born just down the street on this Reservation, Tia was unused to our way of life. Aunt Jem's decision to leave the Reservation after Uncle Eli's death meant that Tia had no idea what she was walking into. She knew nothing of about life on the Res, our customs and legends or just how small town this is. Everyone knows everything about everyone. Well, almost everyone knew… I want Tia to have a day or two to get her feet underneath her. She could start meeting the boys at school on Monday just like normal teenagers do.

As we rounded the last bend in the road on our way to Uma's, I catch a glimpse of my boys standing on the forest line on the far side of the field next to my house. Seeing my Jeep approaching, they raise their hands in greeting. Quil, being the latest one to phase, starts coming towards us disregarding my order for distance. He had yet to experience a direct Alpha order. I held up my hand to tell him to stop while looking him straight in the eye. I watched as his smile faded a bit and his shoulders dropped. He now understood. He turned and went back to the rest of the boys.

"Hey there sleepy head!" I said as I nudged T's shoulder. "We're here. Welcome home!" as we pulled up to Uma's house.

TPOV

We came to a stop in front of the cottage. It seems to have changed little since my childhood, a cute little one story house surrounded by every flower imaginable. Uma still loves her flowers. Sam grabs my bags as I get out of the Jeep. I hear the front door open as Uma steps towards us.

To be in her mid 80s, Uma is in excellent health. You can see a spark in her eye and a smile on her lips. She holds out her arms to me in welcome. I walk into her embrace. As I feel her arms enfold me, I realize that as I inhaled, I felt as though I was finally truly breathing at last. How long had I been holding my breath?

Uma ushers me into the house as Sam brings in my bags depositing them in the spare bedroom. I take a second to look around. Once again, I see that little had changed. The walls were light and cheerful, covered in family photos. Wonderful smells were coming from the kitchen and as always, there was a fire going in the fireplace. Uma was constantly cold so she kept the fire going year round.

Uma gently takes my face into her hands looking into my eyes. A small frown crosses her face. "Tia, you must be tired. Emily is expecting us at 6:30 so you could take a quick nap before we head to her house if you want." I nodded my head in agreement and took the offered chance to escape. I did feel tired but I needed to unwind even more.

SPOV

After watching Tia shut the door to her bedroom, I turn to Uma. "Grandmother, something is not with Tia. I can see it in her eyes."

"I see it as well grandson. Hopefully being here with us will bring her joy back." says Uma.

TPOV

I must have fallen asleep the second my head hit the pillow. Unfortunately, rest was not going to come easily. Instead the dreams came.

_I was walking through the misty forest. I could hear the night time creatures stirring. My feet did not make a sound as I walked on. Then, I hear a rustling to my left. As I turn my head, I see a flash of red and hear a woman's laugh. Almost immediately, I hear the same laugh on my right. Suddenly, the laughter is circling me. "You are mine." I hear the laughing voice say. I start to run trying to get away from the voice. The mist that was once covering the ground changed into smoke, suffocating me, and then into fire. I can't escape the flames. I look around for a way out when I come face to face with a set of glowing gold eyes. I scream "NO!" as hands grab me._

"Tia, Tia, wake up granddaughter!" I see Uma's face above me as she smoothes my hair. "This move has been hard for you. I could call Emily and we could eat with them tomorrow evening if you would prefer."

"No Uma, I'm fine really. It was just a dream." Looking at the clock, I see that it's 6 pm. We're supposed to be at their house by 6:30. I hop up from the bed grabbing my toiletry bag and head for the bathroom. "I just need a moment and I'll be ready to go." I say as I close the door behind me.

Uma goes into the living room to wait taking a seat in her favorite chair by the fire. She stares into the flame with a look of concern. Tia definitely needs to be here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I do not own any of the characters borrowed from Twilight and Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 3**

"OK, I'm ready!" I say as I come out of the bathroom. I had stalled more than long enough trying to get my emotions in check. That nightmare shook me.

Uma is standing in the kitchen waiting. Her fragile shoulders are covered in a beautiful knit shawl.

"Is Sam coming to pick up?" I ask looking to fill the silence.

"Oh no child, we'll walk to his house. It's not far at all. The weather is beautiful and it will give us a chance to talk." She opens the door and I follow her outside. She points to a path leading down the hill from her house. It appears to meander a bit, turning this way and that. There's a bench underneath a tree about halfway down and there are even more containers overflowing with flowers lining both sides of the path.

As we step down from the porch, I offer my arm to Uma which she takes. We start down the path.

"So, how is your mother doing Tia? I wasn't expecting Jem to call last night. She sounded very agitated on the phone." Uma had stopped at one of the flower containers to pull a weed or two as she waited for my answer.

_Great, how do I answer this?_ I thought. I know I can't tell her the truth. _Well Uma, my mom is most likely doing drugs with her drug dealer loser of a boyfriend. Oh, and by the way, he attacked me the other night. _I had come to hate my life in Vegas but I could not bring myself to be this honest with my grandmother. Instead, I choose to dodge her question.

"She's been super busy at work lately. What you thought was agitation was most likely exhaustion. She's upped her hours at the casino lately intending to tuck all of that extra money into my college account." Looking at a different mound of tiny blue flowers, I ask "Who built this walkway Uma? I don't recall it being here before."

"Child, you were only 7 when you were here last. Life might seem to be at a standstill here on the Res to you especially since you've been living in Vegas, but changes do happen." She smiled as we continue walking. "Sam built this path for me. He's always been so good to me. He said that he didn't want me to walk down this steep hill by myself. It was his Emily who planted all of these lovely flowers and had the bench added. After his dad died, he decided to build a house close to mine just so that I would never have need of anything. Either Sam or Emily comes visit me every day, especially if they smell my blueberry muffins fresh out of the oven. I can't wait for you to meet Emily, Tia. She's so sweet and giving. I was so sure that Sam would never settle down after he finished school. However, his love for her has tamed him. She is his perfect match."

"Oh and before I forget, please be careful not to stare at Emily tonight. It upsets Sam." She added.

We were nearing their house. It looked like a mirror image of Uma's home, only with a much larger front porch and a second story. Flowers spilled out of planters and containers all over the front porch. The house looked so comfortable and inviting.

We walked up the steps to the front door. I reached up to open the door for grandmother when it suddenly opens. I then find myself face to face with a gorgeous shirtless boy.

"Will do. I'll call you later tonight Sam." He says over his shoulder as he's about to leave. He turns around just in time to realize that he's on the verge of running us down. He stops and smiles.

"Well, hey there! You must be Tia, Sam's cousin." He said. I nodded unable to speak. "Grandmother told us that you were coming."

"Yeah, I uh…" I stammered attempting to reply but I didn't know what to say.

SPOV

At about 6:15, Jake walks through my door following his nose as always into the kitchen where Emily is putting the finishing touches on dinner. I had asked him to stop by before he started his patrol. He came out with a drumstick in his hand.

"So what's up Sam?" That's Jake for you, straight to the point.

"I have a favor to ask. Could you ask Bella to come over to meet Tia sometime later this week? I think she really needs some friends. Do you remember that haunted look that Bella had in her eyes before you imprinted on her? Well, I see something similar in Tia's eyes but I'm positive the cause is different. I think that those two would really hit it off."

"Will do. I'll call you later." He replies as he is about to head out of the door.

TPOV

"Tia, this young man is Jacob Black." Uma explained. "He's a good friend of Sam. Jacob, now be a good boy and let us in." Uma added.

He continues to smile as he bows out of our way letting us enter. He winked at me as I passed by. I ducked my head and blushed brightly as I walked into Sam's house. We hear the door close behind us as Sam comes into the room holding Emily's hand. I look at her and now understand Uma's statement about not staring. She was tall and willowy with long black hair like my own but the 3 jagged scars that ran down the right side of her face were definitely something to make a person stare.

"Tia, this is my fiancée Emily. Emily, this is my cousin Tia Walker."

Emily smiles hugging me lightly. "Welcome to our home Tia. I hope you are hungry. I made Uma's favorite, fried chicken and potato salad." My stomach growled and I said "I guess that answers your question Emily." allowing a small smile to escape. I think I'm going to really like Emily as my mood brightened a bit.

Dinner with Emily, Sam and Uma went much better than I had expected, pleasant conversation and delicious food. The talk at the table didn't make me uneasy at all. There were no awkward silence like when mom and I actually managed to sit down together to eat. Over the past couple of years, mom and I had spent less and less time talking. Maybe it's because I'm a teenager now but I'm not sure of that. Sometimes as mom sipped her morning coffee, I would catch her looking at me. She looked like she was about to say something but she would then sigh, finish her cup, and go to her room to get ready for work.

As Emily dishes up dessert (apple pie, YUM!), Sam brings up the topic of school. _Ugh, I can't wait. Another new school…_ "I took the liberty of speaking to your counselor at school Tia. Your schedule is ready and waiting for you in the main office. All you need to do on Monday morning is stop by the office on your right just after you go through the main entrance." he says.

"Thanks for getting that worked out for me, Sam. Transfer paperwork can be a pain."

"That's not the case here Tia." Sam replied. "We make sure that our people are taken care of first. The paperwork will get done, always does. Our res school is smaller than what you were used to back in Vegas. Everyone is friendly and looks out for each other. I'm pretty sure that you won't have any problems at all on your first day."

I smile at Sam in what he takes as agreement. However my thoughts are completely different. Small schools are scarier to me than large. It's so easy to hide in a crowd, to blend in. The more I think about Monday, the more anxious I become.

"Dinner was amazing Emily. Thank you for everything." I tell her. Emily smiled sweetly as she starts to clear the dishes. Sam takes Uma to settle her in a seat in the living room so I decide to give Emily a hand with the clean up and follow her into the kitchen.

Placing the dishes in the sink, Emily says "Tia, I'm glad that you are here. I'm not of this Tribe and ever since my accident, I haven't made lots of friends. I'd like very much to call you my friend."

I give Emily my best smile. "I'd like that too."

After another half hour, Uma decided that it was time for us to head home. She didn't care much for walking at night. We say your goodbyes with Emily telling us that she would come up to see us in the morning.

On the way back up to Uma's cottage, I notice a smaller path leading down the back side of her house. "Where does that go Uma?" I ask.

"Oh that leads to a small lake. The area is very pretty. You should take a walk down there if you get the chance." She replied.

After getting ready for bed that night, I slip my head phones on. Thinking back, I realized that the day hadn' t been nearly as awkward or painful as I had expected. With a sigh, I pick up my charcoal and sketch book to add another couple of drawings to my collection; one was a red headed woman and the other was a set of eyes that stared into your soul.

Sunday morning arrived with sunshine and chirping birds. I woke up at about 9 am feeling rested. I get dressed and come out of the bedroom. Uma was already up. I could see her watering her flowers on the front porch. I imagine that the flowers alone keep her busy throughout the day. I pick up one of the huge muffins on the kitchen table, grab my MP3 and sketch pad and head out onto the porch.

"I'm going to go explore the lake in the back Uma and maybe do some sketching. I won't be gone long." I say as I kiss the top of Uma's head. She smiles and waves me on.

I walk down the path towards the lake. I see a picnic table tucked under a nice shady tree. I climb up on the table to look out over lake. It was truly beautiful here with the trees swaying slightly in the breeze, birds chattering and the occasional squirrel squabble over a nut. I take out my ear buds, pop them in and turn on my music. Pink's music was perfect for me at the moment, just enough spite, energy and hope in her lyrics. I hum to myself as I grab my charcoal to start sketching a robin perched on a branch to the right of me. I sketch the bird quickly and turn my entire body towards the limb to get a better view. I'm shading in the branch when I heard a twig snap behind me. I jump and turn around to see a boy walking towards me. He was handsome (have I seen one here that wasn't?), friendly in his approach and looks to be a year or two younger than me.

"Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater. I saw you sitting here, thought I'd come by to say hello." He said.

"Hi, I'm Tia Walker." I reply turning around to face him. I put my sketchpad down on the table in front of me.

"You like to draw?" he asks. "Can I see some of your work? I love art. It's my favorite class in school."

I pick up my pad flipping through to show him some of my work, skipping over the red headed woman and the soul eating eyes.

"Wow, you are good! Will you be taking art here?"

"I hope so. Sam set up my schedule for me so I'm not for sure but I do want to."

We sit talking about school and little stuff for a few minutes. It felt so good to just sit there and enjoy his company. I've never had many friends. Wait who am I kidding? I've never had any real friends ever. Maybe this will change now.

"I'm going to La Push after lunch with a couple of my younger cousins. Would you like to come along?" he offered.

"Well, I need to ask Uma, but it sounds like fun." I smile. I can see the excitement in Seth's eyes.

"Great! We'll stop by after lunch, around 1 or so, to pick you up. We'll going to have a blast! Well, I need to scoot. Mom is going to kill me if I don't get to the store for her. She's baking and I don't want to miss out on her homemade rolls or have her mad at me." He waves as he heads off down another path.

I pick up my things and head back to the cottage. I see Uma in her seat by the fire enjoying a cup of tea. I tell her about Seth's offer. "Of course you should go Tia. I think you need to do more of this sort of thing. Just be home by 7 pm for dinner."

"I will Uma. Thank you!" I said as I walked into my bedroom to pack up a small bag for the beach.

True to his word, Seth showed up at our door at 1 pm with his 2 cousins, Colin and Brady in tow. He greeted Uma and asked me if I was ready to go. Brady and Collin's mom had offered to drive us over to the beach and planned to pick us back up at 6 pm. The conversation along the road was easy and jovial.

We spent that afternoon splashing in the waves, playing football in the sand and looking at the tidal pools. Around 4 pm, Seth built a small fire out of driftwood so that we could dry our clothes out a bit more. His aunt would not be happy with any of us if we got the seats in her car wet.

The twins got bored quickly with the fire and picked up the football again tossing it back and forth. Seth and I sat quietly for a bit just listening to the sound of the ocean. This was so nice. I turned my head towards the fire. My eyes went hazy and my vision shifted_. In the flames, I saw a man with dreaded black hair who appeared to be running for his life. There seemed to be something chasing him. All of a sudden, the man turned to face his pursuer. He looked straight into a pair of large glowing gold eyes. He was trying to fight them off. He screamed in pain. _I gasped. Seth turned to me to ask what was wrong when we heard the howl of wolves. The howls seemed to be very close to us.

"I'm thinking it's time to go home."Seth said "I for one don't want to be out here with hungry wolves. It's time for our ride to show up anyway." We all agreed and headed for the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I don't own any of the characters taken from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight. **

**Chapter 4**

The alarm next to my bed goes off at 7 am. _Ok T, time to get your butt in gear_. I grumble to myself as I crawl out of bed. _Let's get this over with. _I dislike the first day at a new school feeling, the sea of unfamiliar faces, the stares, getting lost at class change. The first day at my school in Vegas was so bad that I gave up after lunch and just hid in the bathroom for the rest of the day. That school was massive, easily the largest I'd ever attended. Things did get just a bit better when I realized the convenience of being in a school that size. After the first couple of weeks, I began to enjoy the anonymity of being just another face in the crowd. It made it easier to fade away and hide whenever Life became too much to handle which lately, had been often.

I've always been a decent student in my classes but my real passion is in art. I can zone out while sketching letting the little details of my drawing fill my brain pushing my emotions out. Hopefully, I could study art or maybe graphic design at a local college after I graduate.

I walk through the school's doors as I head over to the office that Sam had mentioned. The smiling secretary had me sign a few things and handed me my schedule pointing me in the direction of my first class. The bell to start the day rang as I left the office. I walked into the hallway noticing that for once, my dark hair and skin tone didn't stick out at all. Everyone looked sort of like me. However, it was very obvious that this is a much smaller place, maybe 500 students. Here's a catch 22. I blend in but I can't hide. I'm going to have to put some thought into how I can escape when the pain comes again.

I sigh to myself and head to my first class, math. I see the teacher at his desk as I walk into the room. Handing him my schedule, I'm told to find an empty seat while he digs up a book and some current class work for me. There's an empty seat over by the door so I head towards it. As I make my way through the aisles, I notice a guy watching me with a grin on his face.

"Hey, you're Sam's cousin, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I reply setting my stuff down. I busy myself digging a pen and a binder out of my bag hoping that he'll take the hint that I don't want to talk. First conversations are always so awkward.

"I'm Jared Cameron. It's nice to finally meet you." He grins again with his eyes twinkling. "We'll run into each other often. I'm over at Sam's as much as I'm at my own home. Let me know if you need help with anything. You're going to think that our math teacher Mr. Tierce teaches at the speed of sound but he's really good once you get used to him."

"Thanks." I mutter and then make myself appear distracted by looking through my binder for a specific piece of paper. There was something in his eyes that kind of threw me. They seemed so familiar.

English class was a breeze. I found myself sitting to the right of a kind of cute guy with glasses. I glanced quickly over right before class started to see that he was buried in a book reading. I noticed that he had a rather large tattoo poking out from underneath his shirt sleeve. I could just barely make out the edge of the design. It looked like flames. He noticed that I was looking and gave me a shy smile. I blushed and looked away.

Third period was art. YAY! I walked into the room to hear my name being called out. That's never happened before…

"Hi Tia! Come sit over here at my table. There's plenty of room." Seth called out. I see his smile as he pointed to an empty seat by him. It was kind of nice to actually know someone on my first day at a new school. I took the offered seat and started taking out my sketch pad and charcoals. The teacher Mrs. Robinson was great and even flipped through a couple of my sketches commenting on my talent. She had just stopped on the soul eating eyes (as I've named it) when the bell rang to end class.

"I have first lunch too T. You're welcome to sit with me at my table if you want." Seth invited with a look of anticipation on his face. He is just so friendly and happy that I have to say yes. Besides, any freshmen boy would love to have the newest junior girl sitting at lunch with him. It will win him all sorts of points among his friends. There's also the fact that I don't like eating at a lunch table by myself. You can too easily become a target for wolfish senior boys with only one thing on their mind, which is why my habit of hiding out in the bathroom started.

We find a table and I start to pull out the food that Uma had packed for me that morning. There was a huge sandwich, an apple and a muffin the size of my head. _What was Uma thinking? I can't possibly eat all of this._ I sigh and Seth perks up. "Is that one of Uma's blueberry muffins? I love those! I swear she puts something in them to make them addictive."

I pick the muffin up and hand it to Seth with a smile. There's no way I was going to be able to eat it anyway. He returns the smile.

I start into my sandwich as I dig around in my bag for my cell phone. I want to text my mom who should be at work by now. I know that she will want to know how things are going. I send her a quick message and hit send.

The rest of my day passed rather smoothly. It seemed as though I was pretty much up to speed with everything with the exception of chemistry. My old teacher had just started ion formation and here, they were finishing up that section. The teacher gave me a packet of homework to help get me caught up. So much for being able to get some sketch time this afternoon. I'll be buried in that packet for several hours easily until after dinner.

Leaving school, I decided to shop by the store that I had passed this morning. A soda sounded divine right then. I love Uma's cooking but she didn't believe in drinking sodas at all. I _needed _a Pepsi fix_._

Seth caught up with me about halfway to the store. "So are you slammed with homework T?" he asked as he glanced at the stack of books in my arms.

"Not really, with maybe the exception of chemistry. I brought the majority of this home just to glance through to see if there was anything that I didn't get in Vegas. The Chem homework is going to take me forever tonight though."

Seth sighed "Oh well, I was going to see if you wanted, you know, to hang out tonight but I understand. We can hang out later." The look in his eyes had saddened just a bit.

"I'd like that Seth. Maybe tomorrow or this weekend we can." He smiled at my response.

As we are talking, a red truck full of fishing gear and a small boat slows down as it passes us. Both of the guys turn their heads to stare at me.

"Assholes." I mutter. I hate being stared at like that. It reminds me too much of Jim and his slimy friends back home.

"Tourists and fishermen, they pass through here on their way to the river on the other side of the Res. They tend to stop by our store as they pass through for provisions. Most of them are ok, but some can be real jerks." He says as glances back at the truck that had passed.

I wave goodbye to him as the truck pulls into the store and parks. Thinking about my homework, I walk to the back of the store to the refrigerated section for my soda. As I grab my drink, I turn around to see the guys from the truck on either side of me.

"Hey there hun, how would you like to join me and my friend at the river this afternoon? We could have a really good time." He gives me a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. My mind starts to go into flight mode as I try to pass between them. The Rick guy steps in front of me to block my way.

"Um thanks but I think I'll pass." I say as I dodge to the right and go around them. I head straight for the cashier to pay ignoring my change as I head for the door. I pass through the door turning away from that red truck to be on the safe side. Suddenly, there's a hand grabbing me, pulling me towards the truck. I begin to panic.

"Aw come on now, Rick and I just want to have a little fun. We'll show you what real men are." I can smell the alcohol on his breath. Rick is on my other side grinning wolfishly. They start leading me to their truck. I try to pull away but he tightens his grip on my arm. I start to scream and fight as we get closer to the truck. Full fledged panic sets in as I really start to fight back. I managed to scratch Rick from temple to his chin. He punches me in the jaw. Pain quickly spreads through my face. My vision starts to blur and I can hear their laughter. Then, out of nowhere, I hear an animal growl loudly. I fear for the worst.

I'm sliding to the ground as I sort of see a blur of movement and hear the sounds of a struggle with more growling. Everything starts to go black as I hit the ground.

"Tia, Tia, wake up. Tia, are you ok?" I feel a hand on me again. I come to with a start to see soul eating golden eyes directly in front of my face. I give into my fear and pass out.

"Jare, you need to phase in and find Sam. I'm taking her to Emily's since it's closest." Strong arms pick me up and carry me through the forest to Emily's.

JPOV

I phase to my wolf and call out "Sam, we need you over at Emily's now if you can."

"What's happened? Did you catch a scent?"

"No Sam, Tia was attacked at the store. Quil is carrying over to Em's right now." I reply.

"What? I'm on my way. Go on over and I'll be there in a second." Sam is clearly upset. I could hear the growl in his voice.

TPOV

I come to on Emily's couch. She is kneeling beside me making calming noises brushing my hair away from my face. I look around and see the guy from my English class looking out the window. He looks tense but then he relaxes as I hear footsteps on the back porch. I'm so confused. What just happened?

I think back. I was at the store. Oh, the jerks…the fight. I passed out? I try to speak but it hurt to move my jaw.

"Shhhh…don't try to talk just yet. I'm going to get you an ice pack for your jaw and some Tylenol for the pain. You just stay where you are." She tells me. I don't feel like I could even try to get off of the couch. I feel week as a kitten and I start to notice that not only my jaw hurts but my arms too. Crap. What a way to start my life here. I close myself willing my brain to shut up. An unwanted tear escapes down my cheek.

QPOV

I get to Emily's place with Tia. She immediately helps me get her on the couch and starts to check out her injuries. She has bruises on both arms where those jerks grabbed her and there's the beginning of a big bruise on her jaw from being punched. I can't even imagine what could have happened to her if we hadn't been walking down the street and heard her scream.

I'm so mad that I'm shaking but I decide to rein it in until Sam gets here. I need to stay in control just in case Tia needs anything, not that Emily can't take care of her but my wolf is making me stay put even though I'm burning with rage. I hate it when tourists get out of line on our land. What the hell makes them think that they can do stuff like this? _Whoa…can't think that way._ _It's still too early._ Being the latest to phase, I'm still learning how to control myself. It's too easy to just let that anger bubble over. I stand waiting by the window looking through Emily's garden into the woods. Sam and Jared should be here any minutes. I stay at the window until I see them break through the forest line and phase back.

Emily heads towards to kitchen as I start to open the door. I take a quick glance at Tia before I leave, just in time to see a tear roll down her cheek. My shaking gets worse. I meet them out on the porch and quickly share what I saw with Sam. I know that Sam saw it in Jare's mind but my perspective couldn't hurt.

"We beat the shit out of both of them for you Sam. I'm willing to bet good money that they will never set foot on our land again." added Jared to my explanation. He was just as angry as I was.

Sam's face turns red and he starts breathing heavily. I understand how he feels. Jared and I back away. It takes Sam a minute but he calms down knowing that we need to make sure that Tia is ok and safe. She's our priority at this moment.

"Sam, I need to phase and run this anger off. I'm not going to be able to keep a grip on it for much longer. Do you need me to stick around? I will if you do." I explain.

"No Quil, go on. A good run along the border will help you." He says as he's about to enter the house.

"I'm coming with you Quil." Jared adds.

SPOV

I can see Tia on the couch as I come through the door. She's pale and a bit disoriented yet. She looks so small and helpless laying there. I growl under my breath. Emily comes into the room with an ice pack and pain meds. I'm not sure how those things will help her inside though. I'm afraid of what this attack is going to do to her. Emily gives me a small smile as I approach the couch. I can clearly see the bruising on her arms and jaw line.

"Are you ok T?" I asked quietly, not wanting to spook her. I couldn't tell if she knew that I was here.

"Um yeah, I think so." She replied quietly lifting a hand to the ice pack opening her eyes.

"What do you remember? Could you give a description of their faces to the police? I'll call the Chief of Police to come over in a while if you feel up to it. We can't let this sort of thing happen. They deserve to be thrown under the jail." She nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'm going to give Chief Swan a call then."

"I'm going to go tell Uma. She has a right to know what's happened. Sam will stay with you and I'll be right back." Emily says as she heads out the front door.

I turn toward Tia after I watch Emily shut the door behind her. "Tia, I know it's not any of my business but has this sort of thing happened to you before? I can tell that something is not ok. I don't want to pry but you're family."

I watch as she nods and turns her face away from me but not before I see the tears falling down her cheeks.

TPOV

_Shit. I don't want to explain this. _I think to myself and become angry as the tears fall unwanted. I've never been able to talk about the attacks before. Then again, I never really have had someone who wanted to listen, someone who cared.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – I do not own any of the characters taken from the Twilight series. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.  
**

**I'm working on keeping my chapters in the right POV as I write which is something I've never even considered before. Thank you to ATT for pointing this out! **

**If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I'm not going to ask for reviews but I do love getting them. I'll update as I have a new chapter to share. :)  
**

**Chapter 5**

TPOV

Uma arrived just after Sam finished his conversation with the police. She asked him to take me up to the cottage and make sure I stay in bed until she arrives. I hate being coddled. I don't like this feeling of not being able to take care of myself. However, I don't think I'm ready to walk up that hill so I resign myself to the fact that Sam is going to carry me.

He picks me up gently carefully and we start up the hill.

SPOV

We are about halfway up the hill when I notice that Tia is still shaking slightly. She's still frightened. I stop to look down at her.

"Tia, I can tell that you've been hurt beyond the bruises that I see. I'm not going to force you to tell me about it but I do want you to try to open up to someone, whoever you choose. Now let's get you up to your room so Uma can take care of you."

I take her to her room, help her remove her shoes and tuck her into bed. I walk out into the kitchen to wait for Uma. I can see her walking up the path. She stops now and again to pick a leaf or two or take a bit of bark from a tree. She knows what she is up to and I trust her.

Chief Swan's car pulls up to the cottage right as Uma is about finished with her collecting. I say hello to Charlie and lead her into Tia's room.

"Tia, this is Chief Swan, the chief of police in Forks as well as a family friend. He has a couple of questions for you. I want you to tell him everything that you remember. Do you want me to stay in here with you?" I can see that Tia is wary. She shakes her head, pushes up onto the pillows. Charlie takes a seat beside her, pulls out his notepad and starts to work. I hear them quietly discussing today's events when Uma walks through the door.

I follow her into the kitchen as she starts to prepare some tea with the plant bits that she collected. I raise an eyebrow. "She's going to need some help sleeping tonight. This tea will help relax and heal." She says as her deft hands mash the leaves and add the hot water.

She finds a plate, adds a couple of cookies to it and picks up the tea heading for Tia's room. When we enter, Charlie is standing. "Thank you for all of your help Tia. I hope you get some rest. We'll all do our best to see that this sort of thing doesn't happen again. Have a restful night." He says as he about to leave. Uma goes to her bedside with the plate and cup. She talks to Tia about needing to eat a bit and getting some rest as she tucks the covers in tighter around her granddaughter.

I walk with Charlie to his car lost in thought along the way. Once we are outside and out of ear shot, I turn to talk to him. "Charlie, what's your take on what happened?"

"Well, I think this is an isolated incident. To my knowledge, we don't have any record of these two scum bags causing problems anywhere else. I don't think you have to worry about this sort of thing happening again." He sighed. "However, off the record and speaking as a father, I can tell you that Tia needs to talk. She has something bottled up. At one point while we were talking, I saw a look in her eyes that reminded me of Bella after that bastard Cullen broke up with her. My suggestion is to layer on a bit extra TLC for the time being. She'll talk when she's ready."

I say goodnight to Charlie and he drives away. I think to myself for a couple of minutes and walk towards the woods. I phase in and call the pack.

"What's up Sam? Is Tia ok?" I hear Jared ask.

"She's going to be ok. Come over to my place in a few. I want to talk to you all."

"Alright, we're headed that way." Replied Quil.

I head home. Within a few minutes, the boys are assembled on my back porch waiting. I give them orders to keep an eye on Uma and Tia for the night. Patrol lines are rearranged slightly to include their home. "Quil and Jared, are you willing to take first shift? I need to talk to Emily. I'll take the late shift with Jake."

"Jake, you remember my request about Bella? Do you have any plans for her next Friday?"

"Nope, nothing that can't be rearranged. Why?" he asks.

"I'm going to talk Emily into having a girls' night for Tia. She needs to feel like she belongs here, with us. Our girls would be good for her."

"Alright, I'll text Bella before I catch some sleep. I'll see you in a couple of hours." He says as he and the rest of the pack are about to leave.

"Quil, could talk to you for just a moment?" He nods and gives a look to Jared that says that he will catch up to him in just a few. He leans on the porch railing listening.

"I want you to help me with Tia. There's a good chance that she's going to be anxious about returning to school given what happened. Would you walk with her to and from school at least for the next week or so?"

"Sure Sam, no problem."

I give him a wave indicating that he needs to hit the patrol and he leaves. I go in the house to find my Emily sitting on the couch waiting for me. I sit down next to her snuggling her in close under my arm, placing a kiss on her temple as I do.

"Sam, I can't stand to think about what could have happened to her if Jared and Quil hadn't been there. She could have been raped or killed." She says tremulously.

I pull her in closer and tell her my plan about the patrols and Quil. We talk about the sleep over and Emily agrees to pull help. Making Tia feel safe and secure is what we're going to do.

TPOV

Finally everyone has left my room. The cookies on my plate look delicious but I can't eat right now. I sip Uma's tea. It has an interesting flavor, sort of minty and herbal. I take my sketch pad out flipping through for a blank page when I came across the eyes again. I shudder and keep flipping finally finding a new page.

I stare at the blank page for a few minutes. I want to draw but soon realize that I'm feeling very sleepy. I push my pad to the other side of the bed and burrow into the blankets. Sleep comes as night falls.

Third Person POV

A couple of hours pass as the patrols continue with Jared and Quil circling by Uma's as ordered. Nothing much is happening so the rounds have been going smoothly. Sam and Emily have called it an early night. Uma is reading by the fire.

Suddenly, Jared catches something on the wind. "What the…" and the chase begins. Just ahead of them is a red headed leach laughing as she races through the woods. They chase her all the way to La Push where she jumps into the water. Howls go up and the light at Sam's flips back on.

UPOV

Feeling just a bit restless, I look up from my book to take a sip of tea when I hear the howls. I set my cup down and look into the fire. The flames part and I see the chase before me. I reach further into the flames to see what lies ahead. I see the golden eyes reaching for her. It's about time.

QPOV

Jared and I check to make sure that the leach is off of the res before catching up with Sam.

_Sam, it was that red headed bitch, Victoria._ I report. _We lost her at the cliffs. She dove into the waters._

Sam growls. _Ok, you two call it a night since your shift is almost over anyway._

Jare and I split up and head for home. _Man, I'm exhausted._ I phase into my wolf to head home quicker. I'm about to pass Uma's place when my inner wolf makes me stop. I look into Tia's room. Something isn't right. I can see her thrashing her arms about and whimpering. She's dreaming. I watch as she lets out a cry, sits up in bed and turns to look out the window straight at me. I duck my head and run.

TPOV

(The dream returns…)

_I'm walking through a misty forest. I can hear the night creatures stirring. Suddenly I see the red blur again and hear that female laugh surrounding me. The mist changes to smoke and then fire again. Golden eyes are staring at me from beyond the flames. Then suddenly, in place of the eyes, there's the silhouette of a man reaching his hand out to me. I want to take his hand but the flames rise higher. There's no escape! I'm going to burn…NO!_

I wake up with a cry, finding myself sitting upright in my bed. Trying to get my bearings and calm down, I start to look around my room, no forest, no mist, no laughter. I'm safe. I look up to the window and scream. _EYES! Staring at me…golden eyes! _Then, they're gone. Shaking myself mentally, I decide that it was just a lingering bit of my dream. I grab my music, turn it on and try desperately to go back to sleep. The rest of the night was a long road of fear and confusion.

The next morning, I wake up very late feeling like I didn't sleep at all. I go into the kitchen to see that there's breakfast on the counter waiting for me with a note telling me that I wouldn't be going to school this morning. I go to the table to eat when I hear Uma come in. There's a familiar car parked out front.

"Emily and I are going to run into Forks for a few things. Will you be ok for an hour or so by yourself Tia? She asks.

"I'll be fine." I reply giving her my best smile.

She gives me a kiss on the cheek, picks up her shopping list that was on the counter and heads out the door.

Actually, I think alone time is just what I need. I finish eating and then take a quick shower. I refuse to look at the bruising on me. Those will fade soon enough. Walking out into the living room as I brush my hair, I start to look at all of the family photos hanging on the walls. I can see pictures of a sea of faces most of which I don't recognize. I do recognize Sam with Uma. I also find one of me as a toddler standing by Sam. I smiled at that picture. Then I found one that I wish I had seen before. It was my mom and dad with me as a baby. Dad was smiling into the camera holding me but mom's eyes looked worried. She never explained to me how dad died or why she left the reservation. She willingly left everything she knew to be a single mom out on her own. It just doesn't make sense. Maybe I'll ask Uma about this later. I remembered that I had texted mom yesterday before…and I didn't know if she had replied. I find my phone to see that she had. "Good! I'll call to catch up with you soon. Love you."

I tried to lay back down to sleep but sleep wasn't coming. Then I tried doing some homework but I couldn't focus on it. Sighing, I grab my tunes and pad wanting to go back down to the lake. Drawing and my music would help.

I walk out to the lake finding the picnic table but decide to give it a pass. I want a different angle today so I find a comfy spot under a big tree. I settle myself down on the ground turning on my music. I open my pad. Sometimes flipping through my old work is a good thing. I stop on the soul eating eyes piece.

My fears and confusion return full force. I rip my ear buds out and anger hits me. Before I realize it, I'm crying and sobbing as I never had before. The tears won't stop and the pain overwhelms me. There's no one else around so I decide to just let it go.

QPOV

I'm heading over to Sam's place using the back way when I hear crying. I walk towards it to see Tia with her head on her knees sobbing. I can't walk away from her. I go to her calling out her name quietly.

"Tia, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I ask. She shakes her head refusing to look at me. She continues crying and hugs her knees tighter. My wolf whimpers seeing her in pain.

I sit down beside her and pull her into my arms. I'm going to stay right here with her until she's feeling better. After a while, her crying subsides and she calms down. A minute later, I feel her breathing deepen and her shoulders relax. She has fallen asleep. I lean against the tree with her in my arms thinking that I liked how she felt in my arms.

It was a half hour before she stirred. I brushed her hair back away from her face. I could see the tear tracks as they crossed over her bruised jaw and my heart clenched.

"This feels good." I hear her say quietly. She still won't look up at me.

"What feels good?" I ask hoping that she will share her reason for crying on her own. I don't want to push.

"Feeling safe. I feel safe right here, right now." She sighed. She tucks her hands in under her chin against my chest.

"Have you not felt safe before?"I want to know. She nods. "Why?"

"I've never felt like I belonged or that I had people in my life that cared for me. I mean my mom cares but it's not the same. She's always working, always busy, always…"

I see another tear falling. I hug her tighter.

"Tia, let me tell you something about the Quileute and life here. We take care of our own and you are family. We will be by your side whenever you need us. Please don't feel this way. I don't like seeing you cry." I feel her shift in my arms trying to sit up. I turn my head trying to make it look like I'm thinking, just to give her a moment to dry her tears.

I can feel her looking at me. I turn my head to see her teary eyes and it happens. I look into her eyes. Our souls connect. The world shifts around us. All I can see is her.

"I want to believe you Quil." She smiles.

TPOV

After my crying jag with Quil, he heads out over to Sam's but not before he asks if he can walk with me to school in the morning. I agreed. I really liked the feeling of security that I had earlier by the lake in his arms.

I go inside the house to the kitchen table and dig into my chemistry homework. I have hours of homework ahead of me today. Burying myself in balanced equations and math would take my mind off of things.

QPOV

I knock on Sam's door. I know that I could just walk in but I really don't want to walk in on Sam and Emily when they are sharing a moment, which is often. The door swings open and Sam takes one look at me. "What has happened?... Quil?... I know that look."

Taking a seat at the table, I sit down rather shakily. Emily starts to giggle. She knows this look too.

"Who?" he asks.

"Um…well…it's Tia." I look up at Sam just knowing that he is going to be upset at me. Instead, he shakes his head and smiles. Emily hops around excitedly.

"Well Quil, you have a good idea of what imprinting means but I do ask that you go slowly with her. She's fragile at the moment. I won't stand for you pushing her faster than she's ready." He pauses thinking to himself. "I don't think that telling her about our wolves is a good idea just yet. Let's give her some time. You just mind your wolf in the meantime, you understand?"

I nod in agreement. Emily and Sam go into the kitchen to give me some space. I sit there staring out the window up at Uma's cottage. _How am I going to make this work? I need to give her time space but I want to be by her side. This is not going to be easy._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I do not own any of the characters found in the Twilight series. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just elaborating on them a bit. ;)**

**Chapter 6**

Life slides into a pleasant routine for Tia that next week. Quill walks Tia to class every morning and waits for her in the afternoon to walk her home. They talk about everything from music to homework to just little silly stuff. A friendship is blossoming.

It's Thursday afternoon.

QPOV

"Do you want to get together after dinner to do our math homework? Mr. Tierce laid it on pretty thick today, especially given that we have a test just around the corner." I stop in front of her house, hoping that she would agree. I want to spend more time with her.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Uma has a council meeting to attend so it will be just me and the tv otherwise." She replies smiling up at me. My heart melts when I see her smile.

"Ok, I'll see you in an hour or two. Grandpa's going to that meeting too so I'll have him drop me off and pick up Uma." The wind has blown a bit of hair across her face. I reach up and tuck it back behind her ear. The mere touch of her skin sends a little electric jolt through my system. She smiles again and then turns to go into the house.

I whistle happily to myself as I head on home.

TPOV

I skip through the house after I shut the door. Is he really going to spend time over here with me? Could this really be happening?

"What has you so happy?" Uma asks knowingly. She always seems to know things.

"Quill is going to come over to help me with my math homework while you and his grandpa are at the council meeting. He said that his granpa could pick you up to go to the meeting if that's ok with you."

"How thoughtful, that Quill is a good boy." She laughs to herself.

Uma wanders into the kitchen to finish up dinner. I can smell chocolate cake as it comes out of the oven. My tummy growls in response. Dinner will be ready in just a few so I have just enough time to give mom a quick call.

The phone rings and mom picks up. "Hey T, how are you doing? I've been waiting for your call." I've made a habit to call mom every other day or so around this time. She's usually just walking through the door from work and I haven't started my homework yet. We chat about our day. She's telling me a funny story of something that happened with a guest at the casino and an unfortunately clumsy new waitress when I can hear voices behind her. She cuts the story short. "Um, I've got to go. I'll give you a call tomorrow. " I hear Jim's voice in the background. "Hey, is that Tia? Tell her that _we _miss her_._" Mom hangs up. I sigh. Some things never change.

Dinner was tasty and I felt like finally asking Uma about her photos. "I know that I should have asked this long ago Uma, but what happened to dad? Mom never explained or had any photos of him around. She told me that our old photos had been lost in one of our moves. I was surprised by the one you have on the wall of the three of us."

Uma stares into her glass for a moment trying to decide what to say. "Your parents loved each other very much Tia. You were only 3 yrs old when your dad was killed. He was out hunting with some friends and the hunting party had split up. Eli came face to face with a mad grizzly. It killed him. Your mother's heart was broken. She couldn't bear to stay here with you surrounded by all of the memories, which is why you two moved away." Her eyes were sad when she finished explaining. I can't imagine what it is like to outlive your own child.

"I'm sorry for asking. I didn't mean to upset you Uma." I reach over to take her hand. She pats mine saying "No child, you need to know what happened. It's part of your history too."

A truck pulls up in front of the house. I help Uma clear the dishes telling her that I would finish tonight. She kisses me on the cheek as she picks up her things to go to the meeting. She opens the door to find Quil with books in hand.

QPOV

Gah! I don't think grandpa can drive fast enough. I had been away from Tia for only a couple of hours but this anticipation was killing me. Thankfully, it wasn't difficult to talk him into picking up Uma for the meeting.

I'm about to knock on the door when Uma opens it. I see her knowing smile and I move to let her come outside. She closes the door behind her and then stops in front me looking me in the eye. She looks at me for just a second with her smile changing as she did. She pats me on the cheek. "You two behave. We'll be back around 9 pm or so."

I wave to dad and Uma as they leave. I make my presence known after I drop my books by the table. "Hey T, where are you?"

TPOV

"In the kitchen doing the dishes."

Quil walks over to the sink beside me picking up a dish towel. I hand him the clean dishes and he dries. We make short work of the remaining dishes. "Done! Thanks for lending a hand. Just one more thing before we hit the books." I cut us both a piece of cake and pour a couple of drinks. We make our way to the table with dishes in hand.

We sit down at the table spreading the books out in front of us. He's wearing a sleeveless t-shirt which allows me a better look at his tattoo since it is right there in my face whenever I turn around. We work for an hour or so before I get the nerve up to ask.

"Quil, what does your tattoo represent? I know it's tribal but that's about it."

He sits back and pushes his glasses back up. He seems like he's lost in thought for a moment. "There's a rite of passage for some men in the Tribe. After you make it through the passage, you get a tattoo similar to mine."

"So all of the guys have the same tattoo? I noticed that Sam has one too."

He looks at me smiling. "Well not the exactly the same, some of the elements are common in all of them…" he points to the 2 howling wolves in the center. "But there are certain key parts that aren't. Those are unique to each one of us."

"Why is that?"

"As we change "into a man" during the rite, our souls' tell us what those specific designs are to be. It symbolizes our destiny. We each wear a physical reminder of our future. "

I lean towards him to touch his arm tracing the outline of his tattoo with my pencil. It was a circle of flames. I look up into his eyes and see something more. Quil leans towards me with a facial expression that I don't understand.

I back away from him "I'm sorry Quil. I shouldn't be asking such questions. You can tell me to can it whenever…" I turn back to my books feeling flustered. He places his hand on my chin and turns me back around to face him.

"Tia, don't be sorry. There is so much of our way of life that you don't understand. I wish you understood it more." He says wistfully. He seems sad. I can't turn away from him.

The phone rings and I jump out of my skin. I walk into the kitchen to answer. It's Emily.

"Hey T! I'm planning a girls' night this Friday. All of the boys will be going over to the Ateara house to watch the game so I thought it would be nice for all of us to get together. Please say you'll come over, please!?"

I laugh at her obvious excitement. "Yes Emily, I'll come."

"YAY! All you need to bring is a pair of pjs. We'll have dinner, popcorn, chic flicks and relax without the boys getting in our way. Well, I need to scoot. I have to call Bella to invite her. Tell Quil that Sam told him he'd better be behaving himself over there with you." She adds before she hangs up.

I'm turning red at her last statement when Quil comes into the kitchen to pour a drink. He takes a sip as I put the phone down. He turns around to lean on the counter seeing my glowing cheeks. He takes my hand turning me to face him.

"I'm not really good at beating around the bush, T so I'm just going to come out and say it. I would love to get to know you better. Would you like to go out with me Saturday night?"

I'm stunned. I nod my head in agreement not trusting my mouth to form a coherent sentence. He reaches out taking my arm pulling me closer to him. I'm unsure of what happens next. I look up at him. It seems that Quil wants to say something more when we hear the car pulling up out front. Quil sighs letting go of my arm. I follow him into the other room as he picks up his bag heading for the door. "I'll see you in the morning T."

I must have floated to my bedroom after Quil left because I barely heard Uma come in.

UPOV

Judging by the look on Quil's face and that of my granddaughter, I am happy to see their feelings growing. I busy myself with building up the fire. After I get it going, I peek into T's room. She's already asleep with a small smile on her face. Sweet dreams will fill her mind tonight. Dreams of glowing golden eyes…

Third person POV

Friday afternoon finally arrives. The pack has piled into Sam and Emily's place for a quick pack meeting before the game and girls' night begin. The patrol schedule was discussed as well as the logistics of festivities at Old Quil's. Sam made it clear that the boys were to stay away from his house for the night saying that the girls' sleepover was off limits. Jake and Quil did not like the idea and offer to take the first patrol shift. Running the border would help them keep their minds off of the girls. The meeting comes to an end just as Bella's truck pulls up out front.

QPOV

Before we headed out the door to over to my place for the game, I pull Sam to the side to tell him my plan for tomorrow night. "Sam, I hope it's ok with you and I'm sort doing this thing backwards, but I asked Tia out on a date."

"Really, what did she say?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I'm finding it hard to hold his gaze. It's not the Alpha that is watching me through Sam's eyes. He seems more like a concerned big brother.

"She said yes. I was thinking dinner and a movie, something simple, tomorrow night. Things are really nice between us right now." I finally get the guts to stand up straight looking at him.

"Well, I knew that this would come but I don't have to remind you to go slow with her."

"Of course I will. I think things will stay slow and simple between us for a while." I smile.

Emily starts laying out the snacks for the sleepover when we hear Bella's truck pull up. Jake heads out the door to snag a private moment with her before we leave. The pack is readying themselves to head out over to my place. They're all excited and already placing bets on tonight's game. We start heading out the door.

TPOV

_Just what do girls do at a sleepover? _ I wonder as I head down the path towards Sam and Emily's. I've never attended one but my brain keeps saying "makeovers and pedicures!" I shudder. I hope not. While I don't want to look like a slob, I'm not the over-the-top girly type.

As I reach the end of the path, I see an old red truck pull up out front. The girl driving it had just cut the engine when I see Jacob come out the door. He heads straight to her side, helps her out of the truck and pulls her into his arms. I feel like a peeper. Their embrace is so intimate. They remind me of watching Emily and Sam that first night. I turn to go into the house when I hear a rumble of feet coming towards me from the other side of the door. I back up not wanting to get trampled again as it opens. A group of young men come barreling out, poking fun at each other and laughing. I simply stand in awe watching. One person pulls away from the group and I notice that it's Quil, coming towards me.

"Hey Tia." He smiles. He grabs my hand and leads me over to Jacob and his girlfriend.

"Tia, this is Jacob's girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Sam's cousin, Tia Walker."

Bella is a couple of inches taller me with pale complexion and dark brown hair. She gives me a shy smile and a wave. She seems to be as overwhelmed by this boisterous band of testosterone bouncing around on the porch as I am. Jacob puts his arm around her shoulders and we all walk into the house, leaving the noisy crowd behind.

I can see that Emily has set out the food for our sleepover. The table is covered in homemade pizza, brownies, sodas and a variety of chips. Jake heads over to the chips to snag one when Emily swats him with a dishtowel. He smiles and walks back to Bella, giving her a goodbye kiss. I turn away from them to see Quil watching me. He acts as if he doesn't want to leave.

"Ok guys, let's go. The girls now control this house." Sam pushes Jake and Quil out the door.

Emily walks into the living room. She has set out a collection of DVDs for us along with pillows and candles. "I don't want us to think about those old boys tonight. This is our time. Come on in. Kick off your shoes and get comfortable." she says.

An hour or so later, we are all laughing over some silly quote from our movie. I felt the tension from my earlier unease drain out of my shoulders. I noticed that my soda was empty so I get up to get a refill. Emily pauses the movie and gets up. Bella was right behind me.

"Tia, how do you like living here on the reservation?" she asks.

"I'm adjusting I guess. It's so different than Vegas."

"I know what you mean. I moved to Forks from Phoenix. I miss the sun and the warmth." Bella reaches for a chip and then whispers "What do you think of Sam and Emily? Aren't they too cute together?"

I laugh. "Yeah, they are."

"Hey now…you and Jacob are almost as bad as we are." Emily says as she selects a slice of pizza. "So, do you have a boyfriend back in Vegas, T?"

I look down at my empty cup. "Um…well, no, I've never actually had a boyfriend but…"I chicken out.

"But what? You can't do that to us Tia! Tell." Bella teases while picking at her brownie.

"Quil asked me out yesterday. We have a date tomorrow night." I blush.

"What? He asked you out. That's fantastic!" Emily beams. She glances at Bella who gives a little laugh.

I feel like I'm on the outside of an inside joke.

"Do you know where you're going? Have you picked out an outfit? What time is he picking you up?" they bombard me with questions.

"I don't really know where we're going or what we're doing. I hadn't even given any thought to clothes. Most of my nicer things are in Vegas at my mom's plus I have no idea what to wear anyways. I've never been on a date."

They turn their stunned faces towards me. "Well, this won't do. Looks like Bella and I will be taking you into Forks or Port Angeles first thing in the morning to help you pick out some clothes." Emily has her hands on hips in authoritative mode and Bella nods her head in agreement. Decision made.

Loaded up with more snacks, we all head back into the living room to continue our movie. I'm getting bored with the movie's story line so I start watching the flame on the candle sitting on the table next to my seat on the couch. It seems to be flickering more than usual in a room with no noticeable breeze. My vision starts to blur around the edges and I see shapes in the dancing flame.

_The forest is dark and misty. I see the flash of red again and hear a female's laughter. However, this time, my dream is different. Instead of circling me, I see the red blur running ahead. I sense many feet chasing it, trying to catch up. It seems as though there are large animals in pursuit. I can hear their snarling and growling. One of the animals lunges at the blur only to miss as the red changes direction. Another animal does the same but ends up hitting a tree sliding to the ground with a thud. I hear a whimper of pain._

I come out of my reverie with a gasp and a shake of my head. Emily sits up immediately to ask me what is wrong.

"You're going to think this is silly but I just had this sort of dream. I've had something similar before. Maybe you two can help me figure out what it means." And I explain my vision to them.

Suddenly, there are howls in the night. Bella heads to the window with a worried expression and Emily looks at me not sure what to say. I get up from my seat but I don't know why. All of a sudden, I'm anxious.

They both look at me for a moment. Then, Emily looks up at the clock. "Wow, it's after midnight. I don't know about you two, but I'm getting sleepy. Why don't we call it a night so we'll be rested and ready for our shopping trip tomorrow?" Bella nods her agreement and I follow suit.

We head for bed having had more of our share of chocolate and junk food. I say good night to Bella and Emily as I shut the door to the spare bedroom that I'm sleeping in. Not more than an hour later, I am awakened by a hurried conversation coming from downstairs.

JPOV

_Quil, did you smell that? Leech! _The chase begins. We are led in circles, through underbrush, and over rocks. She's laughing along the way, enjoying her game.

"_Damn that bitch leech. She's mine!"_ I jump towards her as we're running snapping at her head. She dodges me and I tumble over a fallen tree. Quil tries to do the same but Victoria grabbed his front paw and slammed him into a tree. I hear him hit the ground with a whimper. She speeds up and gets away.

I howl in anger.

_Jake, what's happening? _I hear Sam ask. I share my memory of the chase with him.

_Sam, I think she was headed over to your place but she got away from us._ I growl at the thought. _Quil's hurt. _

_Quil, phase back. Jake, take him over to my house but don't go in. The girls should all be asleep so it will be safe for us to talk._

I phase back and help Quil up. He's in obvious pain. I'm guessing that he probably has a couple of broken ribs given how he hit that tree.

We arrive at Sam's just as he does. We lay Quil out on the porch to check for any further injury. Emily comes out and heads straight to Sam. "What happened? We were worried."

"It's ok Em. We just had another cat and mouse game with Victoria. Quil was thrown into a tree but he should be healed up in just few minutes." He explains.

She sighs in relief "Sam, I need to tell you something that happened tonight. Tia saw this chase."  
We turn our heads to look at her and she explains Tia's vision. She knew what was happening as it was happening.

"I'll need to talk to Uma about this but it will have to wait till morning. I'm going to start the next round of patrols. Quil, are you able to get home on your own?"

"Yeah, I think so." He replies as he sits up wincing at pain. His ribs were almost healed but it was still a bit painful to breathe.

Emily kisses Sam and then heads back into the house shutting the door behind her. She watches as the boys walk back into the darkness of the forest.

Third Person POV

The girls wake up, shower and get ready to head out to Forks. Sam and Jacob come in a couple of minutes before they head out. They each greet their imprints with a kiss. Tia looks away in embarrassment. Giving them their moment, Tia picks up the phone to call Uma, letting her know that they were going into town and that she had a date later that night. Tia could hear the smile in Uma's voice as she gave her permission, not that she really needed it, and told her to have fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN – I do not own the characters in Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 7**

Third person POV

After breakfast, the girls, sitting at the table enjoying muffins and juice, hear feet on the porch and very soon, Sam, Jacob and Quil walk through the door. Sam and Jacob go straight over to their imprints to say good morning to them. Quil stands by the front door and Tia just looks away, slightly embarrassed. After a moment, Emily tells them that the "girl time" has been extended into a shopping trip that morning.

QPOV

_Geesh…I never gave any thought to the nerves. My date with Tia is 8 hours away and I feel like I'm going to be sick._

I walk over to Tia to help cover the fact that we were the only ones in the room not kissing passionately. "I'll stop by at 5 pm to pick you up. Is that ok? I was thinking that we could grab dinner and a movie in Forks." I smile.

She smiles her reply. "Ok, looks like Emily and Bella plan to keep me busy between now and then. I'll be ready by 5."

I walk out the door to get ready for my patrol with Sam.

TPOV

We loaded into Emily's car and started on our way to Forks. Emily talked about what kind of clothes I should wear for my date while Bella was considering which movies we should go see. I'm not used to this kind of chatter so I let them continue as I watch the scenery zip by out the window. At one point, I could have sworn that I saw some large brown thing moving in the forest alongside the car but I dismissed it as being just a bit tired from last night's movie fest.

Finally, we make it to Forks and wander into the two clothing stores. Bella had me try on a couple of different outfits but she and Emily decided that they wouldn't do. We'd just have to trek over to Port Angeles. Around 10 am, Bella drug us into a coffee shop for a latte before hitting the road again. While we were waiting for her coffee, I decided to give mom a call.

"Hey mom, how are things?"

"Pretty good, what are you up to today?" she sounds somewhat distracted.

I explain that I'm out shopping with a couple of friends for clothes and that I had a date that afternoon.

"Really, a date?! So what's he like? What do Sam and Uma think of this young man?" she perks up.

"Quil is a great guy. He's kind of quiet, super smart and ….really cute. Sam and Uma are ok with us going out." In the background of our conversation, I hear voices, the sound of glass crashing to the floor and cursing.

"T, I'm going to have to run. I have to get to work soon anyways. Give me a call tomorrow. I want to know how your date goes. Love you." She hangs up.

Confused, I look at my phone. She sounded excited for me one second and then just hung up on me. I sigh as I notice that we had just entered the edge of Port Angeles.

As much as I don't care to admit it, shopping with Bella and Emily was fun. We all giggled over outfits that were obviously over the top for my first date, especially that pair of skin tight leather pants. Emily finally decided that a new pair of jeans with a cute button up shirt with ruffles and a pair of ballet flats was perfect, pretty and demure. It was just about lunch time. Bella suggested a little café around the corner. We found a table and ordered salads. Emily was talking about makeup, a topic that has always eluded me. I started thinking about my strange dreams and what they could possibly mean. I was considering going into the bookstore next door for one of those dream interpretation books, when Bella's face dropped. She had been staring out the window of the café. Distracted, she said that she needed to go to the restroom before we started the trip back to the Res.

BPOV

I walk away from the table trying not to panic. I reach into my purse for my cell. The second I get inside a stall, I hit speed dial for Jake.

"Bells! How's your shopping trip? Buy anything sexy for yourself?" I can just see him wiggling his eyebrows as he asked that last question.

"Jake, I saw _him_." I whisper.

"What?…wait, _who_ did you see?" his tone changed immediately.

"We're at the café next to Thunder and Whale bookstore. I was staring out the window just a moment ago and I swear Jake, I saw Edward watching us from across the street."

"Bella, don't move out of that restaurant. Stall if you have to. Also, when you leave, make it quick. Emily needs to get her car out into the main traffic as fast as she can. He won't attack if you are surrounded by so many people. I'm calling the pack and we'll be waiting to escort you home as soon as you hit the Port Angeles city limits."

"Jake, I'm scared."

"We're coming for you. Give us about 20 minutes." He hung up. I could tell from his voice that he's shaking and about to phase.

I return to the table with a small plan. Along the way, I make a detour that would take me into Emily's range of vision and just out of Tia's. She glanced my way and I gave her my best "Something is up." look. I sat down at the table to see that our salads had arrived. I picked up my dressing cup to pour it on my salad and then, oops! I pretended that the cup is slippery and managed to sling the dressing over both myself and Emily.

"Dangit! I'm so sorry Emily. No! Don't move Em. You're going to get it all over your pants too. T, could you go get us some napkins to clean this up?" I ask her with a guilty look on my face.

She hops up immediately to go up to the café's counter as I had asked. I lean over to help Emily clean more dressing off of her and her chair. Under my breath, I say "Em, I saw Edward outside in the street watching us just before I went to the bathroom. I called Jake while in there. He's getting the boys to come in phased as close as possible to Port Angeles. We need to wait about 20 minutes before we need to start leaving."

Emily's eyes went wide with understanding. Tia returns with the napkins. We finish up our salads, pay and begin to head out the door. I walk behind Tia to give Emily a glance as we are leaving. We need to stay together and make quick work of getting our car out into traffic so that we minimize our chances of being attacked by Edward, if that is what he has on his mind. The fear and concern are evident on our faces.

JPOV

I immediately head out of my house with a fierce look of rage on my face. My dad caught a glimpse of me as I ran through the living room where he sat watching a game. I didn't have time to explain. My Bella was in danger. I head out into the field behind my house and phase.

_SAM! Quil!_ My mind is screaming as I run as fast I can towards Port Angeles. I don't wait for their reply. Instinctively, I know that they will understand my anger and fear as I replay my conversation with Bella for them.

_Damn, we're right behind you, Jake. You know where the forest edge hits Ponder's Creek Rd and the highway to Port Angeles. We'll meet you there._

I can hear the fear in their minds as they are racing to catch up with me. We will stop at nothing to protect our imprints.

TPOV

Lunch was…strange, first the incident with the dressing and then the need to get out of the café and into the car as fast as possible. The ride back to the Res was tense to say the least. Bella was playing with the radio looking for good music and texting a lot. Emily was driving faster than she did on her way in to Port Angeles, very focused on the road in front of her. I guess that they've been away from their men too long. The ball and chain is pulling them home.

I'm staring out the windows as we're headed back. It had begun to sprinkle rain and I could tell that there would be fog later tonight. I pull my IPod out and pop my ear buds, hoping that my music will help me relax amid the strained atmosphere in the car. Suddenly, I notice movement again in the woods not more than 30 ft from our car. Is there really something out there following us? If there is, it must be big because the brush looks like it's being mowed down. Whatever it was, it was just far enough into the forest line that I couldn't get a good at it. Now my nerves are on edge as well.

Pack POV

_There's Emily's car_. Quil says as soon as he can make it out. The questions run through our pack mind. _What the hell is that leech doing back here? What did he want? Was he going to hurt them? What's our plan? _We are all snarling and growling quietly as we try to get a handle on the panic running through us all. We run alongside the car as we head back home, keeping our noses to the wind.

Third Person POV

The girls make it back to Emily's and the mood changes among them the second the car comes to a stop. A feeling of relief shows on Bella and Emily's faces but there's still the underlying fear of what had happened. Quil, Sam and Jacob run around to the back of the house to phase and get dressed.

TPOV

We hadn't been in the house even a minute when the door opens. Sam and Jacob walk in going straight to their girls. Strong arms pull them into a quiet embrace. The strong emotions that seem to be pouring out of them are making me self-conscious. I look away from them to see Quil walk in. He has a look of unease in his face as he comes toward me.

"Hey T, how was your trip to Port Angeles?" he asks but I can tell that something is not right. I just can't put a finger on it. He seems distracted as he stands in front of me. He opens his mouth about to say something but instead he looks me in the eyes.

"It was fun." I answer nervously. "Look, are you sure that you want to go out with me tonight? I mean, I would totally understand if you wanted to go out some other time."

"I want to go out with you tonight, T. I have a couple of things that I need to do but I'll be here by 5 like I said earlier. Be thinking about what you want for dinner." He smiles into my eyes.

I feel a bit of today's odd tension slip away. I wonder what it would be like to spend all of my time with him. I mentally shake myself. Like that could ever happen…

After Sam finishes his embrace with Emily, Quil walks over and says something quietly to him. They both walk out the back porch.

QPOV

"Sam, what do I do?" I let him hear the concern in my voice. This date meant a lot to me. I _needed _some uninterrupted time with Tia but the appearance of Edward was going to make this rough. I can't phase during the date if he should reappear.

He looks out into the forest behind his house lost in thought for just a moment. "Quil, I'm going to ask Paul and Embry to escort you two to keep an eye out. I'm thinking that the leech was after Bella so Tia should be safe on your date."

"Is it always this hard? I could barely control myself when Jake first told us about Edward earlier. I felt like my heart was breaking at the mere thought of losing her." I dropped my head looking at my feet as the emotions bottled up inside of me from early start pouring out. I'm shaking slightly.

"I wish I could tell you that it gets easier but that would be a lie. Any threat to our imprints is hard on us. It is our job to push past the fear to focus on doing our job which is protecting them." He continues to stare out into the woods. "Come on, we need to call a pack meeting."

Third Person POV

Emily and Bella convince Tia that she should get ready for her date at Emily's house, saying that they could help with makeup and hair. Emily calls Uma inviting her down for dinner. They spend the afternoon sharing stories about outings with beaus, making them giggle and sometimes blush with the memories. Tia felt any remaining nerves melt away as Emily brushed out her hair.

"There! I think you are ready." pronounced Bella as she put the last touches on Tia's makeup. She looked into the mirror to see her hair falling in gentle curls around her face, smoky eyes and soft rose colored lips. The grandfather clock in the living room struck five.

It was time.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN – I do not own the characters in Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. **

**Chapter 8**

QPOV

As I'm getting ready for my date with Tia, my mind plays back everything that has happened today, the emotions tied up in it all. I started this day nervous and anxious. By lunch, I had experienced rage and extreme fear, only to have it followed up by relief and longing. Talk about an emotional roller coaster ride in less than 12 hours. Trying to shake off my nerves, I walk out onto the back deck of the house. Leaning on the railing, I stare out into the forest thinking that a quick run would help me but I don't have the time.

I hear Grandfather walk up beside me. Over the past couple of years, I have noticed that his gate has slowed. He's no longer as strong as he once was. I can see the weariness in his eyes. He has been the anchor in my life since my dad died. He's been more than my grandfather. He is my friend. He leans out onto the rail watching the forest as I am. He is not a man of many words but I have learned to listen when he decides to speak. I wait for him to say what he feels is needed.

"Imprinting is never easy but in Tia's case, it is harder than most. I can see that much in your eyes. Even still, you need to understand that you can be what she needs. Believe in yourself and your abilities. You will know when it is time to truly be together with her." He lays his arm across my shoulder. His love for me is a constant and I know the truth of his words.

I turn and smile at him. I head back into the house to finish getting ready and make sure that grandfather has everything that he needs for the night before I leave for my date with Tia. Once everything is finished, I get in the truck to go to Sam's place.

TPOV

I hear a knock at the door as I brush my hair one last time. My nerves jumped at the sound. I hear Uma invite Quil into the house. _Ok, I can do this. It's just a date._ I smooth down the front of my shirt, give one quick glance in the mirror and then, go out into the living room.

There he stands in a blue polo shirt and jeans with a flower in his hand for me. One look at me and his jaw drops. _Guess I clean up well…_ I smile as I take the offered flower. Sam asks him a couple of questions about our plans for the night as Uma pulls me into the kitchen to find a vase for it. She leans towards me as I fill the vase with water at the sink.

"Now, I know that I don't need to say this but you make sure that he treats you like a lady." I blush fiercely but I look up into her face. She's giving me the "Don't you hurt my girl." face that every mother wears whenever her daughter goes out on a date.

"No worries Grandmother, I know that he will." I whisper to her as I leave the kitchen to place my flower and its vase on the table.

"Well, we need to get going if we are going to make the 7 o'clock show. We'll be back by 10:30, promise." He says as we are about to go out the door. He helps me into the car and then starts the engine. A strained silence takes over. _What do we say? What do we talk about?_

He reaches over to the radio to pop a CD in. The soothing sounds of electric cello fill the truck. I feel my shoulders relax and I smile. "Apocalyptica, one of my favorites." The ice is broken. We listen to the music as we drive into Forks and talk about which movie we would see. We decided on a comedy. Quil swings the truck into a parking space in front of a café just off of the main square. As I enter, I see that the tables are candlelit and cozy. We have a seat and the waitress takes our order.

"So, tell me about Vegas. What was it like?"

I play with the straw in my drink trying to decide how to answer him. "Well, it was huge, crowded and noisy but other than that, I'm not really sure." _There, not a lie but not the entire truth of it all._

"How so?" he asks.

"Mom and I had only lived there for a couple of months." For a moment, I stare at the candle on our table watching its flames flicker carefully picking words for my response. The flame's dance calms me and I look up at him. "I've moved around a lot, actually more than a lot. We never seemed to stay in one place for very long so it was just another town to me."

"If you had just moved there, why did you come to the Res?"

_Oh boy, here we go…how much can I tell him? I've never talked to anyone about this before. Ever._ "Well, sometimes my mom gets really depressed and she…becomes hard to live with. Something would always happen that sent her into a downward spiral. She felt that I needed to be living in a better environment which is why I moved in with Uma." I look down into my drink hoping not to have to give any more of an answer than that.

QPOV

She's hedging. There's more to her story. I can feel her nervousness but now is not the time. I saw sadness creep into her eyes again as she talked about her mother and the move. Our food arrives at a good breaking point in our conversation so I change the subject.

"What do you know about your Quileute heritage Tia? I know that you left when you really young but did you get the chance growing up to learn about us?" I ask as I dig into my fries and sandwich.

She shakes her head. "I don't know much at all really. I rarely visited Uma and mom never talked about her life here." Picking at her salad, I can see that she's still hesitant.

"How about I tell you about the origin of our tribe?" Telling her a story might bring her smile back. "Did you know that our people are supposedly descended from wolves?"

I see curiosity light up her eyes as I explain the story of our spirit warriors and the importance of the wolf to our people. I decided to leave the story of Taha Aki for another day. She sat listening intently much like I did when I first heard the legends of our Tribe.

"I think you need to go to the next bonfire. If the elders attend, they usually tell the legends. There's nothing like listening to their stories by an open fire surrounded by our tribe."

"I think I would like that very much." I can see that there's a small smile in her eyes.

"Well, we need to run if we are going to make the movie. Did you get enough to eat?" I say as I start to pay our bill. We walk to the theater in a comfortable silence.

TPOV

We walk from the café to the movie theater with plenty enough time to get our ticket and a tub of buttery popcorn. We find our seats as the final previews cross the screen. The lights dim and the movie begins. For a first date, the one that we had chosen was perfect, light hearted and funny with no uncomfortable, overly romantic scenes.

About halfway through the movie, I start getting chilly. I shiver and Quil notices. He puts his arm around me bringing me just a bit closer. I notice for the first time that he is like his own furnace. Within moments, I had warmed back up but I didn't want to pull away from him. His arm felt perfect right where it was. I sigh and feel his arm tighten around me.

QPOV

As the movie ended, we walked out of the theater. I stopped just outside the doors to search the parking lot, looking for any vamp sign. I kept my arm safely across Tia's shoulders as we walked towards the truck. I had really enjoyed the movie but it had nothing to do with what was happening on the screen. Sitting so close to Tia was a wonderful sensation. I could have stayed in my seat with my arm around her for the rest of the night but that couldn't happen.

The wind had picked up outside so we got into the truck quickly. "Are you still cold?" I ask her when I see her shiver again.

"Sort of, I don't think I'll ever get used to the weather here."

"You're welcome to sit closer to me if you want."

I see her look down considering what I had said. I don't understand her sometimes. I see pain in her eyes at one moment and a smile the next. She shyly slides closer to me. Smiling, I turn the music on and pull out into traffic.

"T, you had said earlier that you've never stayed in any one place for very long. How long do you think you'll be here?" I didn't want to hear this answer but I needed to know.

TPOV

"Mom hasn't said anything. I…" _How do I answer this?_ "I guess I need to talk to her about it." I start playing with the straps on my purse to help hide my discomfort. I hadn't given a thought to staying with Uma any longer than a couple of months or so. Surely, mom wanted me back home with her but did I want to go back to Vegas? Could I leave Uma and the comfort that I had found on the Reservation?

QPOV

The thought of Tia leaving to go back to her mom sent my brain into a panic. I decided then and there that I needed to do everything that I could to make her want to stay. We got back to the reservation just before 10 o'clock. We were about to pass La Push when an idea came to me. I pulled the truck into a well lit spot in the visitors parking lot that looked out over the waves. As soon as I cut the engine off, I felt her shoulders tense and she pulled away from me just a bit.

BPOV

The warnings started sounding in my head the second he took the keys out of the ignition. I had enjoyed this evening too much for something to ruin it. I might be over reacting so I will myself not to automatically push myself to the opposite side of the truck away from him, even though my first instinct was to do just that. Unconsciously, I start fidgeting with strap on my purse again.

QPOV

"T, are you scared of me? We've spent quite a bit of time together these past two weeks. I don't understand why you're still so nervous." I stare out at the waves hoping that the soothing sounds of the ocean would calm her.

She doesn't look up. She spent a minute twisting her purse strap, obviously trying to figure out what to say. I see a blush creep up her cheeks. "Quil, I…" she falters "I've never been on a date before and I've never had a boyfriend. I just know how to do this." She finishes in a whisper.

Turning towards her, I place my hand under her chin making her look at me. I see her uncertainty. I can feel her heart beating so fast. She's terrified. It shakes me to my core. "Sometimes when I look in your eyes, I see a sadness that is so strong that it breaks my heart. I don't know who or what put it there, but I want to make it go away. Would you consider being my girlfriend? I won't let anything hurt you ever again." I say quietly.

TPOV

My interest in Quil has grown over the past couple of days but I don't know how to act or what to say now. The feeling of uncertainty overwhelms me. _Am I ready for this? _I explain that I don't know how this works because I had never had a boyfriend before. All of these emotions were so new. My pulse was racing and my breathing had sped up.

I look up at him as he turns my face towards his. I can see his concern for me for a split second before he says gently "Sometimes when I look in your eyes, I see a sadness that is so strong that it breaks my heart. I don't know who or what put it there, but I want to make it go away. Would you consider being my girlfriend? I won't let anything hurt you ever again."

I never thought I would hear these words from him, let alone see such sincerity in his eyes. I don't know how to answer him. I want very much to be his girlfriend but my fears push back at my new feelings. _What if he's really like Jim? What if you aren't good enough for him? What if you have to move back to Vegas?_ I have so many questions running through my head. I can no longer look into his eyes so I close mine and force myself to breathe.

QPOV

She closes her eyes but not before I see that she can't handle much more of this conversation. "I understand if you want to think about this T. I'm going to wait for you to tell me what you decide." I smile at her to let her know that I'm not upset.

I start the truck back up to drive her home. I open the passenger's door to help her out and escort her to the door. I take her hand when we reach the door. I bring it gently to my lips. "Promise me that you'll think about us."

"I will." She looks up at my shyly and then she turns to go into the house.

The drive to my place was quick. I step in the house to check on Grandfather, finding him sound asleep in his bed. I quietly change into a pair of running shorts and head out the back door towards the woods. I needed to run. I phase in as soon as I clear the back deck.

I must have not done a very good job at keeping my thoughts to myself as I rounded the first bend of the river because my pack brothers chimed in.

_How was your date lover boy? _

_Shut up Paul._

I hear Paul and Embry chuckle at my discomfort so I let them see Tia's face as she looked at me terrified while at La Push. They didn't say another word about it. They understand. I ran at full speed for an hour before I felt exhausted, physically and mentally, enough to find sleep.

TPOV

I floated back to my room after I closed the door. I change into my pjs and find my IPod. Pink's "Try" was playing in my head.

_Ever worried that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by by by_

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try

Maybe it's time that I did. I've never felt such a strong need to do so in my life. My life before here was unhappy and full of fear but since my arrival on the Res, I had felt a new sense of love, compassion, and belonging. All I have to do is try and more of these feelings could be mine. Just try…

The next morning dawns and I feel like I'm starting a new chapter just as my mom had mentioned. After getting dressed and eating some breakfast, Uma and I spend our morning hours working in her flowers, bedding them down for the fall. Spreading wood chips and pulling weeds on a crisp autumn morning did wonders for my busy mind. Just after lunch, I called mom to tell her about my date.

"Well, how'd it go?" she asked. Her excitement for me was evident in her voice.

"Wonderful." I explained to her our evening and what we did.

"So are you two going to become more serious? Quil sounds like a great guy."

"Maybe…" I hesitate. "Mom, how long am I going to be living with Uma?"

Through her cell phone, I hear the front door to our apartment slam. Jim had just walked in with his friends. "T, I'm thinking that being with Uma is the best for you right now. Things here…" she quickly replies in a quieter voice.

A drunk voice interrupts her "Are you talking to that slut of a daughter again? Get off the damn phone woman." And the line goes dead. Mom didn't even say good bye.

A bit shaken, I grab my sketch pad deciding to head out to the lake out back to work out my nerves and find an answer to Quil's question. I didn't want to leave it unanswered for too long. Sitting down at the picnic table, I start drawing the first thing that comes to my mind. My charcoal flies over the page. Soon I realize that I've drawn the silhouette of the man that I keep seeing in my dreams.

I hear a snap in the woods behind me and I turn to see Sam walking up. He takes a seat beside me at the table.

"Hey T, I saw you over here as I was headed up the hill to check on Uma. How did your date go last night?" he asked.

"It was fun. I really like Quil."

"Good, I'm glad to see you having fun and enjoying your life. I get the feeling that you didn't get to do it much before you came here." He reaches for my sketch pad. "Can I see your work?" I slide my pad across to him and watch him flip through. He stopped on my latest piece of the silhouette. A troubled look crosses his face.

"You know, I never had any brothers or sisters of my own, T but I have started thinking of you as one. You've earned a special spot in my heart next to Emily and Uma." He smiles and hugs me. He continues after a moment "I think that if you decide to become more serious with Quil, I'll be by your side if he ever steps out of line." Then he adds. "A bunch of us are getting together to have a cook out over at La Push this evening. Would you like to go? Emily and Bella will be there to help keep you company."

"I would love to go."

"Great! I'll give you a call before we are ready to leave so that you can walk down to our place. Emily and I will take care of the food. All you have to do is pack a beach bag." He says as he stands to walk up to Uma's.

Watching him as he walks in the back door, I decide it is time for me to try.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 9**

Third Person POV

The afternoon passed with Tia trying to decide what to pack in her beach bag for the cook out. She knew that she would most likely need a change of clothes. Given that the ocean was within easy tossing distance, chances were good that she might end up wet. She packed a towel, her sketch pad, her charcoal and an extra pair of shoes. She also spent an hour or so with Uma talking about the photos of unfamiliar faces that were hanging in the living room. Tia felt like a whole new world was opening up to her, a world full of family that she never knew existed. She listened attentively as Uma shared stories of love, life troubles and tribal lore. It was all fascinating.

The phone rang at about 5 pm. As predicted, Emily invited Tia to come on down so that they could head for the beach.

TPOV

I walk in the door at Emily's to find her packing up a large cooler with food. She also had a large shopping bag full of sodas and paper plates.

"Geesh Emily! How much food do we really need?" I tease as I help her finish packing up the foods.

"T, you've not seen our boys eat. Bella and Kim will be bringing similar amounts of food with them." She laughed as Sam helped us carry everything out to the Jeep. Emily pointed to a couple of blankets sitting by the door saying that we would need those so I pick them up as we left the house for La Push.

When we arrived, Jared and Jacob had already started collecting wood for the evening's fire. Apparently this was a regular occurrence among them because it seemed like everyone knew what needed to be done and just did it. A table for food had been set off to the side of the fire. A grill had been prepped with charcoal. Someone even brought a stereo and the rock was rolling.

The wind was light and the waves called my name. After I helped Emily set up what she had brought, I dropped my bag over by the stereo and walked to the water's edge. I watched the waves digging my toes into the sand. I decided to walk up the beach just a ways to really get a better look at it. I began to see several vantage points that I needed to explore with my sketch pad. I had walked around a large boulder when I saw Seth approaching. He gave me a smile coming towards me.

"Hi T! I'm glad that you came." He walked with me in a companionable silence for a ways. Then, he stole a quick glance at me before he spoke. "I was hoping that we could hang out sometime next week now that you have settled in a bit. What do you think?"

I looked up at him considering his offer. "We could. I just need to find out if I have any tests coming up next week before we make any plans, ok?"

His eyes lit up at my answer and his excitement was written all over his face. "Great!" He turned his head to notice that a bunch of guys in our group had started playing football. One of them waved him over.

"Want to go play T?" he asked as he turned towards them.

I laughed and shook my head. "Seth, I'm terrible at football. Go have fun and pound them in the sand for me." I waved him on as he jogged over to the game.

I rejoined the group by the music. Emily was sitting on one of the blankets talking to Bella and another girl that I hadn't met before. Emily patted a spot by her. I took the offered spot brushing the sand off of my feet and legs.

"Tia, this is Kim, Jared's girlfriend. Kim, this is Tia, Sam's cousin that you've heard so much about." She added with a smile.

Kim looked up at me shyly saying "Hi.". I could tell that like me, she was the quiet one in the crowd. It's good to know that not everyone was a chatterbox. Bella and Emily were already talking again. This time their conversation was on wedding dresses which did not interest me in the least. I noticed that the guys had taken a break from their game and some were headed our way.

Quil and Jared decided that they needed to refuel before going back to the game. Jared grabbed a bag of chips before sitting down beside Kim. He fed her a couple of chips and kissed her on the nose sweetly. Quil had picked up a soda before sitting down beside me. As he opened the can, it spewed all over me. We were all laughing as he jumped up to take away the offending soda and bring me a towel. I was still laughing as I took the towel to wipe the soda off of my face and out of my hair. The game started back up, drawing them back to the insanity of it all.

I stretched out my legs and watched the football game. Actually, it was a cross somewhere between football and wrestling. Whenever someone was tackled, other team members just piled on top so that they all ended up rolling around laughing, obviously having a grand time. It was really nice to just watch them knowing that their friendship was one of a kind, unlike anything that I had ever seen before.

The sun would be setting soon so Sam started the charcoal in the grill to cook the burgers and hot dogs. Paul decided to get the fire going with entirely too much lighter fluid. The initial blaze was spectacular, to say the least. Everyone seemed to be settling down a bit.

Since it would be while yet until the food was ready, I grabbed my sketch pad and headed over to the boulder that I found earlier. I climbed to the top, took out my pad and began sketching the shoreline. I lost myself in my work for a few minutes, watching the scenery take shape as I worked. I put down my pad a moment just to look at it subjectively to see if it needed anything more for balance. However, instead of focusing on the shore line, I watched on the people in our group. Sam was talking quietly with Emily, holding her to his side with one hand as he flipped burgers with the other. Jacob, Bella, Kim and Jared were seated by the fire, laughing and talking. Their love was so real that I felt that I could Quil, Embry, Seth, and Paul were talking sports, joking about which team was better and why. The whole scene was just comfortable, the people, the fire, the food. I sighed to myself. I have wanted this very thing for myself for a very long time. I was tired of always feeling like I was on the outside looking in at something that I thought I couldn't have. I packed up my charcoal and pad, dropped down off of the boulder, and headed back to my friends. Dropping my bag over by Emily's, I walked over to Quil trying to make myself look calm and collected when in reality, my stomach was in my throat.

"Quil, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. He immediately stood and followed me away from the group.

QPOV

I had been watching Tia ever since she had arrived with Sam and Emily. I saw her smiling more, noticing that she looked more at ease around everyone. I felt bad for having tried to drown her with my soda but her laughter made up for it. I loved seeing her eyes light up when she was happy.

After the game broke up, I walked over thinking about sitting down next to her again, but I didn't want to push things. I told her that I would wait until she was ready. I just hoped that that moment would be soon. I found a spot by Embry and Seth.

Everyone found a sat around the fire and started talking. I see that Tia had hopped up with her sketch pad. She walked over to a nearby boulder. Finding a comfortable spot to sit, she began sketching. I tried not to be obvious, but I would glance over at her. Her face was focused on her work. The wind blew her hair gently. She stopped drawing to stare out over the beach. She seemed to be content. My wolf sighed and I turned back to the conversation between Embry and Seth. Those two were obsessed with sports. Listening to them bicker over whose team was better was almost as good as any comedy show out there.

All of a sudden, I look up and there she stands in front of me. "Quil, can I talk to you for a moment?"

_Please, o please, let this be the answer that I've been waiting for._ I hopped up and followed her as we walked down the beach.

Third Person POV

Eyebrows rose as soon as Tia and Quil were out of their line of vision. Embry smirked and Paul was about to make a comment when they heard Sam hiss. They dropped it and went back to their sports talk. Seth's normally happy face clouded over as he watched Tia walk out of sight.

TPOV

We walked in silence until we were out of earshot. I was trying to decide how to start this conversation as I drug my toes through the surf. Once I felt we were at a safe distance, I pointed at a large trunk of drift wood. We went over and sat down facing the waves.

"I spoke to mom today." I said trying to work my way into the real conversation that I wanted to have.

"Yeah? What did she say?" he asked.

"I asked her how long I would be here living with Uma. She told me that things in Vegas were not good at the moment, and that it was best for me to live here on the Res for the foreseeable future." I continued to watch the waves roll in, trying to work up my courage.

"Is she alright, T?" he looked concerned.

"I don't think so. I'm willing to bet her sleazy boyfriend Jim is the reason for her answer." I shudder as I think about _him_.

"So…what does this mean?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. It's time to try.

"Quil, I've been thinking about my life before coming here. I now realize that I wasn't living. I was frozen in limbo, not enjoying my life. I have always known that my life was missing something but I didn't know what until I moved in with Uma. I'm learning what it's like to have family around me, to feel like I belong, and to allow myself to feel." I scuff the sand with my toes trying to hide the fact that my eyes had teared up just a bit. This next step was huge for me.

"I would like very much to be your girlfriend Quil." _There, I did it._

QPOV

_Did she just say what I thought she said? She did!_ My wolf is jumping and yipping but I have to rein it in. I can't react that way at this moment. Not yet anyways…

I turn to face Tia. The wind is whipping her hair into her face. I reach up to push her hair back, brushing her cheek as I did.

"T, you have all of that and more here with the Tribe and especially with me." I see the unshed tears in her eyes. I use my thumb to wipe the tears away. "I promise you that what we have will move at your pace. I will never push you into anything. If you ever feel overwhelmed, you just need to tell me, ok?" She nods.

I lean forward to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. I sat there a few minutes longer just looking at her. I could stay here in this moment for the rest of the night but I can smell the burgers coming off of the grill.

I stand up and hold my hand out to her. She takes mine and I entwine our fingers. We walk back to our friends.

Third Person POV

Sam looks up as Tia and Quil rejoin the group to see them holding hands. Emily elbows him in the ribs to say "Stop staring!" and looks up at him with a gleam in her eye. They sit back down side by side near Jacob and Bella. "Let's eat!" Emily said and everyone jumps up to get in line.

After everyone had loaded up their plates and gone back to their spots by the fire, Paul decided that it was time for some ghost stories. He had a low, melodic voice that when he wasn't being sarcastic, drew you into his tale and wrapped you up in it.

QPOV

Paul was about halfway through a story about a haunted cave located here on the res when I ran out of my drink. I gently nudge Tia who had forgotten her food. She was totally lost in the story. I asked her if she wanted another drink and she nodded.

I go over to the table to reach into the drink cooler. Embry sidles up beside me. He's so funny when he's trying to be nonchalant. "So…what did she say? Are you two a thing now?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I flick ice water from the drink cooler at him laughing under my breath. "Yes, we are a thing now." My grin got bigger.

He shouldered me out of the way to grab a soda for himself. "About damn time!" He's happy for me.

I grab a bottle of water for Tia. Looking over at the food table, I see that Bella had made her famous decadent brownies. Knowing that T had a thing for chocolate, I pick up a couple for her. I walk back over to my spot, handing the water to Tia who is finally eating. Paul had taken a break in his story telling so that he could dig into thirds on hamburgers.

I hand a brownie to T and her eyes light up. I'll need to remember this for future reference. The way to my girl's heart is with chocolate. I laugh as she takes a bite of the brownie. She makes a contented sigh as she chews. I watch as she eats her brownie in moment of bliss. Gods, I love her.

Third Person POV

No one missed the "brownie moment" between Tia and Quil. They just didn't make it obvious that they were watching. Sam whispers in Emily's ear "He's totally whipped already." and Emily giggles. Paul finished his third burger and started another ghost story. The fire had burned down to a gentle blaze, rather than the blasting inferno that it had been earlier. Everyone snuggles down to listen to his tale. Tia lets the rhythm of Paul's voice lull her as she stares into the flames.

TPOV

I find Paul's voice relaxing as I stare into the fire. I watch the flames dance and hear the sizzle of the wood. My vision blurs around the edges and I no longer hear anything going on around me.

_I was walking through the misty forest. I could hear the night time creatures stirring. My feet did not make a sound as I walked on. Then, I hear a rustling to my left. As I turn my head, I see a flash of red and hear a woman's laugh. Almost immediately, I hear the same laugh on my right. Suddenly, the laughter is circling me. "What is she, Edward?" I hear the laughing voice say. Fear of that voice takes over and I start to run. The mist that was once covering the ground changed into smoke, suffocating me, and then into fire. I can't escape the flames. I look around for a way out when I come face to face with a set of glowing gold eyes. I scream "NO!" _

QPOV

I watch Tia stare into the fire and lose focus on the world around her. She seems lost in her own thoughts for a minute. Suddenly, she screams NO!

I turn to her trying to take her in my arms. At first, she starts fighting against me like she is trying to get away from some imaginary evil until I see her focus return. She looks up at me trembling.

"Who is Edward?" she asks quietly.

I look over at Sam with a look of concern on my face. Both Emily and Bella are staring at Tia. We'll need to be explaining some things to her soon.

Unknown POV

Bobbing in the waves about 500 yds from shore and watching the group by the fire, he waits. His anger grows. _Those damn mutts, it's just a matter of time. Payback will be hell._ As they settle into their meal, he sees the visions in her head. She could be dangerous to their plan. He needs to talk to Victoria. His head drops below the water line.

**If you get a chance, I'd love hear what you all think of my story so far. I'm still working out some plot kinks and your comments might help me with those. **

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN – I do not own the characters of Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 10**

Third Person POV

"Who is Edward?" Tia asks very quietly, but everyone around the fire heard her. Quil looks to Sam asking silently what needed to be done. Concern is etched in both of their faces. Now was neither the time nor place to answer her question.

Sam takes a moment to think about how to get through this. He starts playing with Emily's fingers and then says "Paul, Emily hasn't heard all of the legends of Taha Aki. Tell us one." Emily's eyes light up in interest. Paul understands the real request that his Alpha is making so he starts telling one of the Spirit Warrior legends. Quil took this opportunity to explain to Tia who Taha Aki was in an attempt to distract her. It worked. Soon Tia was once again listening to Paul's story with anticipation.

As the legend came to an end, it was obvious from the drooping eyes and the silence among the group that it was time to call it a night. "Sam, I'll take Tia home." Quil helps Tia stand and collect her things. Sam looks at Quil with the silent request that he come over to his place as soon as Tia was safely home. When they reach his truck, he helps Tia get in and comes around to his side.

"Quil, no one answered my question about Edward." She said looking at him as he put his key in the ignition.

QPOV

"I'm not sure that I'm the person to answer your question." He replied hating the fact that he wasn't being completely honest with her. "What happened to you back there Tia? Why did you scream?"

Looking nervous yet again, she explains as her fingers mess with the zipper on her beach bag. "I've been having these dreams. They're strange and frightening. I don't know what they mean".

I put my hand on top of hers. "Tell me. Maybe, I can help."

Tia begins to tell her dream sequence starting with the red blur, the laughter, the mist changing to fire and the glowing gold eyes. "It seems that there's a small part of each of my dreams that changes every time I have it though. The last time I dreamt, which was at Emily's sleep over, something very large was thrown into a tree by the red blur. I can still hear its whimpers of pain." She closed her eyes in sympathy that she couldn't quite understand. "This time, the laughing voice was asking Edward "What is she?" I know that this will sound stupid but it felt as though the voice was asking about me. I woke up from the dream shortly thereafter when I screamed as the flames rose around me again. The dreams feel so real."

I listened making mental notes of what Sam would want to know about this latest dream or I was until she mentioned our most recent fight with Victoria, the one in which that bitch threw me into a tree. My face dropped when I realized that Tia had witnessed my injury and was noticeably upset because of it. What if she starts dreaming about our battles that might not end well? What if she sees one of our deaths? I close my eyes to hide the pain that my thoughts were causing.

I drive down the hill from Uma's to Sam's house. I park out front to find Sam waiting on the front porch for me. He was sitting in a chair looking down at his feet, deep in thought. I sat down next to him and explained my conversation with Tia. He didn't look up until I had finished.

"Sam, I don't know if I can handle what will happen to her if she sees one of us get hurt. My heart was breaking when she described watching me as I was slammed into the tree. I just don't think…" I close my eyes in an attempt to block out these thoughts. That fear laden path would not help me find a way to help her.

Sam looks up finally and sighs. "I knew that this day was going to come. I just wish that it hadn't come so quickly. I need to call a Council meeting to discuss this with them. I asked them to hold off on officially acknowledging your Imprint due to her situation but I don't think we can wait any longer. Between Uma and your grandfather, they will come up with a plan on how to handle this. Give me a couple of days to get everything set. I'll let you know when we're ready." I can see the determination in his eyes. It's obvious that he cares for Tia almost as much as I do.

Third Person POV

The beginning of the school week was like any other only the winter rains were starting. Living in the wettest part of the country meant that everyone carried galoshes, umbrellas and a rain jacket everywhere this time of the year. Quil picked up Tia on the rainy mornings to give her a ride to school. They would hang out together, studying or watching a movie, in the evenings. They split their time between Uma's house and Old Quil's.

TPOV

Tuesday night was the first night that I had ever spent any time around Quil's grandfather. Quil insisted in cooking dinner for me. He had learned to cook from his mother. He said that being in the kitchen reminded him of her. Old Quil sat in his recliner by the tv smiling at me as I sat on the sofa. He watched me for a long moment as Quil busied himself in the kitchen. I was about to starting to get uncomfortable when until he finally spoke.

"I can see that you make my grandson very happy. You are perfect for him. It makes my heart glad to see this. You two deserve each other." He said these words so simply and so matter of a fact. I could not doubt that he meant what he said and that he truly believed in us. I gave him my best smile in thanks.

Third Person POV

Wednesday morning managed to break through the rain that had been plaguing the Reservation. The day was going to be overcast and cool. Quil texts Tia saying that they could walk to school since the weather had improved and Tia agreed. She loved their walks.

Classes went as usual until she got to art class. As she entered the room, she immediately noticed that Seth had changed. Apparently, he was going through a massive growth spurt. What was worse though is that his easy going smile was gone. He didn't even speak to her as she sat down. He worked through class quietly, only occasionally looking up at Tia whenever he thought that she wouldn't notice. As they were cleaning up their projects, Seth finally spoke.

"So, are you dating Quil now Tia?"

"Yes Seth, I am." She answered truthfully. She really liked Seth but as a friend, not in any romantic way.

His face turned stormy. He snatched up his books from the table and slammed out of the room, leaving Tia very confused in his wake.

Agitated by that brief conversation, she decided to text her mom on the way to lunch just to touch base with her. Tia was at her lunch table by herself since Seth was apparently upset with her. She ate in silence waiting for her mom's reply. Finally, her phone buzzed. She flipped it open to see her message.

_Still hiding up there with those half breeds? Come home so that we can spend some time together. I can't wait to get my hands on you._

Tia was shocked. There is no way her mom wrote that text. It had to be Jim. She grabbed her things and headed blindly out to her locker. Once she had the door open, she began switching out her books for the afternoon classes. Lost in thought, she was trying to stay calm, fighting away her inner demons. _Why would Jim write that? Did mom get my message? If not, where is she? Why does he have her phone? _ Her mind spirals downward with questions that she can't answer as panic starts to set in. She stands at her locker staring at nothing, trying to remember to breathe and stay calm, but she begins to tremble. Totally distracted, she didn't notice that Quil and Jared were sneaking up behind her in the noisy hallway. Planning to play a joke on her, Jared grabbed both of Tia's arms suddenly.

Tia froze for just a split second. Memories of hands grabbing her flooded her mind. Panic set in. She turned around to face Quil who was hoping to steal a kiss on the cheek, but the look on her face stopped him in his tracks. Quil saw terror.

Tia dropped everything in her arms and ran out the door into the woods. Quil ran after her leaving a confused Jared behind. Tia didn't run just to the edge of the woods but went straight into the trees. She ran as fast as she could until she felt as though she could no longer breathe and that her legs were going to give out. After a couple of minutes of stumbling over roots and crashing through brush, she finally came to a stop.

TPOV

RUN! GET AWAY! DON'T LOOK BACK! My mind screamed when I first felt hands grabbing me. It was instinct. It was survival. Panic took complete control. I throw my books on the floor as I run through the doors, across the parking lot, and into the woods. My only thought is to get away before it happens again. I ran until I was no longer able to take another step. I am struggling to catch my breath. I force myself to sit down on the ground before I end up collapsing. The questions continue to scream through my head. I put my hands over my ears in an attempt to stop them. I close my eyes and put my elbows on my knees trying desperately to calm down.

QPOV

I'm laughing quietly with Jared as we sneak up on Tia. Jared was supposed to get her to turn one way and I was going to get closer to her face so that I could spook her when she turned away from him, maybe steal a kiss. Our attempt to pull a little prank went very badly. Instead of turning towards Jared, Tia froze for just a moment. Then she dropped everything in her hands and ran out the doors.

I looked at Jared. We were both very confused. He bends down to pick up her things as I run after her. I thought that she would stop before going into the trees but I was wrong. I wanted to phase in to catch her quickly but she wasn't ready to see my wolf yet. Instead, I sped up and had to rely on my human eyes and ears to find her.

Finally, I see her sitting in a small clearing. I thought she was crying at first but I couldn't hear her. Instead, I saw her trembling with her eyes shut and her ears covered, trying to shut out everything around her. I walk over to her slowly and stoop down in front of her so she could see me when she looked up.

"Tia?" I'm afraid to touch her. "Tia, what's wrong? Jared and I were just trying to pull a prank on you. We didn't mean to upset you."

I sat down beside her with my arms open, hoping that she would come to me. "Come here, let me hold you." She leaned into me and I pulled her closer. I held her tightly wishing that I could make whatever did this go away. After several minutes, her trembling stopped and her breathing was returning to normal.

"Tia, please…tell me."

She looks into my eyes for a moment and I can see that the sadness has engulfed her again. I pull her even closer. My wolf is anxious, wanting to protect her but doesn't know how. She turns her head away from me to stare out into the trees.

"Remember our conversation at La Push about my mom? I think things have gone very bad for her." She explains the text that she received and her worries. "I think Jim, mom's boyfriend, wrote that message."

"What did he mean by getting his hands on you again?" I have to put a lock down on my anger for this slime bag Jim before I do something really bad.

Tia sighs and goes quiet for a moment. "The night before I moved to the Res, he was drunk or high, or both. I don't know…I had locked myself into my room that evening to get away from him and his greasy friends. He broke down my door to get to me. I could hear my mom screaming in the other room. He tried to…tried to…" and the tears began to fall.

I close my eyes trying to imagine the fear she felt. My wolf was clawing for release. I wanted so badly to haul ass to Vegas just so I could shred this low life. I forced myself to calm down but the shaking had started. I was very close to phasing. I rubbed her arms to comfort both of us.

"T, did he rape you?" I choked out, fearful of her reply.

"No but only because mom pulled him off of me. I passed out after that but I remember seeing mom's face covered in bruises the next morning as she told me that I was moving here.

No wonder she looked so sad and broken her first days at Uma's. "You're here now Tia. I won't let that happen to you ever again." I tuck her head into my chest and smooth her hair. We stayed there in that position until both of us were no longer shaking. A new resolve had lodged itself into my chest, Never Again. I lose myself to my thoughts with her in my arms. She deserves some explanations starting now. I just need to figure out how.

"I have an idea." I pull back from our embrace just a hair. "I think you need to see my favorite place on this reservation. It holds a special place in my heart like you do. What do you say? Ditch your classes and go site seeing with me?"

TPOV

Trying to push the memories of my last night in Vegas out of my head, I snuggle into Quil's chest. His arms pull me closer. His warmth soothes me. The trembling slows down. I concentrate on my breathing and within a few moments, they're gone. Once again, I feel safe in his arms. I don't want to move. I want to stay where we are for all eternity.

"I'd love to get out of here, if only for just a little while." I say pulling away from Quil's chest. I can see that he's upset by what I told him but there's a spark in his eyes when he talks about his favorite place.

He stands and helps me to my feet. He takes my hand and we walk out of the woods. We walk over to his house where he helps me into his truck. He takes a moment to look into the woods before getting in himself. He looks excited and anxious. My curiosity is beginning to grow.

QPOV

Before getting in, I scan the woods for Jared. I finally see him beyond the field across the road from my house. He needed to know that Tia was safe and with me. Getting into the truck, my mind is racing with question about how to go about this. _What do I say? Should I show her my wolf first? What do I do if she doesn't react the way I want her to?_ Gods, this was hard. I sigh, no sense in just letting this simmer any longer. I have to try.

"I never told you about my parents, T." I turn on some music to help my nerves and she turned in her seat to face me as I drive away from the main housing area on the Res. A couple of miles later, I turn onto a dirt road that will eventually to climb up the mountain. "My dad was killed in a storm when I was 5 years old. Since then, mom and I lived with grandfather at his place. He helped me deal with the loss of dad which was not easy for me." I stop talking for a second, thinking about dad and the next part of this story. "My mom was diagnosed with lymphoma when I was 11. The chemo and radiation treatments were brutal on her. With each visit to the hospital, I watched her get weaker and weaker. She passed away a year later." I stare off at the road in front of me, unable to say more for the moment.

I feel Tia scoot closer to me and put her arm around my shoulders. Her eyes shine with unshed tears from my story.

"I'm not telling you this to make you cry T. I'm taking you to my mom's waterfall. Whenever we had had a rough day and the weather would allow, we would come up here. She loved the sound of the water, the singing of the birds. It's beautiful. Every time I go there. I think of her, smiling, laughing and healthy. I want to share this with you."

I stop the truck over by the large sycamore as I always have. I pull Tia out of the truck behind me putting my arm around her waist to help her steady herself. We walk towards the waterfall. I take her to the best vantage point to see the falls.

TPOV

We walk for about a half mile from the truck towards the sound of the running water. The trees are so serene. The sound of the falls was soothing. I looked up to see birds happily singing to the World. When we stopped walking, I look ahead of us to the falls itself. It was breathtaking with the power of the falling water surrounded by trees. There's a large pool at the foot of the falls that would be very inviting on a hot summer's day. I breathe in the fresh, moist air.

I turn to Quil. He's lost in thought, probably remembering the times that he spent with his mom here.

QPOV

I take her over to a flat boulder to let her sit down. I turn to her so that I can see her face. "Tia, I know that you've been asking for some answers. Can I show you one?" Her eyes become inquisitive. "You know that I would never let anything hurt you, right? Can you trust me to show you this?" She nods.

"Stay right here on this rock. I'm going to go over to that stand of trees and I will return in just a second with what I need to show you. Please trust in me. Nothing will harm you."

I walk to the trees trying to make some quick decisions. When I phase, any of the pack who were in wolf form would know what happened today with Tia. I didn't care if Jared found out. He's my best friend but Tia's story is not mine to tell. She should be allowed to decide if and when she wants that information made public. I decide to focus on getting a message to Sam. Once I'm behind the trees, I get out of my clothes and phase.

_Sam, I need to talk to you. _Attempting to keep my mind only on my message, I hoped that my request would get to him. He needed to know what happened today. I walk out of the tree cover towards Tia.

TPOV

I watch as he stands as Quil disappears into the trees. I wonder what it could be that he needs me to know. I trust him but have to admit that this is odd. I love over at the falls again when I hear something coming towards me. I turn and my jaw drops.

My breathing stops as I find myself face to face with a huge wolf. It was at least 6' tall and massive. It stared straight at me. I begin to inch backwards on the boulder thinking that I was about to become its next snack.

It lowers its head and whimpers softly when it sees my retreat. There was sadness in its voice. I get the courage to look the wolf in the eyes again. Instead of hunger, I see gentleness. I see…

"Quil?"

The wolf rose to stand proudly before me. I watch as his chocolate brown fur rippled when I said his name. With a nod of his head, he headed back to the trees.

QPOV

My prayers had been answered. She saw me in my wolf and she understands. I quickly phase back, put my clothes on and go back to Tia. She's still on the boulder where I had left her. When I came to a stop in front of her, she looked with awe in her face.

"What just happened Quil? How did you do that?"

I sat down next to her again and started explaining using the Quileute legend of Spirit Warriors that we talked about on our first date. I held her hand as I told her that I was a shape shifter like the many generatiosn of our Tribe before me. She took all of the information without saying a word.

I take her hand gently. "Tia, I know that this is a lot for you to grasp right now, but I need you to understand one thing. I feel very protective of you. I always have since the day we first met by the lake at Uma's. You have become everything to me. I am capable of protecting you from any harm that should ever come your way, but I want to know if this is what you want. Can you accept me knowing the truth about me?"

TPOV

I listen to Quil's explanation, beginning to grasp that the legends were in fact truth. That wolf is my Quil. I close my eyes to think for a moment. Ever since I set foot on the Reservation, it has been either Sam or Quil who have always been there for me whenever I needed them. Their concern and vigilance have never wavered. The time that I've spent here has taught me that I can trust them. Now, Quil is asking my permission to be my protector, mine alone.

Taking a deep breath, I open my eyes. "Are there others? Do I know them?" I'm not quite ready to answer his question yet.

Quil gives a sigh of relief. "Yes, you've met all of them. We spent most of the afternoon with them over at La Push last week. They are like me, T. Their sole wish is to see that you, along with everyone else in this tribe, are always protected and safe. They will be there for you whenever or if I can't. However, I was hoping that they wouldn't be needed as much. I would like that job for myself." He looks hopeful.

I place my hand on the side of his face to show him my sincerity. "I think I would like that very much." I can think of no other person, or wolf, that I'd rather have by my side.

Quil's response was amazing. His eyes lit up at my reply and he jumped with energy. His smile was so bright that it lit up what was once my dark, frightened heart. I felt the warmth of his protection in my heart. He pulled me into a gentle hug. His contentment wrapped around me, surrounding me like a blanket. Old Quil was right. He's perfect for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN – I do not own the characters of Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 11**

QPOV

After allowing myself to bask in our newfound happiness for a few moments, I walk hand in hand with Tia to the truck. Once we're in the truck, she changes the cd to Muse. It fit our mood perfectly at that moment.

"T, I need to talk to Sam after I drop you off. Is it ok if I come back by after dinner?"My thumb is drawing designs on the back of her hand as I wait for her answer.

"That's fine. I'd like to draw the images that I have in my mind from the waterfall. I might have it sketched up by the time you get there." She smiled.

We listen to the music on the way back, enjoying just being with each other. I drop her off at Uma's giving her a kiss on the cheek. After I see her shut the door behind her, I go down the hill to Sam's house.

I walk in to see that Sam and Jared are in the living room watching tv and Emily is fixing dinner. My stomach grumbled at the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. No more than 2 seconds later, Jared threw a muffin at my head. I caught it with ease and I finally let out a laugh. From the laugh, my grin turned into a beaming smile. I sat down on the couch chewing my on my snack.

"Is she ok?" asks Jared.

I told them about the strange text message and her mom's slime ball boyfriend. "I wanted to phase so bad when she told me what he tried to do her that night. I wanted to haul ass right then to Vegas to shred that bastard myself, but I knew that I couldn't."

Sam and Jared watch me closely. I could see the pride in their eyes for having such fierce devotion to my Imprint. Most newborn werewolves could not have handled that sort of situation as well as I did.

"Then, I took her to the waterfall by Carson's Ridge" I took a deep breath before continuing. "…and I phased for her so that I could start telling her the truth."

Sam flew up off of the couch lunging at me. "You did WHAT? What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what could have happened?"He glares at me and then he turns toward Emily, his eyes filled with anguish. "Damn it Quil!" Sam trembles in anger.

Jared tries to diffuse the situation "…but she took your phasing well, didn't she? I mean, you had a smug grin on your face when you came in a moment ago."

I nodded my head "She took it very well and even asked if she had met any of the other shifters. I told her that she had when we were at La Push the other night."

"…and?" Jared waits for me to continue but I held up my hands palm up.

"And that's where we are. She knows that we are werewolves."

"You didn't mention the imprint at all?" Jared looks puzzled.

"I decided not to tell her just yet Jare. I want her to be comfortable with me before I do."

Sam managed to calm down. "Ok Quil, as much as I really want to kick your ass for pulling a stunt like that, I have to admit that you did the right thing in not pushing with the Imprint." His anger is gone. "However, no more phasing in her presence until you have my permission Quil." The voice of the Alpha had spoken.

Sam goes on to talk about his meeting with the Council. "They want to some to read through the legends about Fire Dreamers before we talk to her. We'll probably have our meeting with her next week."

The news is now playing on the tv in front of us. The reporter is telling us of even more killings in Seattle. We are all anxious hoping that whatever that menace is doesn't start heading towards us. Sam stands up getting ready to on patrol after he eats dinner. "Quil, you and Jared have the next shift. Go get some rest."

I leave Sam's to have dinner with Grandfather. I explain to him what had happened at the waterfall. I didn't feel like it was my place to talk about what happened at Tia's place in Vegas before she moved here. He nods his head as I tell him about phasing for her.

"Well done grandson, she deserves the truth especially now that she will soon be taking on her own role in the Tribe. She will need you to be with her when we tell her."

I help clean up after dinner and then head over to see Tia. I knock on the door. I can see Uma rise from her chair. She opens the door for me saying "She's in her room. Go on back."

I walk across the living room. Nearing her room, I can hear her music playing. As I push her door open, I see that she has fallen asleep. She is lying face down on her mattress and she's surrounded by her sketches. There are several that she must have decided to trash. She had drawn several different views of the falls. I take a moment to watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful. I gently touch her cheek with the back of my hand, not really wanting to wake her but I needed to know how she was handling things.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she woke. A smile plays across her face. Pulling herself to sitting, she flips her hair back out of her face. I sit down beside her.

"Hey" she scoots closer to me, placing her cheek on my shoulder.

"What have you been up to? Can I see your drawings?"

She handed me the pad; I turn the pages seeing just how talented Tia is. There were several sketches of people obviously unaware that they were being drawn. They looked too distracted to have taken notice. I stopped on the red headed woman sketch. "Is this the woman from your dream T?"

"It is. Her hair is vivid red and her eyes frighten me." She whispers in reply.

I flip to the soul eating eyes piece. A look of recognition crosses my face. Then, I flip over two more pages to see her latest piece. "It took me several tries to get the perspective the way I wanted but the end result turned out awesome." She explained. It was our waterfall but on the boulder at the top of the falls was a wolf standing guard.

"That's me." I touched the drawing with reverence. "You drew me guarding the falls."

"The falls are a special place to you Quil. I had to draw your wolf there." I shyly smiled up at him. "I drew this for you."

"Really?" I set the pad down to turn towards her. "This means a lot to me, just like you do." I bring my hand up to her face.

TPOV

I can see the sincerity in his eyes. I lean forward and gently place my lips on his. Our first real kiss was brief and soft. He caressed my cheek. I felt like the most special person on the planet at that moment. When our kiss ended, he gave a contented sigh.

"I can't stay too long, T. I have some stuff that needs to get done before I hit my pillow. Will you be ok tonight?"

I think for a moment about everything that had happened. I rubbed his arm and nodded. "I will. It helps to know that I have my own wolf watching over me."

Quil's face lit up as I called him my wolf. We listened to a couple of more songs before he had to leave. I walked him to the door. I gave him a quick kiss goodbye before he walked to his truck.

QPOV

(phases in to start patrol)

_It's about time you got your butt out here._

I hear Jared's voice in my head. I'm running the borders as we had been ordered allowing the act of running itself to take some of my tension away from me. My mind wanders off to think about our discussion at the falls.

_You know, it would be a lot easier on you if you'd just tell Tia about your imprint. _

I huffed rather than reply to him. I couldn't explain to him exactly why I was holding out on telling her. My anger was still too fresh whenever I thought of what almost happened to her.

_What the hell? That bastard tried to rape her? _

Shit. I stop running. It's my fault that he knows. I couldn't keep that memory out of my head. I howl in anger and frustration. Jare's howl joins mine.

_Jared, Quil, what's going on?_ Sam must have phased in when he heard our angry cries. It took a split second of our shared memory for him to understand why. _Oh god…I need to go talk to Emily. _His voice is gone.

We run full speed for a couple of miles just to work out our emotions. When we finally stop close to the top of a mountain that overlooked the Res, Jared stopped to look at me.

_I think you two need some normal time. Ever since she moved to Uma's, she's been on an emotional roller coaster. Kim and I are going over to Bella's for a movie night with her and Jake. Why not join us?_

_Let me talk to T, but I'm sure that she would love to. _

After a couple of more hours patrolling, we start heading home. I swing by Uma's just to check on Tia. I watch her for a moment through her window. She looked peaceful, no dreams. I felt a pull on my heart for the pain that she went through before she came to us.

SPOV

After I phase back, I find Emily in the bathroom getting ready for bed. I walk up behind her and put my arms around her, pulling her close to my chest. I close my eyes and bury my nose in her hair. "Men are bastards sometimes Emily. I know that I've been one myself but it was never intentional. I never meant to hurt anyone." She turns to face me with a concerned look on her face. I tell her about the truth of Tia's haunted, sad look. Her eyes grow large as she realizes how she had been mistreated. I tighten my arms around her. "We're going to make sure that she will always be safe with us." She nods in agreement and puts her head on my chest wanting me to just hold her.

Third Person POV

The remainder of the week flew by. The movie date was set for Friday night. Each pair was bringing different types of snacks and the girls were given the task of choosing a movie as long as it wasn't too mushy.

Jacob had arrived first as Bella was finishing up making a huge batch of dip and her double chocolate brownies. Next came Jared and Kim who brought a sandwich tray and chips.

At 6 pm, Charlie managed to scoot out the door before the house was overrun with teenagers. Besides, he didn't want to interfere. He approved of Bella being with Jake and as far as he could tell from his friends on the Res, everyone liked the other two couples as well. He smiled thinking back to his teen years remembering what it was like to be curled up on the couch with your girl, doing nothing more than just being.

"You kids have fun. No wild antics while I'm gone. I don't want to hear any of my officers being called out to respond to something happening at my house." He glared over at Jake knowing that he was just being an overprotective dad. Nothing was going to happen.

TPOV

_Why am I nervous?_ I've spent time around them before. I wish I wasn't so tense. I sigh out loud. Quil had picked me up about 15 minutes ago to drive over to Bella's. We listened to music holding hands while we made our way to Forks. I sigh trying to make myself at ease.

"What's with the sigh T?" he smiled over at me. He seems so at ease.

"I don't' know. I've never been much for the social scene." I glanced up at him

"You're going to have a blast. We used to do this sort of thing all of the time with just us boys before we all started imprint...I mean dating. The only difference between now and then is the choice of the movies." He laughed trying cover up his slip of the tongue.

I look up at Bella's house as we pull in to her driveway. It looked alive with energy, the tv blaring and laughter coming from the four already inside. Quil helps me carry our share of the snacks, Uma's muffins, fruit salad and sausage balls.

QPOV

_Crap! What is it with me lately? I can't keep my mind off of her._ My wolf wants to claim her. I scuff the ground trying not let my frustrations get the best of me as I come around the truck to help Tia out and carry food.

We walk into the house to see Jake kicked back in the recliner with Bella on his lap and Jared with Kim on an oversized bean bag on the floor in front of the tv. They were watching Myth Busters, laughing at the antics of Jaime and Adam. Bella's head popped up the second she heard us come up to the door.

Jake and Bella helped us get the food set up in the kitchen. The plates were set out and everyone dug in. Tia and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch. She was curled up beside me, munching on some chips.

Jared was on his fourth or fifth brownie when Kim slapped his hand. "Hey, that was on my plate!" She swatted him in the head but he still managed to eat the last bite with a grin.

I snorted at him. Jare picked up an empty cup and threw it at my head. I ducked but it bounced off of the couch to hit Tia instead.

"Hey!" She looked upset but I could see the glint in her eyes. I reached over to kiss her "injury" when she decided to play dirty. She grabbed the nearest pillow and whopped me in the head. We were all laughing when we heard Bella putting the empty brownie plate in the sink.

"Kim, Tia, why don't I show you the rest of the house really quick before the movie starts?" She starts up the stairs and our girls follow her. Since they were going to be gone for a couple of minutes, we guys decided to make a third pass at the food in the kitchen.

BPOV

I made a show of pointing out the various rooms upstairs before we stopped in my room. I ushered them inside and quietly shut the door behind us. I walked over to my closet to pull out my hidden pan of brownies. I knew too well how long those downstairs were not going to last. I hid this batch away so that we could have a girls' moment.

We all sat down on my bed with the brownies between us. Each of us was nibbling on our chocolate when Tia asked a question out of the blue.

"What does imprint mean?"

Kim and I look at each other not knowing how to reply. It's not our place to talk to her about her true relationship with Quil but it seems only fair that she knows what the word means since we were imprints too.

"It is the term that the pack uses to say that a wolf has found his soul mate." I say matter of fact. Kim gives me a small smile as reassurance that I had said the right thing.

"So, Sam imprinted on Emily?"

We both nodded, not wanting her to take the questioning any further.

"How are you and Quil getting on? He looks so happy whenever he's with you Tia." Kim asks trying to distract her. We each snagged one more brownie.

"He's a really sweet guy." She blushed. "I am happy with him too."

"Well, we've been gone for a whole 5 minutes from our boys. If we stay up here too much longer, they will come hunting for us and our secret brownie stash will be history." I winked as we all got up. Walking down the stairs, we watch our boys all look up at us with love obvious in their eyes. I hope that Quil comes clean with Tia soon. They deserve to be happy each other.

Third Person POV

They all settle down to start the movie. Kim had chosen some spy comedy that involved lots of silliness and great one liners. At about halfway through the movie, Tia got up to make a bathroom run. She couldn't help but notice that Bella was sound asleep on Jake's shoulder and Jared was playing with Kim's hair as they both laughed at the movie. She starts up the stairs to see Quil watching her. There's a look in his eyes that escapes her. She can see that he's holding something back but she doesn't know what or why.

QPOV

After spending an hour with Tia curled up by my side, I didn't like the feeling of emptiness when she stood to go the bathroom. I wanted her with me but I knew that I was being a bit unreasonable. I heard the bathroom door shut.

Kim looks up at me and whispers. "Quil, you need to talk to her. She asked us what imprinting was when we were upstairs earlier."

I drop my head back on the couch and close my eyes. It seemed as if things were moving too fast. I didn't want to push Tia. "Do you think she is ready for this Kim?"

"Well honestly, if she's asking questions, then I think it's safe to say that she's at least curious. If you explain that you have no desire to speed up your relationship, I think she can handle it."

I rub my hands over my eyes wishing that this could be easier, but then again, getting things out in the open would do just that. I guess I'm just scared.

"Ok, I will." I sat back up to see Kim give me a reassuring smile.

A few minutes later, Tia came down the steps again. I stood up as she neared the bottom. "Come take a walk with me Tia." I hold out my hand and she takes it. We exit through the back door.

Once outside on the back porch, I turn to face her. She looks up at me and her skin shines in the moonlight. I lean against the porch railing. Pulling her closer, I lay a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I was thinking that we needed a moment of "us" time. I love our friends but I've wanted a minute with you since we started the movie."

Tia puts her hands on my chest as I put my hands on her waist. I sigh and look into her eyes again.

"Is something wrong Quil?" she asks uncertain.

"No nothing is wrong. Everything is almost as right as it can get."

"Almost?"

"Tia, when we were at the falls the other day, I said that I wanted to be your protector, remember?"

She nods. I get up the courage to continue.

"There's more to it actually. I want to be whatever you want. I'll be your best friend, boyfriend, protector, lover, whatever as long as I can be with you. I don't like being separated from you at all. It hurts me whenever I am not." I close my eyes before taking the last step. "I've fallen in love with you Tia."

Her brow furrows trying to take everything in. "Why Quil? Why me? There are dozens of beautiful girls at our school and you choose me. I don't get it."

I reach up to put my hands on either side of her face. "Tia, you are beautiful to me. You are in my heart in a way that no other girl will ever be. I've imprinted on you."

"You what?"

"I've imprinted on you. It's a wolf thing. When we find our perfect mate, we imprint. There will never be anyone else for me but you, that is if you will have me." I look into her eyes and I see the beginnings of tears. My wolf whimpers. This has got to work.

TPOV

Tears well up in my eyes. _He's serious, isn't he? Do I want this? How could I not want this?_

I close my eyes as the tears roll down my cheeks. I take a deep breath, two and then three, trying to gather myself together.

"Tia?" he asked.

I open my eyes to stare into his. "You're mine? All mine." He nods his reply watching me closely. "All yours forever." His face is only inches away from mine. I lean forward and whisper. "I love you too Quil." Smiling, I kiss him. Our lips meet with newfound passion. He reaches up to put his hand in my hair and the other slips around my waist pulling me closer. Our kissing lasted for a couple of minutes until…

"Ow ow oooow!" Quiet giggles are coming from the kitchen door. We broke apart to see that our four friends had been listening to our conversation. Jared's grin was ear to ear. Kim smiled happy for us. Jake pulled Bella closer to him and kissed her on the cheek.

"Welcome to the pack Tia!" Bella said beaming.

I shyly hid my embarrassment in the crook of Quil's neck as he pulled me closer. His chin rested on my shoulder watching our friends and laughing in his happiness. He gave me another big squeeze and I squealed. I had never felt so happy in my entire life.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN – I don't own any of the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. I just borrowed them for a bit. ;)**

**Chapter 12**

TPOV

These past few days have been wonderful. I've spent most every minute of my free time with Quil when he wasn't on patrol. As soon as school let out, we would end up at one or the other's house to fly through our homework so that we could focus on each other rather than Calculus or Edgar Allen Poe. Winter weather had finally set in so we spent our evenings watching a movie, listening to music or reading.

The only dark cloud moments came when I tried calling mom but I only did so when Quil was by my side. He didn't want a repeat of that last text message. She never answered my calls. My worries increased but he would hold me until I felt them pass. I had to accept that mom was an adult making her own decisions.

One particular quiet afternoon, Quil was especially tired and fell asleep on the couch beside me. I reached into my book bag, grabbing my sketch pad. I quietly drew his peaceful face, his soft lips and his cropped black hair. I put my pad away so that I could do the detail work later. Uma had gone down to Sam's for the evening so it was just the two of us. I leaned over his face to kiss him on the nose. He snored softly. I moved to kiss his cheek, still no response. I planted a kiss on his lips and he responded. His arms came up around me, pulling me to his chest. I pulled away from his face just enough to see his grin.

"You may wake me up like that any time T." he sighed kissing me again as I settle down on the couch beside him.

He takes my hand. "Can I ask you a question? It's sort of a serious one."

"Sure, but only if I get to ask one next."

He looks down at his feet for a moment, trying to find the words. "Tia, I need to know if your mom's boyfriend was the only one to lay his hands on you." He asks quietly.

"Oh, you meant really serious." I swallow and close my eyes. This is my Quil. I can answer him. "No, he wasn't, but nothing ever scared me the way that night did. There have been several guys in mom's life, none like Jim though, who thought it was ok to back me into a corner or try to feel me up. I was always able to get away though, at least until that last night." I start to tremble at the memories.

He pulls me into his arms for a comforting hug. I can feel his warmth. I can feel his love pouring out for me. "I'm sorry that happened. You should never have been treated that way." He hugs me tighter burying his face in my hair, his breathing ragged. He pulls back to look me in the eyes. "I love you and no one will ever put their hands on you again. I promise." His face is solemn.

"I believe you Quil." I breathe. I lay my head on his shoulder, feeling loved and safe in his embrace. We sit in silence for a moment allowing our emotions to steady.

Feeling better, I ask my question. "About your wolf, is he a separate entity from you? How does this work?"

Quil laughs "No, we're not separate. We're one and the same. It's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I can feel my wolf inside of me when I'm in this form, just as I am a part of his mind when he's present. We think and act in unison."

"That day at the waterfall, you said that your wolf was happy. What did you mean?"

"He had been nagging for a while. He wanted you to see him. He is the source of our imprint, our bond. His heart swelled with pride when you accepted him."

"Could I see him again sometime soon? I'd love to draw him at a different angle."

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." He pulled me in for another kiss. We spent the next hour or so, just holding each other on the couch without any other concerns on our mind.

QPOV

Thursday afternoon came too quickly for my liking. I had received a call from Sam yesterday afternoon saying that the Council would be waiting for us at Uma's after school let out. I feel nervous for Tia. I know that whatever this is, it could be rough for her. I'm determined to stay by her side through it all though.

We pull up to the house and Tia notices that there are a couple of cars out front. She's curious as to what is going on. We walk in the door hand in hand to see that my Grandfather, Harry Clearwater, Billy Black, Sam, Uma and Emily are waiting for us in the living room. Uma smiles and asks us to have a seat. They have left room on the couch for us. Tia sits down beside Emily and I sit on her other side, taking her hand in mine.

Billy Black speaks first "Tia Walker, your dreams have come to our notice and we have gone back through our Tribe's legends to find the answer to them for you. It is not often that a Quileute has an ability such as yours, in fact it skips a generation."

Uma, her eyes gentle as always, adds "You are a fire dreamer, Tia, just like me."

"I'm a what?" she's confused. I feel her start to tremble.

Grandfather then steps up. "The fire dreamer has always held an important role among our people. It is through you that we can see into the future if ever there is a need. You can look into the flames for what is to come in hopes of preparing our people for their own survival."

Tia starts to shake her head slightly. Her trembling has increased. Emily puts a comforting arm around her shoulders and I put my other hand over ours.

"I don't understand. Why me?"

"This gift was handed down by the Great Spirit; only he knows why you were chosen." answers Uma. "You will need some training but you are well on your way to seeing your full potential. I will help you with this."

Tia looks down at her lap. She's overwhelmed and feeling a bit lost. I lean over to her ear. "Tia, this doesn't change who you are inside, only what you can do. I think that your training will help you get over the nightmares that you've been having." She hears the truth in my words and looks up at me with a tremulous smile.

Sam stands "The Council will now give you time to discuss this with Uma." Billy Black, Grandfather Quil and Harry Clearwater say goodbye and head out the door.

"Tia, do you want to the rest of us to leave? We can come back later after you've talked to Uma." Sam asks.

"No, I want you to stay, all of you." she replied.

TPOV

_I'm a what? This can't be happening. There's nothing that interesting about me. _My mind races after hearing the words fire dreamer. However, I can't deny that I want to believe this. It makes me a true member of the Tribe. Having lived away from the Reservation for most of my life, this could be the connection that I've needed to feel like I really belong here.

I give the Council leaders my thanks as they head out the door. Once the door is shut, Sam sits down again and Uma begins to talk.

"I've been waiting for this day to come, my child. What I didn't know was that it could carry so much sorrow for you in its wake." She picks up her tea to take a sip. "Tia, when I told you about your father's passing and that your mother left us because she couldn't take the daily reminders of him, I told you only part of the story. She also left with you because she feared that you too would be a fire dreamer. Your mother knew that I was a dreamer. I had stood up for our Tribe whenever needed. She had seen my powers at work many times."

Uma sighed sadly "One day, she was here with you while your father was out on his hunting trip. I looked into the fire and saw at a glance an event that would change our lives forever. I saw your father, my son, get killed by the bear. We had no way of warning the hunting party. It was too late."

I started crying silently. I couldn't imagine what this must have done to my mother or my Uma. Sam's face is awash in pain. He was a bit older than me but he was young when this happened so he can barely remember that day. I feel Emily's arm rubbing my back and Quil is still holding on to my hand like it's a lifeline.

"Your mother could not bear to have you become a dreamer like me so she took you away in hopes that your gift would never be revealed." Uma finished her tale.

I look out the window for a moment. Then I breathe in, finding strength that I never knew I had. "I think I understand mom a bit better now. She never talked about her life here, or dad. She never attempted to teach me about the Tribe. She was trying to protect me in her own way." My tears are falling again. I feel Quil's hand touch my face, wiping the tears away and smoothing back my hair.

Sam, Emily and Uma go down the hill for dinner to allow me some time to think about what I had just been told. Honestly, I was completely overwhelmed; so many pieces of my past had fallen into place. Once we are alone, Quil pulls me into his arms and I laid on his chest softly crying as the reality of what I am washed over me.

QPOV

I held her in my arms wishing I could make her sadness go away. I know that she will come around. Tia just needs to accept her place in the Tribe. My arms tighten around her. I let her cry until she is done.

When I finally feel the tears stop, I smooth her hair back from her face, kissing her forehead. "Tia, what are you thinking?" She shifts to be able to see my face. Her eyes are red and puffy.

"Finding out about my dad's death is really hard Quil." She breathes in shakily. "…but what's worse is the fact that mom thought that by running away, she could change me and what I was meant to become. Huh…didn't work, did it?" She closes her eyes again.

I reach up to brush my hand across her cheek. "I think she was just doing the best that she knew how, given her situation. I don't think that there was any malice in her doing. You've got to remember that she was grieving too." Tia sighs and nods in agreement. Unfortunately, it doesn't make her sorrow any less.

Sam brings Uma back after dinner with plates for each of us. Tia doesn't want anything. She looks drained. Uma tucks her in bed for the night. I can't stand the thought of leaving her. "Uma, can I stay the night here? I don't think I can leave her alone."

She smiles at me and nods. "Let me get you some blankets and a pillow."

I pull a chair into Tia's room, next to her. She's already asleep, emotionally exhausted. I sit by her bedside with my hand holding hers, laying my head down next to her. I want to make this pain go away but only time can do that now. Eventually, I drift off.

A couple of hours later, I wake to see her watching me. She is crying again. I watch her for a moment.

"What if I see something bad happen to you Quil? I don't know if I could…" she sobs. I give up on the chair, crawl into bed beside her and pull her into my arms. My wolf whimpers. I can feel it pacing, not knowing how to help her.

"Tia, it is a possibility but a remote one. Let's just take this one day at a time." I tighten my arms around her. She snuggles into her pillow and her breathing begins to slow down.

"Let's go out for dinner after school tomorrow and then stop over at Sam's. He'll be able to give you some more of the answers that you want. What do you think?" She nods as she falls asleep.

TPOV

Quil walked me home the next day after school saying that he would pick me up at 5:30 for dinner. As I walked through the door, I found that Uma had been waiting for me. She took my hand and led me to the couch.

"Tia, how are you? I've thought about you all day."

"I'm doing better Uma. Quil helped me think through things last night. Thank you for letting him stay the night." I gave her a hand a squeeze.

"As he should, Quil will always be there for you, as long as you let him. Now, I'm sure that you have some questions for me. Would you like to talk now or wait until later?"

"I thought about this a lot today at school and I do have a few." I pause trying to decide which question to ask first. "Are the dreams always frightening?"

"No, you weren't trying to dream so you weren't in control. With each new dreamer, your gift first comes while you are sleeping. Have you noticed a pattern in your dreams? Something that happens in every one?"

I nodded.

"All of your dreams will begin and end with the same pattern. You will grow accustomed to this and with time, you will also be able to control when you dream as well as how far into the future you will be able to see. Because you're still learning how to dream, you can only see the very immediate future, what is happening at that very moment. You will need to practice to get used to dreaming, to stop fighting it, to be able to see further."

"So practice makes perfect?" I ask.

"Yes, if you are scared of what you might see, you could always have someone sitting next to you as you look into the flames. They can help calm you down, ground you."

My next question comes to mind. "How will I know when I'm ready to be the fire dreamer for the Tribe?

Uma sighs. "I wish I had an easy answer for this one, but I don't. I can only tell you what my grandmother told me when we had this conversation. She told me that I had to pass through the flames. She also told me that this passage meant something different for each dreamer. You will notice when your time has come."

"Uma, what if I see something bad?" I ask quietly. This has been on my mind all day long.

"Child, this is the reason for your gift, to protect our people, to prevent those bad things from happening at all if possible."

Even quieter still, I ask my last question. "Then, why did my dad die?" I felt tears blurring my vision.

Uma places both hands over mine and looks off into the distance. "We had no way of contacting the hunting party, no cell phones and no pack member readily on hand, when it happened." She blinked back her own tears as she added. "Watching your father, my son, die was the hardest thing that I have ever done."

I pull my grandmother into my arms. "I'll learn to control my dreaming Uma. I'll make sure that I prevent these things from happening." We hold each other until our tears subside.

I had about an hour to get ready for dinner with Quil. Knowing that I could be ready in 20 minutes, I took a moment to call my mom. I hadn't spoken to her in several days. I dial and she answered.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Tia." She whispers as if she doesn't want anyone to hear our conversation. She sounded scared.

"I've been worried about you lately. Are you sure that you are all right?"

"Tia, I'll be ok but…" she hesitated. "I don't think that it will ever be safe for you to come back to Vegas. You have settled in on the Reservation. You sound happy just as you deserve to be. You need to stay with Uma." She finished speaking softly and quickly.

My jaw dropped. She didn't want me with her. My heart squeezed in pain.

"But mom…"

"Honey, I have to go now." She hung up but not before I heard the catch in her voice. She was crying.

I sat on the side of my bed staring at my phone. My mind was blank. She didn't want me. My mom was pushing me away for a final time. I dropped my head in my hands, pulling at my hair in frustration. Tears rolled down my face.

QPOV

I arrived at Uma's a few minutes early. I had the oddest sensation about 30 minutes ago. I felt a sadness overwhelm me. It had to be coming from Tia. I knocked at the door and Uma let me in. She pointed back to Tia's room. When I walked in, I saw her quietly crying on the side of her bed. I walked over, sat down beside her, and pulled her into my arms. I didn't ask why she cried. She would tell me when she was ready.

After a few minutes, I said "Let's go get some dinner." I helped her to her feet and brought my arms around her. Gently hugging her, I heard her sigh as she relaxed. "I need just a moment to get ready, ok?"

I shut the bedroom door behind me as I walked to the living room allowing Tia a chance to get dressed.

Dinner was lighthearted. I would wink at Tia just to get her to giggle which worked wonders. She would flirt back shyly with me. As we worked our way through our pizza, she smiled more. She had forgotten her earlier tears, or at least for the time being. We headed over to the ice cream shop afterwards to get dessert. I had rocky road while she chose Triple Fudge Blast. After a bite of her ice cream cone, she managed to get whipped cream on her nose. I just had to indulge my wolf just a bit but licking it off. We laughed some more as we headed for my truck hand in hand.

The drive back to the Res was quick. We pulled up to Sam's place to see that the pack hadn't taken over as they usually did on a Saturday night. I had spoken to Sam earlier about stopping by this evening so he must have put the word out to the others. I helped Tia out of the truck and the door opened to Emily waiting for us as we walked inside. She pulled Tia into hug. I could tell on her face that she has been worried about her.

Sam walks up to the dining room table and invites us to sit down. Emily had made some drinks and cookies for us. Tia sits down and I pulled my chair closer to hers so that I could hold her hand. Sam starts "Tia, I'm sure by now that you have some questions for me or the pack. Since I'm the Alpha, it's my job to answer, not just because you're soon to be the new fire dreamer but because you're an Imprint. What would you like to know?"

Tia stares into her glass of tea for a moment. "Will I be expected to dream whenever someone asks me to? Will I have any control over when and if I want to dream?"

"You will never be asked to dream unless there's a need. The Tribe knows that your gift is just that and not a toy to be played with." Tia relaxed a bit at his answer.

"Who does the pack protect us from?" she continued on.

"You haven't heard our tribe's legends yet, but you soon will. I'll tell you the shortened version for now. We safeguard our people from the Cold Ones. Nowadays, they are referred to as vampires."

I feel her tense up again. Her hands are wrapped around mine very tightly. "So my dreams can help you fight the vampires?"

"Yes, you can. Once you have learned to control your gift, you will be able to tell us when and where to find them. The safety of our people is one of our most important jobs."

"What is your most important one then?

"Protecting our Imprints, Tia. You now have an entire pack of wolves along with their Imprints who will always be by your side, whenever you have need of us." Sam reached across the table, to place his hand reassuringly on Tia's arm.

Tia smiles up at Sam. "I have one last question, a request actually…"

"Oh?" asked Sam.

"Can I see Quil's wolf?" her eyes shining with anticipation.

"Well, I don't see why not. Come on Quil." Sam and I had out the back door. I wasn't sure that he would agree to this but then again, I'll be phased next to my Alpha so I can't hurt her.

Emily holds Tia's hand as they walk out on the back porch. Emily remembers the first time that she saw Sam's wolf, the fear and awe. "They will go out into the woods to phase, and then, walk up to us here." She explained.

TPOV

I heard a rustling in the woods as the guys walked a bit further out. It was dark outside; only the lights burning inside of the house lit the back yard. Looking out into the trees, I waited.

Then, I saw the glowing golden eyes staring at me from the dark, just like in my dream. Slowly, those eyes approached, walking straight towards me. My chocolate colored wolf stood before me. I smiled from ear to ear with this realization. I had been dreaming about Quil all along, even before he came into my life.

He walked towards me carefully. I reach out a hand to touch his fur. It was so soft and warm. I laughed. I rubbed him behind the ear and much to my surprise; he let out a huff of happiness. I looked into his big brown eyes. He brought his nose up to my hair to sniff. His breath was warm as he nuzzled my neck. Sighing, I hugged my wolf before letting him head back to the woods to phase back.

He was simply amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN – I do not own the characters of Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 13**

Third Person POV

Quil and Tia spend most of the next day practicing by candle light. Under the watchful eye of Uma, they shut themselves into Tia's bedroom as she looked into the flames. Her dreams were developing the pattern that Uma had described and as much as the red head's voice scared Tia, she began to grow accustomed to it. Even though she felt comfort from the glowing golden eyes that she now knew were Quil's, she still felt unsettled by the silhouette of the man holding out his hand to her at the end. He still confounded her. Was someone going to take her away from Quil?

After an hour or so of practicing with no real results, Quil sees her agitation and convinces her to take a break. They made themselves a snack and sat out by the lake behind the house. Tia convinces Quil to let her try once more. It was mid afternoon. They would have to get ready for the bonfire that night so this would have to be a short practice session.

TPOV

We made ourselves comfortable around the table at the foot of my bed. I had lit one of my favorite scented candles hoping that the scent would help soothe me. I'm not sure if it was the candle or Quil, but I was having an easier time allowing myself to dream. I took Quil's hand as I looked into the flames.

The beginning of the dream was the same, the forest, the red blur that I now know is Victoria, and the mists, but the mists changed this time. I laugh at loud while dreaming.

QPOV

I know that she has to learn to control her gift but this is driving me crazy. I can see that it's not easy for her to dream but things could be worse if she doesn't continue to do so. I hold her hand as I watch her eyes focus on the flame, losing herself to it.

She laughs.

_What is she seeing?_ Her face has lit up with an unshared joke that makes me curious. I rub her arm as she comes out of the dream. She turns from the flame.

"Man, is he furious! Embry just wrecked Jake's bike."

My sensitive hearing confirms what Tia saw. I can hear Jake yelling at Embry, then the running of their paws as Jake chases Embry into the woods. Knowing my brothers as I did, they won't hurt each other but the entire pack knows that no one is allowed to ride, let alone wreck, Jake's bike.

I pull Tia into my arms, laughing with her. "You're wonderful Tia." She snuggles into my chest. I realize that this is the way things will be with us. There will be pain, laughter, tears, smiles, and love, always love.

"I have an early patrol tonight so that I can be with you at the bonfire so I've got to head out soon. I'll come by around 5 pm to pick you up, ok?" She looks up at me and presses a kiss on my lips. _More._ My wolf wants more. I deepen the kiss. She sighs as she wraps her hands around my neck pulling me closer. Being with her is like finding my own piece of heaven. Our passion is starting to build, _damn_. I pull back from her warm lips. "Um, I don't think we should…" I watch as she looks into my eyes. "You're right, you need to go. I'll be ready when you get here." I gently kiss her forehead and I head for the woods to phase.

TPOV

_Whoa…I've kissed guys before but kissing Quil is just…wow._ I can't seem to get enough of his touch when I'm with him lately. This must be a result of the imprint. I'm going to have to talk to Emily about this. Happily sighing, I start straightening up my room. We've been cooped up in here all day and it's a wreck. I have a couple of house until Quil will be back so I have time to indulge myself in a bath and some music.

I find music to fit my mood and place it in the dock in the bathroom. I draw a bath filling it with my favorite bubble bath which is called Amber Rose. It's not too floral or too musky. It fits my current state of mind perfectly. As the bath fills with warm water and bubbles, I allow myself to sink into the water, relaxing, letting go of tension. The water finally began to cool to the point that I knew it was time to get out. I quickly washed my hair thinking about what to wear to the bonfire. It would be cold tonight but between the fire and my Quil, I wouldn't need to bundle up. I look up into the mirror as I thought of My Quil. I see a smile cross my face that I've never seen before. Normally, I really hate looking at myself but this time, I see something different. There's no shy, scared girl who's afraid of life. Instead, I see happiness shining from my face unlike anything I've ever experienced. I've found love.

Humming along with the music coming from my bathroom, I walk to the closet to pull out my clothes. My cell phone is sitting on the table next to me. I notice that there's a message. I hadn't called mom today so I figured that it was from her. I would like to know that things have improved for her. I pick it up to see that there's a text.

_When you coming home? I'm waiting for you._

I stare at the screen for a moment knowing all too well that mom did not write that. It could be only one person. I hit delete. I refuse to let him ruin this evening. Looking for a distraction, an idea comes to mind; I throw on a shirt and go back to the table with my candle. I light it, grab my sketch pad and hope that this idea works. If there is anything that can calm me, it's my sketching.

I look into the dancing flame determined that I would draw what I saw. Maybe I can see my mom.

_I was walking through the misty forest. I could hear the night time creatures stirring. My feet did not make a sound as I walked on. Then, I hear a rustling to my left. As I turn my head, I see a flash of red and hear a woman's laugh. Almost immediately, I hear the same laugh on my right. Then my dream changes, I see my chocolate wolf and a gray wolf chasing a tall, handsome, pale skinned boy who is running very fast. I can hear the gray wolf snarls as he thinks "Stay away from her. She is MINE! I will rip your head off myself if you don't!" The wolves chase him into a ravine and the pale skinned boy leaps over a small river. The wolves do not make the jump. The mist that was once covering the ground changed into smoke, suffocating me, and then into fire. I can't escape the flames. I look around for a way out when I come face to face with a set of glowing gold eyes. Then suddenly, in place of the eyes, there's the silhouette of a man reaching his hand out to me. I want to take his hand but the flames rise higher. There's no escape! I'm going to burn…NO!_

I come to with a start. Grabbing my pencil, I start to sketch the tall, handsome boy from my dream. He has bronze hair, piercing eyes, and pale skin. I can't help but feel that there is something not right about him. Why would Quil be chasing him through the forest?

QPOV

_What the hell? Why is he cutting through the center of the Res? Damn it. _I growl out as I come up on the right side of Edward.

_Hell if I know, but I don't like it._ He's too close to Uma's and Sam's place. Jake speeds up onto his left and we succeed in making him change course. Jacob is seeing red in his anger towards Edward. He thinks "_Stay away from her. She is MINE! I will rip your head off myself if you don't!" _knowing full well that Edward can read his thoughts.

The vamp runs west out of the res towards his family's lands. He makes the jump easily over the river that separates our two territories. We stand on our river bank growling as he got away.

EPOV

After reaching our land, I finally slow down a bit to think about what I saw while speeding through the mutts' territory. That girl really is dangerous. She's too much like that meddling so called sister of mine, Alice. I'm going to have to talk to Victoria. We will need to change our plan. If we don't, we're don't have a chance.

Third Person POV

The fire has been lit and chairs have been arranged around it. The Council members are at one end with most of the pack and various Tribe members filling in around the pit. The mood is fun and comfortable. The bonfire has been a long standing tradition in the Tribe and as such, provides a great sense of unity. It is easy to relax when surrounded by those you love.

Billy Black clears his throat to tell everyone that the telling of the legends will soon begin. However, it is Old Quil who speaks first. "Before we begin, the Council would like to recognize an important person who has come to our tribe. Tia Walker is the Tribe's newest Fire Dreamer. She will be our eyes into the future should we ever need them. She has accepted an important role among us and we know that she will make us proud." Old Quil smiles in Tia's direction and everyone looks at her. She blushes attempting to hide herself behind Quil's shoulder but he wasn't having that. He is proud of his girlfriend and wants everyone to know it.

Billy starts telling the story of Taha Aki and Tia takes out her sketchpad. Quil is fascinated as she quickly sketches out the story as it is told. She drew Taha Aki in great detail using Billy's story to add details to his features. He watches in wonder that Tia is able to bring such life to a blank page. Quil kisses her on the cheek and she stops momentarily to look up at him, smiling. Her love for him is in her eyes. "I love you." Quil whispers to her.

Across the fire pit, Set watches their exchange. He clenches his fists and sets his jaw. His thoughts are racing. _It isn't fair. I saw her first. She should be mine_. Suddenly, he stands, glares at Quil before storming off, away from the group.

Sam watched the exchange between Quil and Seth. He knows that Seth will phase soon. All of the signs are there. He gives Quil and Jake a look and then nods towards the trees. They give their girls a quick kiss saying that they would be right back.

TPOV

I saw Seth storm away and it made me sad. I never wanted to hurt Seth. He's too sweet, too innocent. Sighing, I watch as Quil follows Jacob and Sam into the woods. I'm guessing that they need to talk about what just happened.

I pick up my sketch pad and continue working and listening. Billy had come to the end of his second story and said it was time for a short break. Many people wandered over to the coolers full of drinks and snacks but I stayed at the fire, looking over my sketches. My drawing of Taha Aki had turned out very well.

I feel a presence behind me. I turn to see that Jake was walking up with Bella, hand in hand, carrying several sodas. Handing me one, Bella sits down in Quil's chair. "Can I see your sketches?" she smiles. She carefully turns the pages on my pad like she's afraid that she can ruin them. She flipped to the page of this afternoon's drawing, the tall, pale faced boy. She gasped and almost dropped my pad. Jake grabbed it before it hit the ground. He glanced down at the picture and instantly understood Bella's reaction. His jaw clenches at how it affected her.

"Who is that? I saw him in a dream this afternoon." I ask Jake.

"That is my ex-boyfriend, Edward." She replied, visibly shaken. Jake pulls her up out of the chair and motions to me to follow them to a table away from the group. We sit down with our backs to everyone. Jake pulls Bella into his arms.

"He's a vampire Tia. Quil and I chased him across the res earlier today. He was headed towards your house." Jacob ground out as he tried to bring his temper under control.

"Why would he be on the reservation Jake? Why did I see him?"

"I think…." Bella clears her throat. "I think that he's after me." She put her head in her hands and starts hyperventilating. I don't know what to say or do. She starts explaining her relationship with Edward to me. It was when she reached the part about being left alone out in the woods that night that he left her that I remember Jake was with us. He's growling under his breath. He tightens his arms around Bella.

"Then, why is he appearing in my dreams? Why has he been coming here?" I'm worried for Bella. She has become a very good friend and I don't like the fear that I see on her face.

"We don't know why but you can bet that we will find out and end this, Tia. We won't let him or any other leech near Bella or you." He adds quietly.

EPOV

"It would seem that we have a serious problem Victoria." Leaning on the table next to the window, I watch as she looks into the streets below. "Her powers rival those of Alice. She saw me coming towards her. She saw those mutts chasing me."

"Well well, the mutts have a dreamer. Looks like we'll have to change our plan, doesn't it?" She turns her head towards me and trails a finger down my jaw line."I know just how to handle this." Returning her gaze to the city streets, she hears a blood chilling scream. Her smile widens.

Tia POV

The next week starts like any other with school and work. I notice that Seth hasn't been in class. Kim seems to be worried about him. All of the pack, including Quil, is uneasy. My classes fly by as usual.

The weather turned super cold Wednesday afternoon; I walk into the house with Quil to find Uma in the kitchen working on dinner. She convinced Quil to stay with us through dinner. We pulled off our jackets and winter gear before heading to the couch before the fire.

Uma calls out "You two want some cocoa to warm up?" Quil jumps up to grab our mugs. They both know my weakness for chocolate. I take a moment to watch the flames and suddenly, a dream comes fast with an urgency that I had never felt before.

"NO!" I gasp. "Quil! You need to go find Seth, now!" He rushes to me to see that my eyes are filled with tears.

"What did you just see?" he asked taking my hands and kneeling in front of me, trying to help me snap out of my dream.

"Seth phased and Harry…" I whispered "…had a heart attack." He handed my drink to Uma who sat down beside me, stroking my hair trying to calm me down.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as he hurried out the door.

After several moments of trying to get the vision of Harry's death out of my mind, I realize that I can't forget. There is no way to make this mental picture go away. I will have it forever, the memory of the anger, fear, pain, anguish, and death.

I look up at Uma with tear filled eyes. "I don't think I can do this Uma. I don't think I can face the flames."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 14**

**QPOV**

I bust through the back door of Uma's house as soon as I hear Tia say "Seth!" Sam had been watching him closely for his first phase. I was hoping that Tia's dream would allow us to get to him before Harry had the heart attack. Reaching the cover of the trees, I phase just as a chorus of howls erupts from the woods. From the pack mind, I see that there are several vampires trying to enter the Reservation from all over. We're scattered trying to keep up.

The first clear thought to enter my mind was from Sam.

_Damn, they're everywhere! Tighten our lines around the Tribe NOW!_

_Sam, one of us has to go over to the Clearwaters._ I replay Tia's dream in my mind to share it with the pack. I can feel the frustration and worry radiating from our Alpha.

_Quil, Jake, head over to Harry's. Paul, Embry, Jared and I will hold our lines. _

Turning on Sam's orders, I run as fast as I can to the Clearwater place. As I get to the edge of the forest in front of their house, I see Jake phasing back. We hear screaming coming from the backside of the house as we approach. Seth sees us as we round the last corner. His anger explodes as he phases for the first time.

Howls of anger fill the air. Harry is watching this scene with horror in his eyes. A motion behind Seth's wolf catches our attention. It's Leah. She screams in anguish and falls to ground. We thought that she was overwrought by what had just happened to Seth but were we wrong. We watch as she starts shaking. Crap! She's phasing too. We hear Harry gasp as he watches his daughter's body shift into wolf form. Looking towards him, we see him grab his chest in pain as he slides to the ground. His wife Sue, who had been watching all of this unfold, had been standing frozen with fear by their back door. She runs to her fallen husband, tears cascading down her face.

I look at Jake and he phases. He knows that he has to get Leah and Seth out of there before we can help Harry. I rush to Sue's side. I call for an ambulance and wait with her until they arrive. Once they had Harry loaded, we ran to her car to follow them to the hospital.

**UPOV**

Soon after Quil ran through the back door, Tia and I cringe when we hear the howling begin. We know that something is wrong. I can see the fear and anguish in Tia's face. Knowing all too well how difficult dreams can drain you, I lead Tia to her bedroom so that she can lie down. I tuck the covers in around her making calming noises to my grandchild when I hear her say. "Uma, I don't want to dream anymore. I can't do this." I tried my best but I could tell that this dream had done more than unsettle her. She's frightened of her gift and her heart is breaking. I am worried for her because I know that she has yet to pass through the flames. Her most difficult dream is yet to come.

"Rest now my child, you don't have to dream again tonight. You have done well. I'll make sure that Quil stays with you tonight." I reassure her knowing that only her wolf can mend her heart now. I sit down at her bedside to wait for Quil.

**QPOV**

Sam came by the hospital a few hours later to relieve me. Exhaustion was written all over his face. "I'm going to stay with Sue for a while. Go to Tia. I'll call you later."

"Sam, about Leah…" I start to ask.

"I know what you want to ask me Quil, and my answer is I don't know. The pain that I caused her is still too fresh for me to think clearly. I'll try to wrap my mind around all of this after I get some rest of my own." He whispers to me, not wanting to upset Sue anymore. Sam walks over to her, sits down in the seat next to her and puts an arm around her in support.

Heading out the doors of the hospital, I go straight to Tia. I let myself into the house, worried that knocking would wake them at this late hour. I find Uma sleep in her recliner by the fire and Tia's bedroom door stands open. I can see that Tia is lying in bed awake. I crawl into bed next to her, pulling her into my arms.

"What happened out there?" she asked. I explain about the several vampires that were trying to get into the reservation, Leah and Seth phasing and Harry's heart attack. She whimpers softly.

"I don't think I can be a dreamer Quil. It hurts too much." She whispers. I tighten my arms around her in hopes of making her feel safe. I reach over to her night stand for her IPod. I thumb through her music to find something soothing, place her ear bud in her ear and rub her arms. Soon, I feel her relax and her breathing slows down. She's asleep. As quietly as I can, I reach into my pocket for my cell phone. I text Sam. He's going to need to talk to her about this in the morning.

I wake the next morning comfortably curled up around Tia, listening to a quiet conversation coming from the living room. Gently, I untangle myself from Tia's arms and stick my head around the door to see that Uma and Sam are deep into a conversation that I knew concerned my girlfriend. Sighing, I nudge Tia's shoulder to wake her. I kissed her on the cheek as she opened her eyes. My wolf whimpered when I didn't see her morning smile. The memories of last night came back to her almost immediately. As we are making ourselves presentable, Uma starts cooking breakfast. The smells coming from the kitchen are sure to lift our spirits, if only a little. Tia walks out of the bedroom to take a seat on the couch, but she's refusing to sit in our normal corner. She won't face the fire place. I sit next to her and pull her hand into mine.

Sam sits down across from us and leans forward placing his elbows on his knees. I can tell that he didn't get any sleep last night. There's too much weighing on his mind for him to do so for the time being.

"Tia, can we talk about last night?" he asks her gently.

I feel her hand tighten around mine and she nods her head in reply. She doesn't trust her voice yet.

"Uma and Quil have explained to me that you don't want to dream. Is this true?"

Again, she nods.

"Tia, what you saw last night had to be frightening and difficult. I can see this much in your face, but I need you to see your gift in another way. Do you know that you actually saw into the future last night?"

Her head turned towards Sam. She hadn't really spoken at all about the dream since she told me that she no longer wanted to dream.

"What you saw happened a good 10 minutes before the events actually occurred. This means that you're beginning to have some control over your gift; the further that you can dream, the more protection that we have for the Tribe and the Pack. If you continue dreaming, you will soon be able to save lives, rather than see them pass. I wish I could tell you that you would only ever see the good, but the reality is not that. Bad will come. However, you have this gift inside you that can bring greater good to us all if you will allow it. Please consider this." Sam stands up to get a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

Tia looks into my eyes. She asks quietly. "How is Harry this morning?"

Uma answered as she put breakfast on the table. "Tia, Harry passed away last night."

I pull Tia into my arms as she trembles. I wish she would talk to me. Not knowing what was going on inside her head was killing me. I wish I knew how to help.

**Third Person POV**

The following day was a blur of activity. Uma and Emily were spending most of their time with Sue offering their support as she went through the funeral arrangements. Jared and Jacob were working with Leah and Seth, helping them to adjust to their new roles within the Tribe. The pack had doubled up the patrols around the Reservation with one notable exception. Sam had asked Quil to stay at Tia's side for the next couple of days. He knew that he didn't have to order Quil to do so. Their imprint bond was very tight. Separating them at this point would not help the current situation at all.

**TPOV**

I spent most of my morning after Sam's talk thinking about what had happened. Staring out the windows, hours passed before I came to the conclusion that Sam is right. I could really make a difference; all I had to do was push past my fears and insecurities to allow myself to be the Dreamer that I am. I needed to step into my role in the Tribe because that is where I belonged.

Quil was curled up on the couch with me. I had passed the morning lying on his chest while he played with my hair and read his book. I loved these moments with him. I sit up and turn my head so that I can look him the eye. He puts his book down and waits for me to speak.

"I've decided that Sam is right. I need to keep dreaming." I give him a small smile.

His face lit up. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "That's my girl." He says as he pulls me into his arms for a hug.

Not wanting to waste another minute, I go into my bedroom, grabbing my scented candle and sketch pad. I set my things up on the kitchen table and pull up a chair for Quil next to me. As I am lighting the candle, he puts his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. This small physical connection made me feel safe and grounded. I was ready to give dreaming another try.

**QPOV**

As Tia prepared to dream again, I took her hand. This small act made my inner wolf calm down. The fact that I couldn't go with Tia into her dreams was hard enough, watching her reaction was even harder. She picked up her pad and charcoal placing it in front of her before she allowed herself to go into the flames.

I watched as she stared at the candle's flame. She picks up her charcoal before she lets her eyes get lost in its flickering shapes. This dream was different, rather amazing actually. Focused on the flame and not looking at her sketch pad, she deftly drew a face that was very familiar to me. I was in awe of how fast she captured this image without ever having met or seen the person that she drew. The likeness was unbelievable.

**TPOV**

_I was walking through the misty forest. I could hear the night time creatures stirring. My feet did not make a sound as I walked on. Then, I hear a rustling to my left. As I turn my head, I see a flash of red and hear a woman's laugh. Almost immediately, I hear the same laugh on my right. My dream changes again. This time, I see a tormented dark silver wolf standing proudly high on a mountain top, howling alone in the night. Then, my dream changes again. I see a tall, Quileute walking forward with a warm smile and trust in her eyes. Soon it will be his turn. His loneliness will end. Her face fades away. I see that the mist that was once covering the ground changed into smoke, suffocating me, and then into fire. The mist surrounding me changes. I can't escape the flames. I look around for a way out when I come face to face with a set of glowing gold eyes. Then suddenly, in place of the eyes, there's the silhouette of a man reaching his hand out to me. I want to take his hand but the flames rise higher. There's no escape! I'm going to burn…NO!_

As the dream leaves me and my vision returns, I look down to see that I have drawn a picture of a very beautiful Indian woman, not much older than Quil and I. I add the finishing touches to her hair. Turning to Quil, I raise an eyebrow. "Who is this?"

"You've just drawn Jacob's oldest sister, Rachel." Quil answered. I smiled secretly. _Should I share my secret? Would this scene unfold differently if I did?_ I decided to trust in the Great Spirit who gave me my visions. If He had wanted everyone to know, then I wouldn't be the only dreamer in the Tribe. Sometimes, it was nice to have a good secret to hang on to. I giggle mischievously and kiss Quil who looks at me with questions in his eyes but I could tell that he would much rather continue kissing me instead.

**Third Person POV**

The arrangements were set to hold Harry's funeral the next day. Sue sat in the front row with Leah and Sam with the pack filling up the rows directly behind them. The service itself was somber yet respectful. Harry's memory would live on both in his family and the Tribe that he loved so much. As everyone left the community center, the pack had gathered over by the tree, waiting on Sue to come out so that they could go over to her house and help with whatever needed to be done. Seth walked up to the pack to see Quil with his arm around Tia. His temper flared and he stormed off.

Quil growls quietly. "I've had about enough of that behavior from him." He follows Seth into the woods to talk to him about the reality of imprinting. Tia is off limits to him and anyone else for that matter, now and forever. Jacob decided that he had best follow Quil to help ensure that the fight didn't get too ugly.

**TPOV**

Watching Quil go after Seth, I realized that this was bound to happen. While my Quil wasn't overbearing in any way, he was definitely protective of me. I trust Quil to discuss our imprint bond with Seth without there being too much bloodshed. Seth's just lucky that my imprint wasn't Paul. Whew…now that boy has a temper. I laugh to myself thinking about Paul, who was, as always it seemed, standing on the edge of our group leaning up against the tree. I had noticed that he never truly seemed at ease. He was restless, uneasy and aloof.

Curiosity finally got the best of me as I decided it was time to get to know Paul better. I worked my way around various members of the pack to stand beside him.

"Hey Paul." I smile up at him.

"Hey." He didn't return the smile. I think he was taking Harry's passing hard, but he wasn't letting on.

Just as I was thinking of something to say to him, a voice came towards us from around the tree. I peak around to see a tall, beautiful woman approaching. She was the woman from my last dream.

"Have any of you seen Jacob? Dad is looking for him." She asked.

I smiled at her. "He took a walk with Quil. They should be back in just a few. I'm Tia Walker, Quil's girlfriend. I haven't seen you around here before, have I?"

She gives me a sad smile, reaching out her hand in her introduction. "Hi, I'm Rachel Black, Jake's sister. No, I don't believe that we've ever met. I've been away at college the last couple of years. I had just finished up my studies when I heard about Harry's passing." I shook her hand and see the tears welling up in her eyes. "He was like an uncle to me. He was so close to my dad." The tears fell on her cheeks.

Suddenly, a thumb gently reaches up to stop the tears from falling. We turn to see that Paul was wiping away her tears. She looked him in the eye. I watched as Paul's universe shifted and all her could see was Rachel. He had imprinted.

"Paul…Paul Lahote? Is that you?"

He smiled, nodding his head. He pulled Rachel into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder, consoling her. They stood there holding each other for some time.

Smiling smugly to myself, I took that as my cue to quietly step away. Turning back towards the pack, I caught the gleam in Jared's eyes. He had been watching them as well. I recall Jared mentioning that Paul had given him a hard time when he had imprinted on Kim. Payback was coming for Paul and Jared was going to love every minute of it. "You knew this was coming, didn't you Tia?" he asked. A mischievous grim was playing on his face.

All I did was smile at him in reply.

**QPOV**

After my discussion with Seth which ended up in only one bloody lip, Tia and I joined the pack in making sure that Sue and Leah were settled back at home. Once that was finished, I decided to take make a detour with Tia. Rather than driving her straight home, we drove up to our falls. I walked with her hand in hand to our rock, where she had first seen me in wolf form. I sat down first and then pulled Tia down between my legs so that I could wrap my arms around her as we both watched the falls, letting the sound of the falling waters soothe away our worries for the time being.

"Tia, we're almost halfway through our junior year in high school. Do you have any plans after you graduate?" I wanted to talk about anything but the pack or the Tribe. I wanted to be two normal teenagers if only for a moment.

"Well, before I moved away from Vegas, I had given some thought to studying art, maybe graphic arts. What about you?" she asked.

Looking out at the falls for a moment, I answered "I think I want to teach English here on the Res. The schools here have a hard time keeping teachers and they always prefer to hire local if they can. I think I have a good shot." I smile picturing my future. Then I ask another question "What do you want in your future T?"

She swallows, starting to get nervous. Her heart beat started to race. "Honestly, I always had thought that I would be on my own with no one by my side, just as I had been raised by mom. I hadn't ever given any serious thought to what I really wanted in my life and my future up until recently." She turns her head to look up at me. "For the first time in my life, I'm starting to feel like I belong. I want the Tribe and the Pack in my future but most importantly, I want to be with you." She said sincerely.

My wolf purrs with happiness at her words. I snuggle her closer to my chest and caress her face. She was my sun, moon, stars, and everything in between. There was nothing I wouldn't do to keep her by my side.

"And that's where I intend to be Tia, by your side. I know we're young but we'll make this work. You have become my life." She leans her head back on my chest and we sit in silence, enjoying our love for each other.

**Third Person POV**

Later that night, Tia visits with Bella over at Emily's place. The boys were off in a meeting to discuss changing up patrols and routes. As usual, they were in the kitchen cooking for the boys, knowing that they would come through the doors hungry as always. Chattering as usual, we start baking and preparing food for the following day. Stirring a cake batter, Tia gets a concerned look on her face. "Bella, why is your ex boyfriend Edward still showing up in my dreams?" she asks.

Bella puts the cake pans down to consider her answer. "T, I think that Edward has gone off the deep end but I don't know for sure. I've had no direct contact with him since he returned to the area. I could probably get an answer out of his family if I tried but I don't think I want to hear what they have to say. When Edward left me, his family left me as well. Their leaving hurt me deeply. I had come to love them as much as my own family, but I learned that I was just a mere human whose existence would simply fade away in their immortal eyes. I am nothing to them now so I don't want to ask them for anything." She slammed the pans down in frustration.

"Bella, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to understand my dreams better." She says as I lay my arm across her shoulders.

"I know Tia. I just wish I had a better answer that would help you. Unfortunately, I don't." Bella sighed wiping her hands on a dish towel.

Seeing that she wasn't really needed at that point in the kitchen, Tia wanders out into the living room. She sits down on the couch for a moment, staring into the fire in the fireplace. She lets her mind reach into the flames. The dream took its normal route in the beginning but the message that it brought this time was one of peace and continued happiness. She sees Sam's secret and she doesn't understand how the pack doesn't know. Her mind is restless with questions that she can't answer, with worries that may never cease. Is her own happiness within reach? Wrapping her arms around herself, she steps out onto the back porch to let the cool night air clear her mind and wait for Quil to come home.

**QPOV**

Finished with patrol for the night, I run towards Sam's place to pick up Tia. I can tell by the tug on my own heart that she is unsettled. When I reach his place, I find her sitting on the back porch in the moonlight. Her brow is furrowed in thought. Her mind is in turmoil. She is deep in thought. Softly, I walk into the back yard breaking from the tree line, not wanting to spook her.

Tia looks up to see her wolf walking towards her. She stands and walks down the steps into the yard. I stop in front of her, sitting down on my haunches. She looks into my eyes with love and hope. She puts her arms around my neck and buries her face in my fur. Tia sighs. My wolf huffs in happiness, lying down. She snuggles into me, curling up on my side, completely content.

**Third Person POV**

Hearing the back door open, Emily pops her head around the kitchen door as Tia walks out back. She was worried that life was moving too fast and placing too much on Tia's young shoulders. With a look of concern, she turns to Bella, pointing to the back porch. They walk over to the windows expecting to see Tia in tears or breaking down.

What they saw instead was heartwarming. They understood immediately the love that was so evident coming from Tia and Quil. It was a beautiful site to see Tia smiling happy with her wolf curled around her as her protector and her love. Slowly and quietly so as not to disrupt them in any way, Bella and Emily back away from the window. Those two deserve a minute of quiet happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 15**

**Third Person POV**

The middle of November brings the cold arctic winds blowing in from the northwest. This means that no one wants to be outside unless they have to be. Knowing this, Sam wanted to have one last pack bonfire on the beach before it was too cold and he set his mind on convincing Emily that this was a good idea, which didn't take too long. Plans were made for the following Friday for the year's last bonfire. The week went by with little vampire incident leaving the pack ready for some diversion.

**TPOV**

After getting home from school Friday afternoon, I walk down to Sam's place to see Emily. I knew that she would need help packing up the foods and other items needed for our bonfire. Emily wanted to make this last gathering a special one so she was preparing more than usual. Quil had gone down to La Push with Jacob and Embry to set up the fire pit and gather extra drift wood.

As evening approaches, the group converges on the beach. Jake lights the fire and the fun times begin. Everyone settles in for some well earned relaxation. Quil and I are sitting next to Jake and Bella. I found myself comfortably snuggled up against Quil's chest as he leaned back on a large log. Bella and I were talking about school while Quil, Jake and Embry talked sports and cars. We all watch as Rachel tries to wrap her head around what she has just recently learned about her lifelong friends and family. She sat next to Paul quietly asking questions. Paul surprised us all be behaving like a gentleman and patiently answering each and every one of her questions.

Seth walks over to sit down in front of me. I could see in his face that he had something that he needed to say. "Tia, I want to apologize for how I've been treating you lately. You didn't deserve my anger. I spoke to Quil about your relationship with him and I understand now." His eyes are apologetic.

"You're forgiven Seth. You weren't aware of the imprint." I smile at him which in turn made him grin for the first time in weeks. I think to myself that someday, he will make a lucky young lady very happy. He goes back to his spot on the opposite side of the fire.

Someone brought out the making for 'smores. I don't know who had this genius idea but I didn't care. Quil and I roast marshmallows, build our 'smores and feed them to each other. It was a gooey sticky messy fun. Quil would make a bit of a show out of licking the melted chocolate off of my fingers or my mouth. I look over at Sam with Emily. They were completely oblivious to everyone around them as they fed each other the melted goodness. I wondered if my relationship with Quil would be like theirs one day. I smile softly.

"Hey, I missed a spot." Quil grins down at me and dots the edges of my mouth with the melted chocolate on his finger. "Let me get that." He leans in to place nibbling kisses around my face before placing a toe tingling kiss on my lips.

"Geesh you two! Can you cool it? I don't think we need to be watching that." Embry teases.

I give Quil another kiss before he moves my hair from shoulder. He looks up grinning slyly at Embry to say "Nope, I don't think cooling it is an option." and begins to nibble on my neck sending shivers down my spine. I feel his laughter against my skin at my reaction.

Trying to bring myself back to my senses, I notice that there's a small box in one of the bottom pockets in Sam's cargo shorts. Could that be tonight? I allow myself a secret smile. Jared, who is sitting on the other side of us, notices. "You know, I've seen that smile before Tia. I think I'm beginning to like that look on you." He winks at me as I refuse yet again to share my secret. I don't want to spoil their moment.

The music is playing and everyone is having a lot of fun, talking and joking around. Sam stands up raising a hand to get everyone's attention. "I have something important that I want to share with everyone here tonight. I can't imagine not having you with me as I do this." He pulls Emily up to stand beside him. There is a bit of confusion on her face. He turns to her saying "Emily, I know that we started off rough but you are everything to me." He kneels in front of her taking the box out of his pocket. Opening it, we can see a beautiful diamond ring. "I love you. Marry me and make me the happiest man on this planet."

Tears shone on Emily's face. Their relationship had been hard but she didn't want to have any other man in her life. She throws herself into his arms with an elated "YES!" The pack whoops in happiness. Once the din of excitement died down, everyone decided that they needed to give Sam and Emily a few minutes to themselves. Some wandered down the beach for a stroll. Others busied themselves with something important back in their car.

Quil grabs my hand wanting to walk down the beach. I look up at the night sky. It was so clear that you could see every star. Quil finds a nice little hideaway spot between two large boulders. He leans back onto one of the boulders and pulls me to him. He links hands behind my back and places his forehead on mine sighing.

"Are you happy for Sam and Emily?" I ask.

"Of course I am…"His voice trails off.

"I hear a "but" on the end of your statement."

He raises his eyes to mine and then says "…But I want to be able to propose to you like that someday Tia. I want all of our friends and family with us when I ask you to marry me." Tightening his grip on my waist, he kisses me tenderly, like I was the most special person in the world. After a few minutes of quiet contentment in each other's arms, he finally straightens up. "I have patrol for the next 2 hours. Wait on me by the bonfire. I'll come back for you as soon as I'm off, ok?" I nod.

We walk back to the bonfire to find that everyone else had returned. Sam and Emily were cozied up to one another, even closer than before, if that was even possible. Quil kissed my cheek before he headed for the tree line.

I walk back to our spot around the fire and sit back down. I take a moment to think back at how my life has changed. I arrived on the Res a couple of months ago as a lonely, frightened girl. Now, I have a boyfriend. I feel safe and I finally feel like I belong. This chapter of my life is definitely an improvement from what I had known before. Happily, I look around the group at all of my new friends in wonder. I have come to care a great deal about them all and I know without a doubt that they feel the same for me. What a wondrous feeling.

I turn to see that Jacob is whispering in Bella's ear to the left of me. Jake's tattoo on his right shoulder catches my eye. Knowing that he wouldn't mind, I quickly study the design of his tattoo. He has the same outer border as Quil and the same howling wolves in the center but I notice that there are bells worked into the design. I realize that the bells represent his mate Bella. I'm going to have to pay closer attention to Quil's tattoo when I get the opportunity.

Feeling a bit sleepy, I turn again to face the fire, letting the flames carry me into a sort of trance. Soon my vision blurs around the edges and a dream begins to take shape.

**UPOV**

Sitting by my fireplace on this cold night, I reflect on how my granddaughter has changed since she came to live with us. I am so very pleased that she has found her place here. Sighing, I look into my fire thinking about her and her new role among our people. She will be stepping into my place soon and I know that she will make us all proud.

I notice that the flames had started dancing more than usual and they drew my attention. Looking into the fire, I get a flash of what is to come. Tears begin to roll down my face as the inevitable has come to pass.

"Stay strong granddaughter. You must stay strong." I close my eyes in grief.

**QPOV**

Running border was a breeze tonight. With the cold, crisp air of winter, it was easy to detect a scent but there were none to be had. My shift was passing without incident which made me happy. I hurried through my last round so that I could go back to Tia. Having finished my run, I walked to the edge of the woods watching her as my girl as she sat by the fire. She is so beautiful. Her face glowed in the firelight but I could see that she was deep into a dream, lost in the flames. Her eyes weren't focused on her surroundings. She seems frozen, unable to move. Suddenly, I feel anguish and fear radiating from my imprint. No one has noticed that she was in her dream world. Something serious has happened. I phase quickly and run towards the bonfire. I wanted to pull her away from the group before she broke down.

As I get closer to the pack, I slow myself, walking straight to Tia. If I rush in, it would cause panic among the pack. I physically place myself between her and the fire, trying to interrupt her dream and extending my hand to her. Still in a dream daze, she takes my hand and I lead her away and into the woods.

**TPOV**

_I was walking through the misty forest. I could hear the night time creatures stirring. My feet did not make a sound as I walked on. Then, I hear a rustling to my left. As I turn my head, I see a flash of red and hear a woman's laugh. Her laughter and presence surround me. Suddenly, I am in my apartment in Vegas. I can hear screaming coming from the other room. I walk out into the hallway to see a fight taking place, blood on the floor. Someone flees through the back door. Anguish and sadness engulf me so completely that I fall to my knees, unable to move. The mist that was once covering forest floor now surrounds me. It changes into smoke, suffocating me, and then into fire. I can't escape the flames and this time; I don't think that I want to. I look up to see a set of glowing gold eyes watching me from the forest in the distance. The flames grow higher. I can't find the will to flee. I am willing to surrender myself to the fire. Then suddenly, in place of the glowing eyes, there's the silhouette of a man reaching his hand out to me. The need for me to take his hand is so great that I can't resist. Reaching through the flames, I put my hand in his. I feel him pull me up and away to safety._

**QPOV**

I lead Tia towards a small clearing just inside the tree line, out of view of anyone on the beach. I help her sit gently on a patch of grass; I can see that her dream hasn't left her yet. She's lost in her own pain and anguish in her mind and I don't know what to do. I take my cell phone out and text Sam telling him that she needs him. Then, I pull her into my arms, rocking her gently.

"Tia, talk to me. What's wrong? Tia?" I plead but get no response. Fear grips my soul. I need to know that she's ok.

The noise of running feet tells me that Sam had received my message. He kneels in front of her looking into her face, seeing the blank stare. Tia has shut down for whatever reason and didn't look to be coming out of it soon.

"Carry her over to Uma's. She will know what needs to be done. I'll be over as soon as we clean up from the bonfire." He whispers. I can see the worry and fear that I myself feel on his face. Whatever was coming was not good at all.

I stand, lifting Tia up into my arms. She has yet to say anything or even move. My wolf is becoming frantic. I run as fast as I can without jostling her. I want her to come back to me on her own, not due to some sudden movement or noise that might scare her. Walking up to Uma's, I see the door is already held open and Uma is pointing to Tia's bedroom. I lay her down on her bed smoothing her hair away from her face. Still she shows no response or emotion. I turn to Uma with an unspoken request. She knows how this is affecting both of us. My heart is falling apart but I see that Uma has been crying. She is feeling the same as I am. I can't stand to look in her eyes because they confirm my worries about Tia's dream.

"Her trial has come. She will have to fight through this on her own Quil. There is nothing that you or I can do to help her. The most important thing that you can do for Tia is to stay by her side. You are her rock, her center. She will need you more than ever when she comes back to us. For now, she needs to rest. This type of dream drains you physically, emotionally and spiritually. Tuck her into bed and hold her. She needs you."

She lowers her face in sadness and walks out of the room. I do as I'm told, carefully pulling the blankets around Tia and pulling her into my arms. Neither of us will be able to sleep until she sees this dream through to its end. Until then, I intend to be by her side and have her in my arms until she is completely out of harm's way.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN – I do not own any of the characters o Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 16**

**Third Person POV**

The next morning, Uma's house was quiet. Uma and Quil had managed to get some sleep but Tia had lain beside Quil, eyes open, no emotion played across her face. Just past 9 am, there was a knock at the door. Uma opened it to see the Chief of Police Charlie Swan with his hat in his hand. Letting him in, he asks Uma if she could please call Sam to come up. He needed to speak to them all, Tia, Uma and Sam.

After Sam arrived, Uma walked into Tia's room to wake her and Quil. She busied herself in the kitchen fixing coffee for Sam and Charlie. She had noticed that Charlie was nervous, fidgeting constantly with the brim of his hat. After about 10 minutes, Tia and Quil came into the living room. They sit down on the sofa as Charlie sits in the chair opposite of Tia. Sam decides to stand next to Uma.

**CPOV**

As much as I enjoy my job, there were times when I really didn't. This was one of those moments. I received a phone call early this morning that had me now waiting at Uma Walker's door. If there had been any way to avoid this duty, I would have but my damn conscience wouldn't let me. I knock on the door.

Waiting for Tia to get dressed felt like an eternity. Having my own teen daughter, I understood but this time was different. I thank Uma for the coffee and sit down in the chair across from the sofa trying to find the words that would soften the blow of what I had to tell Tia. Finally, she and her boyfriend Quil come out to the living room. I set my coffee cup down on the table and leaning forward, I place my elbows on my knees looking at her. What I saw brought my Bella to mind. I have seen that facial expression before, the blank stare, the lack of emotion. I also understand how it feels to watch someone that you love go through this kind of pain. With Bella, it was as if she was mired in not understanding why or how Edward could have left her. However, this time I feel as if Tia knows why I am here.

Sighing heavily, I look down at my hands. I can't look at her while I say the words. "Tia, I wish I didn't have to tell you this but your mother was found dead in her apartment last night." Being straightforward was definitely better than beating around the bush.

What happened next surprised us all. Tia silently jumped up and flew out the back door. Quil automatically jumped to follow her but Sam stopped him by taking his arm. "Give her a minute. We need to know what happened." I noticed that Sam's voice was different as he spoke to Quil. A tense look passed between them. Quil remains standing by the couch, but starts pacing in worry. Sam turned to me and asked for details.

"Apparently, Ms. Walker was involved in some sort of altercation with her boyfriend, Jim Nelson. According to the report, he was seen fleeing just before the police arrived on the scene. Jemilla was found face down in the living room, dead. She had been beaten to death. There was evidence in the room of drug use but we will have to wait for the autopsy to know the real reason for her death."

Both Sam and Quil are trembling with anger and rage, and Uma covered her face with her hands and cried. Sam got himself under control, nodded to Quil who flew out the back door after Tia. Then, Sam sat down asking what needed to be done next. I filled him in on the details, gave them my business card and left. They would call me if and when they needed me.

**QPOV**

_No No No No NO! _

My thoughts raced screaming as soon as I heard the news of Tia's mom. It was all I could do not to take off as soon as Charlie said the word "dead" but the Alpha order held me until Sam nodded. I barely made it out the back door before I phased. I had to catch her. I had to…_oh god. _Tears flow down my cheeks. I can't think anymore. I just had to find her. Following her scent, I track her into the forest.

_Quil? What happened?_ I hear Jared ask. He's patrolling this morning. I replay Charlie's visit in my head.

_I'll call a pack meeting at Emily's right now. You go find Tia. Stay with her until she either is ready to come back or you hear from us._ As beta, he makes the decision since Sam is busy with Charlie and Uma. A howl pierces the morning air. I soon hear answering howls from throughout the Res. The pack was not going to take this well.

After a couple of minutes, I track Tia quietly finding her curled up at the base of a large tree about a half mile from the house. Her knees are pulled up under her chin and her arms are wrapped around her legs. I hear no sound nor see any movement coming from her. I phase back, get dressed and walk carefully over to her. Seeing my imprint's state, my wolf is now frantic and showing no signs of calming down. _PROTECT! MINE! PROTECT! _ I start to shake violently. Given my emotions and Tia's situation, there's no way I'm going to be able to control my wolf so I decide to give in. I turn and run back behind a bush. I undress again to phase. I wait a moment sniffing the air to make sure that there's no immediate danger to Tia and then walk over to her. I sniff her hair and her cheek hoping that she would at least acknowledge my presence but nothing happens. I decide to lie down, wrapping myself around her burying her in my fur and protection. We're going to stay where we are until one of the guys comes for us. Whimpering at the pain in my heart and soul for my imprint, I lay my head down to wait.

**Third Person POV**

The pack meets up at Sam's place. Jared had shared through the pack mind what had happened to Tia's mom so they were all full of questions as soon as they phased back to human. Jared had already spoken to Emily by the time they all had arrived. She knew that Sam needed her so she set off up the hill to Uma's. Paul was shaking in anger over her mother's death. Embry and Seth wanted to know how they could help Tia and Uma. Jared had no answers other than "We will wait until Sam comes to us. He's sorting out what needs to be done next." Each of the pack members lowers his head, waiting and dealing with their own emotions. When an Imprint goes through this sort of situation, it affects every one of the wolves. Their need to protect Tia was that great, but they also knew that Quil's wolf had to be losing its mind with worry and pain. They can't imagine how Quil is handling all of this.

**SPOV**

Shortly after Charlie left, I heard the pack's cries; most likely calling a meeting at my place. I sit with quietly with Uma, supporting her as she dealt with her grief. Emily came through the door and ran straight into my arms. I bury my face in her neck, allowing myself a moment of tears as I tried to figure out what to do to help Tia. Being the level headed woman that I love, Emily starts asking questions.

"What happens next Sam?" she rubs my back soothingly as I lift my head up from her shoulder.

"Well, Tia is next of kin but she's in no state to handle identifying her mother's body. We're going to have to take her down there regardless. If it's ok with you Uma, I'll drive her and Quil down to handle the more pressing matters. You can come down with Emily for the funeral after it's planned." Uma nods, sniffing. Emily places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll need to talk to Old Quil about Quil but I know that he'll approve. Tia needs him. Not allowing them to be together at this time would cause them both more harm."

Emily turns to me and says "The pack is waiting for you down at the house. I'll stay here with Uma. Tell them to come up after your meeting. I'll see that they get breakfast. I think busying ourselves will help us both." Again Uma nods her head. Giving both Uma and Emily a gentle hug, I go out the door towards my home. We need to firm up patrols and plans and someone needs to go find Tia and Quil.

**Third Person POV**

After talking to the Pack, Sam collects Emily and Uma to go over the Ateara house to speak to Old Quil. Jared goes searching for Quil and Tia, finding them in the shade of a large tree. Jared and Quil discuss the current plans through their mind link, not wanting to upset Tia any further. After phasing back, Quil picks up Tia and heads home with her. Jared follows and watches as Quil carries her through the back door and into her room, depositing her gently on her bed.

**QPOV**

Sitting on the side of Tia's bed holding her hand, my fears start to grow. _What if she doesn't snap out of this? Will she be the same when she realizes that her mother is gone? What else can I do to help her? _ His mind refuses to calm. His wolf is pacing, looking for a way to protect his imprint. Quil runs his free hand through his hair, tugging at it in frustration.

"Quil, how are you doing?" his best friend asks with concern in his eyes.

"It's too much too fast, Jare. I still feel our imprint bond but I feel nothing coming from her; no fear, no anguish, no…" I drop my head unable to go on. I feel Jared place his hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

"I was thinking on our way back to the house that maybe this is for the best for Tia, even though the way that this came about is traumatic. If you think about it, having the constant reminder that she might have to, at any given time, go back to Vegas, back within reach of that bastard, couldn't have been easy for her to deal with. Yes, she lost her mother and no one can replace her but we are her family now. We will see that she gets what she needs to find peace with her mother's passing. We all will do whatever it takes."

I look up at him. "Damn Jared, when did you get so deep?" I rub my hand across my face thinking about what he had said. "You're right though. She's all ours now, no going back to her painful past. We'll see her through, however long it takes." I smile for the first time today. A small glimmer of hope begins to grow in my chest.

Uma comes in to sit by Tia as I run back over to my house to pack a bag. I really don't want to leave her but I'll only be gone for about 20 minutes. Regardless, my wolf is not happy about it. Racing through the door, I don't see my grandfather anywhere. I go straight into my room, grabbing my bag throwing in toiletries, clothes and anything else that I think we might need. Lost in my own thoughts as I packed, I almost failed to hear grandfather's slow gait as he entered the house from the back porch. He comes up to my room and leans on the door frame of my bedroom. I look up at him and his calm face soothes me. He can see the anguish written on my face.

"Do not worry for Tia, Quil. She will pull through this." He placed his arm across my shoulders in support. I start hyperventilating and throw my bag down on the floor in frustration. I feel so helpless. Up until this point, I hadn't allowed myself to show any emotion. Now, I let go as the tears began to flow down my cheeks. I sat down on my bed and grandfather joined me.

"I just feel so lost grandfather. I don't know what to do for her… I can't lose Tia. I just found her." I whispered.

"Quil, the Great Spirit would not have created your imprint bond only to have her taken away from you so soon. Have some faith and stay strong."

**Third Person POV**

The preparations for the trip to Vegas went quickly. Sam's plan was to start our drive down around 5 pm. They would arrive Monday afternoon and meet with the police investigator as well as visit the morgue on Tuesday. They had decided to use Emily's car since it would be more comfortable for Tia. They packed the car in silence. No one knew what to say. Words were no good at this point.

**AN:**_ I had to edit the last paragraph! If you are just now reading this chapter, then continue on. If you had previously read it, I moved a bit to the beginning of Chapter 17._

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN – I do not own any of the characters o Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**For those of you who have already read Ch 16****, I have to apologize. I had to edit the very last paragraph of that chapter. I wasn't aware the distance of the trip between La Push and Las Vegas, but that is fixed now. :/**

**Many thanks to those of you who left me reviews! Your comments make me happy!**

**Chapter 17**

**Third Person POV**

The drive from La Push to Las Vegas was long and thankfully, uneventful. Quil and Sam took turns driving. Whoever wasn't behind the wheel was in the back with Tia, who was still lost in her own mind. About halfway through the trip, Quil noticed that Tia had fallen asleep, most likely due to exhaustion. She had been asleep for about an hour when the whimpering started. It was a very quiet noise but not so much that Sam and Quil didn't notice. Quil was positive that she was revisiting the dream that had sent her to this dark place. Sam, watching Quil through the rearview mirror, could see the helplessness that Quil felt. Until Tia came out of this daze, there was nothing that anyone could do.

Emily had called ahead to book a hotel near the police department which would make their visits to the investigators a bit easier. When they finally arrived, it was mid afternoon. They took turns unloading the car while the other stayed with Tia in the room. Tia sat staring at the tv as Sam and Quil quietly discussed their plan for Tuesday. Tia had to at least make an appearance at the police department to show the investigators that she wasn't capable at that time to be of any help. . Quil was going to stay with Tia while Sam took care of the errands and wait for the investigator to call with the findings from the autopsy report. Sam intended to identify Jemilla's body at the morgue. There was absolutely no reason to put Tia through something like that. Sam also knew that he would most likely have to visit the crime scene at the apartment, but given that he had never visited them while they lived in Vegas, he wasn't going to be of much help. After that, all that remained was planning the funeral which comparatively, would not take too long nor be difficult.

**TPOV**

_The mists surround me as I continue to walk through the forest, only now the night animals were quiet. I am terrified but I feel a strong arm around my waist. I cling to that arm as if it were my savior, knowing that it would protect me from whatever may come. In less than a second, I find myself once again in my old apartment, the screaming starts and I can hear someone hitting something repeatedly. I run into the hallway. I know that she's in there. I have to get to her. I have to save her. As I run towards the living room, the hallway becomes longer. I can't reach the end. My fear and anxiety escalates as I try to reach her. I have to save her. I have to help. Tears fall down my face as I run and run…_

_Then, the mists surround me as I continue to walk through the forest, only the night animals…_

**SPOV**

After settling into the room, I make a quick call to Emily to let her know that we had arrived. She tells me that she had spoken to Uma about Tia. Uma believes that it could be a long while before Tia comes back to us. Recovering from something as traumatic as this dream is difficult for the dreamer. Tia could be very well trying to figure out how to change the outcome of the dream which isn't possible. A dreamer cannot change the dream. Uma and Old Quil had talked about how this situation would impact Quil and Tia after the funeral. If Quil was made to go back to school without Tia, he could very well shut down himself which could ruin his academic record. It could also be a month or two before Tia is ready to return herself. They made the decision to enroll both of them in an online school that would be flexible enough for both Quil and Tia to complete their studies. Emily, Quil Sr. and Uma were planning on talking to the school's counselor on Tuesday to get this arranged. My fiancée has always been able to see straight through any problem to find a solution and she has done so yet again. The reality of the investigation and impending funeral would soon pass, but Quil and Tia's futures hung in the balance. They are both good kids with a lot of potential. It's important that we see that they don't lose their future happiness due to this ugly bump in the road.

I notice that Quil has curled up on the bed with Tia and that they are both asleep. His love for her is so very evident at this moment. Occasionally, Tia would whimper and even deep in sleep, Quil automatically would pull her in closer to his chest. The Great Spirit definitely knew what he was doing when he paired them.

Since it's not quite 5 pm, I decide to call the number that Charlie gave me for the investigator on this case. I need to set up an appointment with him so that we can go over the case. I also explain Tia's current state so that he can make his own assessment of her competency at our meeting. I plan to convince him that she does not need to view her mother's body nor visit the crime scene. Doing so could push her over the edge.

Once I had made my two phone calls, I flip through the hotel's local attractions booklet to find a restaurant that would deliver. We didn't really stop to eat on the trip down so we all need something more substantial that drive through food. Ordering for Quil and me was easy but I had to consider what we could get Tia to eat. Come to think of it, I don't think she has really eaten much of anything since yesterday morning. She's already a tiny thing so she definitely needs to eat so that she doesn't end up in the hospital from starvation or dehydration. I finish the order and wait for the front desk to call back saying that our delivery had arrived.

**QPOV**

I wake to the feeling of someone nudging my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Sam standing over me and Tia.

"Quil, wake up and eat something. You have to be starving." He said.

In reality, I wasn't. My wolf was still in panic mode and could care less about food, but Sam is right. I won't be any help if I don't take care of myself. I sit up to see that Sam has ordered Chinese in large quantities. He knew me too well. I love Chinese food.

Turning, I gently wake Tia. Her eyes open but she continues to stare off into nothing. She doesn't look at me at all. I sigh. I can't wait to see her smile again.

"Tia, honey, you need to sit up and eat something for me. Will you please?" I ask but I'm not sure that she will, but she sits up turning towards the tv that she had been watching before she nodded off. I fix her a plate of food with a little bit of everything in the hopes that something would tempt her. I hand her a fork and watch as she manages to eat a couple of bites before she pushed the plate away. I hand her a bottle of water. She does drink most of the bottle which is a good sign. She is at least functioning enough that she realizes that she has to eat and drink. Hope rises a bit more in my heart. My Tia will make it through this mess.

I sat down next to her on the bed with my food. She had curled up on the pillow next to me. After I settled myself, Tia scooted closer to me so that we were touching at least in some manner. I took this as another good sign. Someday soon, she will be back to her old self.

Sam talks to me about our meeting tomorrow morning with the investigator as well as grandfather and Uma's decision concerning our schooling. As much as I don't care for online schooling, I can see their reasoning. Doing a bit of calculations in my head, there's even the possibility that both of us could graduate early since we would be able to continue straight through our studies at our own pace. As long as all of our required courses were completed, the school wouldn't have a problem with letting us finish up earlier than our peers. This plan also allowed me to stay with Tia until she's recovered. There is no way that I would allow us to be separated until she has. She needs me. I sit my plate down on the bed in front of me so that I can stroke her arm, her hair, as she sleeps. She loves my touch and I know it helps calm her. After I finish eating, I get up to throw away my plate and get another drink. I go back to my spot on the bed beside her and allow the tv to drag me away from reality with sitcoms and sports talk for a while. Exhaustion, both emotional and physical, finally overtakes me as I fall back asleep.

**Third Person POV**

Tuesday morning, they get up early to get ready for our 9 o'clock meeting with the investigator. Getting Tia dressed had been a challenge as Sam didn't feel comfortable helping her so Quil had to get past his own shyness to stay with her in the bathroom holding her clothes. He stepped out of the bathroom having turned a deep shade of red to give her a couple of minutes of privacy. Walking out to the car, they talk about getting some breakfast. Choosing a small diner tucked in next to the police department, they choose a booth in the back, order and wait for their food.

**SPOV**

Stirring some cream into my coffee, I let my mind move past this week, beyond the morgue, investigation and funeral. We need a plan on how to help Tia come back to us when we return to the Reservation.

"Quil, have you given any thought to how we need to handle things when we get back home?" Normally, I would just make a decision when it involved one of the Pack but this time, I had to consider Tia and her well being which directly impacted Quil. He needed to make this decision for his imprint.

Quil glanced at Tia. She had eaten and drank a bit but not enough. He's worried about her physical health. He looks back at me with concern in his eyes. "I hadn't thought about it too much. Honestly, everything has happened so fast these past couple of days that I feel like I'm reeling. However, there is my cabin just off of First Beach." He said. He had inherited the cabin when his grandfather finally accepted the fact that he would not be moving back out on his own due to his poor health. It hadn't been in use for a couple of years but it could be made ready easily enough.

"I'll call Uma after we get back from our appointment with the investigator. We need to let her and Old Quil talk this through before a final decision is made." Quil nods his head in agreement.

We finished our breakfast and our appointment was only 15 minutes away. We paid our bill as we readied ourselves to visit the investigator.

Walking into the police station, I could tell that Tia was getting even more anxious. Quil held her hand for support but she appeared to be standing even closer to him, whether consciously doing so or not. Her heart rate had also sped up. We take the offered seats as we meet Officer Harding in his office. After making introductions and explaining our individual connections to Tia, the investigator went to work.

The officer shuffled some papers to pull out Jemilla's file and cleared his throat. He opened the file and looked at Tia to deliver the news. I had explained Tia's state to him when we set up this meeting.

"Ms. Walker, are you aware of what happened to your mother?" he asks gently to gauge her reaction.

Tia was sitting next to Quil, who still held her hand. She squeezed Quil's hand but she did not reply to the officer's question. He tried another tactic.

"Ms. Walker, do you know a man by the name of Jim Nelson?"

This time, she responded a bit more. Quil and I could tell that her heart rate jumped even more at the mention of him. She also gripped the chair and Quil's hand to the point of being white knuckled. However, she did not reply verbally to the questions.

"Mr. Ateara, why don't you take Ms. Walker to the lounge? If you turn toright as you come to the main hall, it's the third door on the left. Mr. Uley will come find you when we've finished our discussion." Quil stood, bringing Tia up with him and headed out the door. He was thankful for the reprieve. He was positive that Tia would not have handled listening to their conversation. He pulled Tia to the lounge and bought them both drinks. Once seated, he pulled out the MP3 player and allowed the music to calm them both down.

Watching Tia and Quil leave, I felt the tension in my shoulders ease a tiny amount. I was seriously worried about how Tia was going to handle this meeting. I am thankful for Officer Harding's tact as well as Quil's ability to help her. I turn back to the officer so that we can continue.

"Mr. Uley, I see that your assessment of Ms. Walker is quite accurate. She is not in an emotional state that would allow her to deal with this investigation." He laid Jemilla's file open on the desk in front of him.

"To get straight to it, the autopsy report shows that there was evidence of drug use in her system, both cocaine and marijuana. However, the cause of her death was blunt force trauma, mainly on her head and back. There's sufficient evidence on the scene to be able to arrest Jim Nelson. However, we have to find him first. His arrest history is a long one, domestic violence, assault and possession with the intent to sell. He has one outstanding warrant for assault prior to Jemilla Walker's death. If we can catch him this time, we can get him off of the street for a very long time." He wipes his hand over his jaw as he explained. "Nelson is a slippery one. I've worked on a couple of his cases before and he has always managed to elude us. Would you be willing to take a look at the crime scene with me to see if you see anything out of place that we should know about?"

Thinking to myself about his request, I already know my answer. I would like very much to see if I can catch his scent. "Yeah, I can. I'll just need to get Quil and Tia back to the hotel first. Can you give me about a half hour?"

Officer Harding agrees. "Of course, I'll gather what I need to head over there while you take care of them. If you could come back here, we can drive over to the apartment in my cruiser. We can stop by the morgue afterwards to get that over with." He stands showing me that I can go to the lounge. I get up and shake his hand in agreement. I walk down to the lounge, collect Tia and Quil and go back to our car.

**Unknown POV**

Waiting and watching from my car, I finally see them leave the station. It's about time. I'm getting tired of waiting. It's been too long. It's time for this to end. I will get what is mine. She is mine.

I watch as their car pulls out of the parking lot. Trailing at a safe distance, I follow them to their hotel. Soon, very soon…

**QPOV**

Driving back to the hotel was tense. Sam's shoulders were set in protective mode. His brow was pensive. I could tell by the look on his face that he was planning something.

I led Tia out of the car when we arrived. She still held on to me very tightly but her heart rate had slowed down. She has gone from terrified to scared. I hated the fact that the mere mention of that scum bag's name made her feel this way. I hated the fact that I couldn't get my hands on him like I wanted to. I hated the fact that all I could do to reassure that she was safe, was hold her. My frustration level goes through the roof, which means I don't feel like I'm in control of myself. I'm distracted and anxious.

In our room and after I get Tia situated, Sam pulls me aside to tell me that he was going to visit the apartment and the morgue. He said that he would be back by lunch time. He can see my anxiety and puts his hand on my shoulder. "We're almost through this Quil. Just a little while longer and then we'll take her home." I nodded in reply as he heads back out the door.

I turn on the tv, sit down on the bed and pull Tia to my chest. She snuggles into my neck as I hold her tight. All I wanted was to have her back. All I needed was her.

**Third Person POV**

Biding my time as I watch from the parking lot, I notice the big one getting back in his car. I follow him back to the station. He enters and then immediately comes back out with one of the officers, getting into a cruiser. Looks like he will be gone for a while, I head back to the hotel. The right moment will present itself. I will soon have what is mine.

**SPOV**

The apartment's living room looks like a war zone. There was blood all over the couch, coffee table and floor. Lamps had been knocked over. Drinks spilled. I could see that the scuffle had started in the kitchen and then finished in the living room just in front of the couch. The pool of blood in the carpet was where Jemilla had died. I closed my eyes at the finality of this scene. I didn't have many people that I call family, even if they weren't my blood relations. Officer Harding says that there's a very good chance that forensics will be able to find Nelson's fingerprints here which will make closing this case quicker once he is located. Discreetly sniffing the air in the apartment, I can easily detect Jemilla and Tia's scent. The smell of the drugs in the living room is a bit overwhelming for me. There is, however, another scent that I'm willing to bet is Jim Nelson's. Filing that away for future reference, we finish walking through the crime scene and get back in the cruiser.

Identifying the body did not take long. I walked with Officer Harding down to body storage and watch as the mortician pulls out the body that I have to identify. As expected, I see Jemilla's blank eyes staring at me. I let the officer know that this is indeed Jemilla Walker and he makes some notes in his paperwork. While he's writing, I scan her face and neck, seeing the massive bruising that took her life. Even though I know that Jemilla won't be able to hear my words, I close my eyes as I stand next to her, promising that I will make sure that Tia has a peaceful and happy life. I owe her that much. Sighing, I open my eyes and turn to the officer. Harding explained that there was a possibility that he would need to speak to us again and gave me his direct contact information for whenever Tia was ready to talk about Jim Nelson. All that remained was funeral arrangements which could be done mostly by phone. I would take care of those once back at the hotel.

**QPOV**

Tia had relaxed a bit, lying on my chest watching tv with me, but it's obvious that the meeting with Harding had upset her. She felt restless in my arms. I look over to the bedside table for her MP3 player. It wasn't there! Crap, I left it the car. I call Sam's cell to find out that he is on his way back. We talk about needing to pick up lunch. He asks me to decide on what to get and he would go pick it up as soon as he gets here. I walk over to the table to look at the restaurants list. There's a sub shop not far from our hotel so I call in our order. Sam walks into the room asking me for directions to pick up our food. He writes down the name and address and heads back out the door. I follow him outside for just a moment so I can grab the MP3.

**ThirdPersonPOV**

Both of the men are walking out to their car. Now's my chance. I slip through the exterior door as they walk towards the parking lot. I had called the front desk earlier asking for Sam Uley's room number. She had foolishly enough given me enough information about Tia's new friends. A little bit of sweet talking to the receptionist had guaranteed that I knew exactly where I needed to go. I head towards to room and find that the door hadn't closed completely behind them as they left. Quietly slipping into the room, I see her lying on the bed but not asleep. It's like she has been waiting for me. Perfect… I walk quickly to her side of the bed putting my knife to her throat. "I told you that you are mine." Pulling my knife out and bringing it up to her throat, I whisper. "Now don't scream or I'll send you to see your slut of a mother." I trail the tip of the knife down her throat towards her chest, her eyes are as big as saucers but she doesn't make a sound. I grab her arm starting to pull her off of the bed. Since their room is so close to the exterior door, I can easily take her out the exit and throw her in my car. Once I had her at my new place, I would have plenty of time to take her as I please. I was salivating at the thought of her naked beneath me. Tonight was going to be very enjoyable.

**QPOV**

We are almost at the car when Sam's head snaps up. A breeze had kicked up and he had caught a scent. He screams "NO!" and starts running across the lot back to our room. I follow just one step behind him. We bust through the outside door to see that the door to our room stood open. I can feel extreme fear radiating from Tia. We run into the room to see him. He had his hands on her and a knife at her chest. My shaking starts immediately. _MINE! KILL! MINE! PROTECT!_

"Quil, stand down!" Sam whispers as he lunges halfway across the room before Jim even realizes that we're there. A huge fist smashes into the side of the scum bag's head knocking him across the room and away from Tia. His knife crashes into the wall due to the force of the blow and he lands on the other side of the room slumping to the floor unconscious.

I run to Tia's side to find her shaking. I pull her into my arms making calming noises and stroking her hair. I rock back and forth with her for my sake as much as hers. I have to breathe. I have to calm down. I can't let myself look at that bastard. If I do, I will kill him. How dare he touch her! I'm still breathing heavily as I try to show my wolf that Tia is safe again.

Sam picks up the knife, calls 911 for the police and then contacts the front desk to tell them what had happened. Due to our proximity to the police department, they arrive very quickly. We soon find our room filled with a half dozen police officers asking questions and cuffing the unconscious Nelson. Officer Harding walks in and takes a good look at the cuffed man before he is taken out to a police car.

"Uley, looks like this case is going to close faster than I had thought. I'll make sure that he doesn't see the light of day for a good long while. You can bet on that." He looks at Tia shivering in fear in my arms. "Take her home. She needs to be with her family. I'll give you a call when he's been processed and charges have been set."

Finally, we find ourselves standing in the now silent room but our minds are far from quiet. Both of our wolves are screaming for a release that we can't allow.

"Quil, pack up. We're going out of here. I can have Emily or Uma take care of the funeral arrangements. We need to get Tia back home where she belongs." He closes his eyes trying to wipe the scene of Nelson with his hands on Tia from his mind…if only that was possible.

I will remember the feel of her fear in that moment for quite some time. I could have lost her. I have no plans whatsoever in letting her out of my sight or arms for the foreseeable future. Nothing will ever harm her again if I can help it. I look up at Sam understanding his need to get out of this hotel. "Yeah, let's go home."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN – I do not own the characters of Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 18**

**QPOV**

As we started our drive back home, all I could think about was Tia. She feels even more withdrawn than before which is scaring the hell out of me. As Sam pulls out onto the interstate, I settle us into the pillows piled in around us. I turn her so that her head is lying on my chest and I can see her face. It calms my wolf to be able to see her facial expressions especially since she hasn't uttered a single word in four days. I take my MP3 out of my pocket, find some soothing music for us and plug in the headphones. Exhaustion overwhelms both of us. Very soon, I feel Tia's breathing even out and her heart rate slows down as she falls asleep. I tighten my arms around her and close my eyes. Knowing that Sam is driving and has his eyes on the road, I let my defenses down for a while. Tears fall and I'm just going to let them go. She's safe. She's going home. She's leaving that hell behind. I will make her happy. I will show her how much she is loved. I will make her mine.

**SPOV**

I had forgotten how much I hate being in a real city. It's too crowded, too noisy and too claustrophobic. I'm very ready to leave that mess in Vegas behind and get back home where we belong. I hear some shuffling in the back seat as Quil and Tia get comfortable. The past couple of days have been hard on them, but they've made it through. I know that once we get back on the Res that the healing that they both need will come. It's only a matter of time now. I catch the sound of a sniffle coming from the back. I look up in the rearview mirror to see tears running down Quil's face. It's about time. He's been holding back for too long and I would not dream of ever telling anyone else that I saw him in a moment of weakness. I've had my share of them with my Emily. Quil is due for his, especially given what they have been through these past couple of days. Focusing back on the road, I decide that I'm going to drive as far as I can, all the way if possible, so that those two in the back can get some much needed rest. I can sleep once I'm home with Emily.

**QPOV**

Yawning, I look up to notice that we've made it to Forks. What the heck? Why didn't Sam wake me up so that I help drive? How the hell did he drive that distance without waking us? Idiot. Sighing, I tell myself to get over it. I did feel a little better for having slept. Tia is awake, but she's relaxed. I wonder if she knows that we're almost home. Watching the scenery change from small town to heavily woodland that marks the tribal lands, I can feel the comfort of being back on the reservation begin to cover me like a blanket. Although my heart is still heavy, I feel like I can breathe a little better now.

"Hey Sam, why did we just pass the turn to your house?" I'm confused. I look up in the rearview mirror to see a grin on his face. What is he up to?

"Um yep, I did. Just wait a minute, you'll see…" He continues to drive past La Push beach and towards First. He turns on the road that runs along the back of First Beach and up onto the ridge.

"What? Sam, are you serious?" I see him nod. I smile for the first time in several days. My family has surprised me again. As we pull up to the cabin, I see that Embry and Jared are doing something out back. Something baking in the kitchen smells wonderful and wakes my stomach up. I realize that I really haven't eaten since we started this trip. Man, it felt good to be back home.

**Third Person POV**

As soon as Emily received the phone call from Sam that they were headed back home, the pack was put to work. Emily and Uma cooked and cleaned up the kitchen. Bella and Kim readied the other rooms of the house. The boys were doing any odd job repairs or working on the firewood supply. The kitchen was stocked. The freezer was filled. Every room had been aired out and readied for their arrival. Sam called Emily when they neared Forks. She called a quick pack meeting and asked them all to control themselves when Quil and Tia got out of the car. Most of them did not know about what had happened to Tia. She didn't want them to inadvertently scare her by being their normal boisterous selves.

**QPOV**

Sam parks the car and hops out. Emily runs into his arms for a hug. I can see everyone, either on the front porch or standing nearby. They are happy to see us but I can tell that they are holding back. I rouse Tia and help her out of the car. She immediately wraps her arms around my waist and her heart rate accelerates again. She's not handling the change of a new place well. I look up at Jared to see concern on his face. He comes over to grab some of our stuff to help us go inside. The others part the way. I try to smile at them to say hello but all I really want to do is get her inside and calmed down.

**JPOV**

Holy crap, what happened down there? The anxiety that I see on my best friend's face is hard to face. I help him grab their stuff as they start to head into the house. I give him a hand with Tia as they climb the steps to the front door. Walking through the door, Uma rushes to them, wrapping her frail arms around them. Old Quil is sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, waiting for his grandson's arrival. One look at him and his Imprint, and Quil Sr. became very worried. Uma shooed Quil away as she pulled Tia into the bedroom to help her freshen up from the trip. Everyone else came into the house behind us. The living room and kitchen were soon overrun but the noise level was hushed. The others wanted to know what had happened. Sam settles them all down to begin explaining about Tia's mother's death, the investigation, and the attack. The pack immediately tenses but Sam then tells them that Nelson is behind bars and will be for a very long time. Questions start to fly and I see that Quil is beyond anxious.

"Hey Quil, do you need a hand with the other bags?" I look at him, wanting to talk to him away from the crowded house for a minute. He nods and I follow him out the door. When we make it to the trunk of the car, he wipes his hands across his face in frustration.

"Ok, give, what happened?" My best friend turns to me with a look of pain in his eyes.

Quil explains in more detail the meeting with the officer and then the attack on Tia. My anger rises at the thought of that slime bag touching her. Quil then covers his face with his hands and walks further away from me.

"Quil?" he doesn't reply. He's breathing harder and starting to shake. He hasn't been able to release his wolf in several days. I wonder at how he has managed to keep control through it all. "Quil, you ok?"

"Dammit, no I'm not, Jare." He turns to face me and I can see the rage and guilt on his face. "I failed Tia. I failed her and I am to blame." He looks at the ground, clenching his fists.

"What? Why?" I'm confused and I know that he's on the verge of phasing and hitting the woods. God knows when I'd be able to catch him if he did.

"That bastard wouldn't have been able to lay a hand on her if I had been paying attention. I'm the one that didn't shut that hotel room all of the way. I'm the reason that he got his hands on her. He had a knife at her throat. He could have killed her." His shaking was getting worse but he wasn't giving in to it.

Not knowing how to reply, I hear a sound on the front porch. Turning, we see Sam standing there. "Jared, take a run with Quil. He needs it. Just don't stay gone too long." I nod in agreement. We both phase and tear off into the forest.

The pictures of what happened race through Quil's mind as we run full speed. The dream, finding Tia in the woods, the news of her mother's death, the police station, and more, it's overwhelming. He's snarling, growling and in complete rage. I stay by his side until he finally skids to a halt. He looks like he is in physical pain. Quil howls and drops to the ground.

_I don't know if I can do this Jare…_

_Do what? I'm not following you._ I sit down beside him, waiting for his reply.

Breathing heavier than before, Quil's anxiety continues to escalate. _I feel our imprint bond but that's it. She hasn't spoken or even looked at me in days. It's tearing me apart Jared. I don't know how to help her, how to reach her._

Damn, I didn't think about his side of this. It has to be torturous, not knowing when or if Tia will ever truly recover from this trauma. I nudge him with my nose. _Tia needs time. Getting her back home was a step in the right direction. You just need to stay with her through this. She needs your strength. You have it in you to help her, just have some faith._

Quil looks up at the stars above. _Time, sounds easy enough…_he drops his head on his paws. _What if she doesn't want me when she does recover? What if she hates me for not protecting her from Nelson?_

_Dammit all Quil! Can you hear yourself? _I snarl at him. _Stop with the What Ifs. Don't put words in her mouth. She's going to come around and I'm willing to bet that she will love you even more than she already does when she realizes that you were there for her through it all. Give yourself some credit. You have done everything that you can and will continue doing so. Just take one day at a time for a while, ok?_

Quil sighs. _I know. This love stuff sure is hard. I wish there was some sort of guide book to help a guy through the rough spots._

_Psssht, don't we all? Don't we all? Come on, we've probably been gone long enough. Let's get you back to your lady love. _I bump into him playfully as he stands and then we race down the mountain towards the cabin.

**QPOV**

As we enter the house, I find the pack sitting on the floor of the living room. Uma, Grandfather and Sam are waiting for our return. Paul throws a towel at me so I can wipe the sweat from the run off of my face.

Standing up, Sam says "Quil, the cabin has been made ready for you and Tia. You will be staying here with her while she recovers. Emily and I will make sure that you have anything that you need in the meantime."

Then Grandfather speaks. "Uma and I have enrolled both of you in an online school. You can start your classes whenever you are ready. The paperwork to get started is over on the table by your laptop."

Pulling Emily up from the couch, Sam adds "Ok everyone, it's time to get out of here and let them get some rest." The pack follows him out the door, only Uma and Jared are left.

"You give me a call if you need anything, ok?" Jared asks. Well, more like orders me to… I nod to him. He gives me a brotherly hug before he heads out as well.

I turn to face Uma. "Quil, I've already made sure that she has eaten a bit and then I gave her some of my tea to help her sleep. You need to do the same."

"I will." I look down at my hands, feeling helpless.

Uma takes my hand in hers, looking up at me. "Be her rock. She needs you. You will help her through." She gives me a hug.

If only it were that easy…I think to myself. I grab something to eat out of the fridge and a quick shower. Changing into my lounge pants, I climb into bed beside my sleeping Tia. I pull her into my arms. I can smell the sweet smell of jasmine in her newly washed hair. I bury my nose in her neck and growl in contentment. We're home. We're in our home, where we belong. Allowing the tensions of the past couple of days go, I make a promise to myself and to Tia. I will be what she needs. I will make her feel safe again. I will show her how strong our bond is. One day at a time…


	19. Chapter 19

**AN – I do not own the characters of Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 19**

**QPOV**

Sniffing the air, I wake from a decent night's sleep to the aroma of coffee drifting through the bedroom door. At first, I was disoriented until I remembered that I was in my cabin. I allow myself a small smile. It felt good to be home. I prop myself up on my elbow to check on Tia. She's sound asleep. I carefully untangle my legs from the bed covers and walk into the kitchen to find Sam sitting at the table with a mug in hand. I pull the bedroom door closed behind me and I grab a mug from the cabinet. After pouring myself a cup, I take a seat that the table with Sam.

"So, what has you here at this early hour Sam?" sipping my coffee.

"Yeah, early…right. You two have been sound asleep for about 13 hours. It's almost noon lazy bones. Uma and Emily came up to bring you two breakfast but you weren't awake so they left it in the oven for you." Sam seems so much more relaxed now that we're back home. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you for a few without everyone around, if you don't mind."

"Nope, don't mind at all." I hop up from the table to check out what is in the oven. I find a breakfast casserole and some of Uma's muffins that I love. I grab a plate and dig in; making sure that there's plenty for Tia when she wakes. Thinking of her, I wonder if I should wake her or just let her sleep for now. Sitting down at the table, I decide that sleep was probably best for her for the time being. "So what do you want to talk about?" I ask as I start eating.

"Quil, I know you well enough that I shouldn't have to say this but given that I'm the only male family figure in her life now, I'm going to anyway. I want you to be very careful with Tia for the time being. You two have been through a lot and haven't had much of an opportunity to work on your relationship but given that you will be spending a great deal of time with her during her recovery, your wolf might make things …difficult…for you."

Pausing in mid bite, I look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Um..do what?"

Sighing, Sam just gets to the point. "Your wolf is going to soon want to proceed further with your relationship with Tia but you already know that she can't handle that right now. Just be aware of this is all I'm saying. I completely trust you two up here alone. I just want you to cool your jets if your wolf starts getting antsy."

"Ah, got it." Turning redder than I ever thought possible, I pick up my coffee. "Did you really come up here just to tell me to behave myself?"

Sam laughs but then turns serious. "No, not just that, but I did feel the need to play the role of big brother there for just a moment. I also wanted to let you know that I've asked Sue to come over and check out Tia. We need to keep a close eye on her. She hasn't been eating much. We don't want to her get sick physically while she's dealing with her emotional pain. Don't want to compound her problems."

"That's a good idea. I'm going to work on getting her to eat more. I'm sure Emily and Uma's cooking with entice her a bit more." I stab a piece of casserole. "Sam, …what if Tia isn't the same when she comes back to us?" I hesitate. "What if she feels differently about …things?"

"Like your imprint bond? Quil, I don't think you need to worry about Tia's feelings for you, but I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't come out a little bit different from this. She has seen her mother die in her mind, not something that one can easily forget. It has to be hard on her." Sam refills his coffee mug. "Look, I'm taking you off of patrol rotation for this next week. I want you to spend time helping her. If you start getting cabin crazy, just let me know and I'll set you up with some short patrols. I'm going to have one of the pack within ear shot at all times so that if you two need anything, all you have to do is tell them. I've told the others that they can come up to visit you but under no circumstances are they allowed to come in here and overrunning the place. One of the girls will stop by at least once a day to check in on you."

"Thanks, it really helps to know that I'm not handling this on my own."

"No problem, all you have to do is let us know if you need anything." He stands putting his empty mug in the sink. "Ok, I'm going to head back home. Emily isn't happy that I came up here early this morning rather than sleep in. I'm going to go home and catch a bit more shut eye. I'll talk to you soon." Sam waves and heads out the back door.

Sighing to myself, I clean up from my meal to go check on my girl. During my talk with Sam, she woke up and has returned to her blank stare. I tuck a piece of hair back between her ear as I sit down on the bed beside her. "Hey love, do you feel like eating something? Emily brought us some breakfast casserole and some of Uma's muffins. How about you go to the table and let me fix you something to eat?" I place a kiss on her cheek.

It's kind of eery to watch how she reacted. Tia got out of bed and walked through the door. She went to the table and sat down. I set the plate of food in front of her and she picks up her fork to eat a couple of bites. There's no emotion in her face. She maintains the stare and doesn't make a sound. I pour her a glass of OJ which she drinks.

And so begins our routine of sleeping, waking, eating and moving around a bit. The first day went by slowly for me. The lack of activity was actually exhausting mentally and physically.

The day of Jemilla's funeral arrives. Sam, Emily and Uma decided to fly down to Vegas for the ceremony and fly back almost immediately afterwards. I can't even tell if Tia knows what is going on around her. Surely soon, she will break free of her own mind to come back to us.

Days turn into weeks. Sue checks in every other day, taking Tia's vitals to be sure that she's eating and drinking enough. Emily and Uma come by in the mornings to help Tia dress and clean the kitchen. One my pack brothers stops in every once in a while to see how we're doing or just to hang out. With each passing day, I feel my sense of helplessness grow as there's still no change in Tia. I decided that I had to take Sam up on his offer to run short patrols, but I only agree to do the runs if he or Jared stayed with Tia while I was out. I also talked Jared into bringing me my dock for our music as well as my flat screen and PS3 from the house. I needed distraction badly. By the middle of the third week, I dug into my online classes. After a bit of research and a look at my transcript, I realized that I would be able to graduate in May if I worked at it.

**TPOV**

_The mists surround me as I continue to walk through the forest, only now the night animals were quiet. I am terrified but I feel a strong arm around my waist. I cling to that arm as if it were my savior, knowing that it would protect me from whatever may come. I continue to struggle to reach the living room. Suddenly my mom appears at the end of the hallway in front o me. She is dressed in white and a bright light surrounds her. "Goodbye Tia. I love you." No! Mom! You can't leave me. No! Mom! Stay…please?" I start to beg, tears coursing down my cheeks. The arm around my waist tightens in response but my grief is too strong to notice. I fall to my knees in the hallway in anguish. Then, I look up to see the silhouette of a man with his hand held out to me in front of me. I put my hand out for him but I can't quite reach his hand. _

_Then, the mists surround me as I continue to walk through the forest, only the night animals…_

_**QPOV**_

_We're well into the fourth week. I'm standing in the living room looking out the window at the waves at First Beach talking to Jared. I don't know how I would have made it this far without him. He's been with me through my mini break downs and angry moments. He's knocked some sense into me more than a couple of times, always helped me to pick myself back up. We were discussing the latest news coming out of Seattle concerning more attacks when it started._

_Tia was screaming, loudly as if something was tearing her apart bit by bit. I jumped out of my skin when her voice broke the silence of the cabin. I dropped my glass onto the table and flew into the bedroom with Jared right behind me. I was sure that something or someone had attacked her. I was ready to take it on. _

_What we found instead was Tia curled up in a fetal position, yelling at the top of her lungs with her hands over her ears. She's wide awake and shaking horribly. I pull her up into my arms making calming noises, only I can't seem to get through to her. I start rocking her, rubbing her back soothingly; still nothing. I look up at Jared, silently asking for help. He nods at me, pulls out his cell, and calls Sam. Within minutes, Uma and Sam come through the door. Uma walks straight to Tia's side and lays her hand on her temple quietly saying something in her ear. The screaming subsides and I feel the tension in her release. I continue to rock with Tia. God, I was worried and anxious before, now I'm terrified for her. I feel like I'm falling apart._

_Sam sits down on the bed and Uma pulls out the makings of her special tea. Jared walks into the kitchen to boil some water for the tea. Uma takes the hot water from him and prepares the drink. She helps Tia drink the contents of the mug and looks over at me. "She'll be back soon Quil." Giving me a sad smile, she explains to me and Sam how to fix more of the tea if she should need it. Jared drove her back to her house._

_After Tia had drifted back off to sleep, I laid her down gently on her pillow and tucked a blanket around her. I walk out of the room and out the front door for some fresh air._

_**SPOV**_

_I could hear Tia's screams well before we turned off the main road. I tightened my grip on the Jeep's steering wheel rather than letting my worry show on my face, not wanting to give Uma any more reason for concern. Walking into the house, we went straight to the bedroom to see Quil trying to calm her down but the look in his eyes told me that he couldn't take much more. Uma set herself to making the tea that would help her. Once she had fallen asleep and Jared had taken Uma home, I followed Quil out to the front porch._

_He's leaning on the railing looking out into the night. He's holding on so tightly that I can hear the wood crack under his hands. His head is bowed down and his shoulder sag under the strain of what he had just experienced._

_I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Quil, I completely understand what you're feeling. I felt the same way as Emily healed from my accident. Uma assured me that this is a good sign even though it's hard one to endure. She'll be coming back to us, back to you."_

_He sighs and raises his head to look at me. His eyes show his anguish. Sighing, he looks back out over the beach below. "I know, but I miss her so much Sam. It's like there's a hole in my heart that can't be filled until she's better." He wipes his hands over his face in frustration. _

_"She's in a better place than she was that first night of the dream Quil. It's just a matter of time now." I add. "Do you want to go take a quick run? I can stay here with her if you do." He finally lets go of the railing and turns around. "Yeah, I think I need to. I'll be back in about 30 minutes." I watch as he turns to walk off the porch and doesn't bother undressing. He phases and takes off. Within 10 minutes, I hear him howling out his sadness from a mountain top. I've done the same and understand how much of a release that action can be._

_Knowing that Quil will be out a while longer, I go into the kitchen to take frozen lasagna out of the oven and put it in the oven for later. Emily had left some fresh baked rolls on the counter and a salad in the fridge. Turning on the tv, I sit down on the couch to catch the news and sports updates. During one of the commercials, I hear a very quiet sniffling come from the bedroom._

_I stick my head in to see that she's awake, crying softly. I pull her into my arms, smoothing her hair away from her face. She doesn't react to my actions so I decide that I'm going to talk to her. "Tia, you're safe with your family now. We will always be here for you. Quil loves you very much and will never leave your side. Come back to us soon. We all miss you little one." I kiss the top of her head and her sniffling stops. I feel her hand close over mine. Smiling, I hold her until I hear Quil come through the door. After he showers and eats, I go back home._

_**QPOV**_

_That first day of screaming was the worst. Tia continues to have these episodes but the tone of her screams has changed, from terror filled to heart breaking anguish. She has a couple of episodes a day for the next week. Each time, I pull her into my arms and hold her while she sips her tea. Once she's asleep again, I allow myself a moment of fresh air to collect my thoughts. I have to keep focused on getting her back._

_New Year's Eve came and I celebrated with Jared and Kim who only stayed until they saw that Tia and I were exhausted. I crawled into bed beside Tia, pulling her into my arms where she belongs. Today had been a better day. She only had one screaming episode and managed to eat a bit more than usual. I sigh, give her a kiss on the cheek and fall asleep._

_**TPOV**_

_The mists surround me as I continue to walk through the forest, only now the night animals were quiet. I am terrified but I feel a strong arm around my waist. I cling to that arm as if it were my savior, knowing that it would protect me from whatever may come. I continue to struggle to reach the living room. Suddenly my mom appears at the end of the hallway in front of me. She is dressed in white and a bright light surrounds her. "Goodbye Tia. I love you." Tears coursing down my cheeks, I reply "I love you too Mom. Goodbye." She disappears. I fall to my knees in the hallway in anguish. Then, I look up to see the silhouette of a man with his hand held out to me in front of me. I reach out my hand and take his. The mists begin to clear…_

_**QPOV**_

_I wake the next morning to see that snow had started to fall during the night blanketing the trees and the eves of our cabin. I lay still for a moment watching a blue jay flit from one part of the roof to another, looking around curiously. I raise my arm over my head and tuck it underneath my pillow. I look down thinking that Tia was still asleep. I was wrong. She was lying quietly on my shoulder, watching me._

"Good morning love." I whisper to her. She smiled up at me and I thought my heart was going to explode with happiness. Instead of bounding out of the bed in excitement, I tightened my arm around her and we laid there in bed in quiet contentment for the rest of the morning.

Within the week, Tia has finished most of her recovery. She's up, moving around on her own, eating and interacting. She's not talking much but she's trying. There's a constant, deep sadness in her eyes. Our friends trickle in to visit and I made sure that no one stayed overlong. When it was just us in the cabin, we watched movies, read books and fell asleep in each other's arms. On Thursday evening after dinner, Tia looked up at me. I raise an eyebrow seeing that she needs to talk. "Tell me what happened Quil. I need to know." She whispered.

I take her over to the couch and pull her onto my lap. I tell her the whole story from her dream at the bonfire to our return from Vegas. I told her that her recovery has been a slow one but that didn't matter because she was better now.

"How long have I been…out of it?" she asked.

Sighing, I answer "About 6 weeks." I pulled her into my lap and she buries her face into my neck. The tears start to fall again but this time, they're in grief for her mother. I hold her until her she stops. Sniffling, she sits back up and I dry her tears gently with my thumb.

"You've been with me this entire time?"

I nod my head to answer her. "Yes, and I have every intention of staying by your side Tia. I love you."

Placing her hand on my cheek, she smiles sadly. "Thank you Quil." She puts her head back down into my neck. I tighten my arms around her and lay my cheek on the top of her head. A tear of happiness escapes down my cheek. She's back.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN – I do not own the characters of Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 20**

**TPOV**

A week has passed since the night Quil told me what had happened. At first, I was completely numb when I realized that mom was gone and Jim was behind bars. In a matter of days, my life had completely been upended. My mom was gone. Jim was no longer a threat. I would not be returning to Vegas, ever. My only real family was now Sam and Uma. I no longer had to worry about returning to my previous life of always being on the move, never feeling like I belonged. The constant support offered to Quil and me from the pack had proven that I had found where I'm supposed to be. My actual grieving for my mom had been quick as a result of reliving my dream for so long. Even with all of these revelations, I still didn't feel whole. My relationship with Quil had changed and I didn't know why.

He has been as attentive as he always has been. I never needed for anything and he was quick to pull me into his arms whenever I began to feel overwhelmed by my emotions. However, his kisses were chaste and his touches were brief. The only time that I felt our bond was when I slept in his arms at night. We had been sleeping in the same bed for months now but one would think that we were best friends; that that we weren't imprinted.

I missed Quil. I missed his easy laugh, the twinkle in his eyes, and the spark of his fingers as they brushed over my skin. I had tried to talk to him about us a couple of times but each time I did, he would find a reason to be doing something else as if he were afraid of this conversation. What have I done wrong that he's pushing me away?

Sighing, I pour myself a glass of orange juice. Emily was fussing around in the kitchen and Quil had taken off out the door to run a patrol as soon as she had arrived. The only sign that he noticed me before he left was the quick kiss he gave me on the top of my head; it was more like the kiss he would have given a little sister, not his girlfriend.

"Everything ok Tia?" Emily asked as she finished wiping down the counter. I nodded in reply as I sat down on the couch. I've allowed myself to be quieter than normal lately. I've never felt the need for constant conversation and I work through difficult problems best alone in my head. I didn't feel the need to open up the impending floodgates of my problem with Quil, not just yet.

An hour later, Sam comes walking in. He gives Emily a kiss and a hug before joining me on the couch. Emily tells us that she needs to run to the grocery while the streets were passable. Another snow storm was coming in the next couple of days. It's always best to have a well stocked pantry beforehand. We wave to her as she leaves.

"How are you doing this morning, little sis?" Sam asks with a twinkle in his eye. He has started calling me sis whenever no one else was around. I didn't mind at all. I never had a brother but Sam had wiggled his way into my heart as if he were.

Putting on a brave smile for him, I reply "I'm ok." but I can't keep eye contact with him. I've always known that he could read me too easily. I pull my knees up in front of me and rest my chin on them.

"Tia…I'm not buying that." Looking at the coffee table, he sees my new laptop and the scattered papers of class work that I've been doing. "How's school going? When do you think you'll be finished?" Sam knows that I came from Vegas with more than enough class credits.

"I only have a English and a history class to go. I have more than enough science and math credits. Quil is finishing up his last course this month." Feeling a bit more confident, I give him a smile hoping that he won't dig too far into why I'm feeling down.

Sam leans back on the couch, crossing his ankles out in front of him. He has a pensive look on his face. "I spoke to Officer Harding yesterday afternoon Tia. Apparently with the number of warrants and outstanding charges, Nelson is looking, at the very least, life in prison once the trial is complete." He sees me shudder at the mention of Jim's name. "Hey now,…" he says pulling me under his arm. "You know that there's no chance in hell that he'll ever hurt you again, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I feel safer here than I ever have in my entire life Sam." I reply laying my head on his shoulder.

"Well then, what has you upset? Has Quil done something?" Sam asked the questions that I really didn't want to answer. Unfortunately, my emotions got the best of me and I hated the fact that I could no longer stop the tears from falling. I start sobbing into his shoulder.

"What did he do?" he asks quietly but I can hear that there's more in his voice than concern. It sounded as if he was ready to pound Quil into the ground.

Wiping my eyes, I decide that it was just best to get this out of me rather than bottling it up. I held all of my emotions inside before I moved here and all it did for me was make me completely miserable. I trust Sam and I know that he will listen to me.

"He hasn't _done_ anything Sam, nothing at all." I sniffle. He watches me closely and then, started chuckling to himself.

"Oh…yeah, I think I might be to blame for that." He confessed.

Raising an eyebrow and feeling more than a bit piqued at what he had just said, I had to know why. "How so?"

Sam rubs the back of his head as if he's trying to figure out how to put it in words. "After we came back from Vegas, I told Quil to keep a reign on his wolf until you were recovered. I didn't want him to push you too far when you were already dealing with so much. Remember what he told you when he told you about the imprint?" I nodded. "Well, he was your boyfriend up until the night that you had the dream about your mother. Then, he switched to protector mode and it would seem that he's stuck there. Have you talked to him about this?"

I shook my head. "He won't sit still long enough for us to have a conversation. He always seems to find something to do." I put my glass down on the table. "How do I get him back to being my boyfriend?"

"Ah…geesh, Tia. I never thought I'd have to have this talk with a girl, let alone my little sister. Um…" he hesitates. "Your relationship with him was just getting started when Vegas hit, which put the brakes on the normal progression of an imprint relationship."

"The normal progression? I'm almost afraid to ask what that means." I add raising my eyebrows.

Sam sits forward and puts his hand over his face, turning a bit red. "The wolf normally wants to push the relationship faster than it would be for normal humans. It's not unusual for an imprinted couple to be …intimate…and married within a year of the bond being formed."

My jaw hit the ground. "What?!"

Sam blushed even brighter. "Now you understand why I told Quil to rein it in, Tia. You two have been squirreled away up here in this cabin for months with no real adult supervision. I told him that I trust you two and I do, but I don't want you to feel rushed into something that you are not ready for."

Standing up, I walk back into the kitchen with my glass, staring out the window over the sink. "Thank you Sam, I appreciate that but I am at a loss. I have no idea how to handle this."

"Tell you what, why don't I have Emily come up when she gets back from shopping. She should be back in the next half hour or so. If Quil shows up while you two are still talking, text me and I'll find a reason to get him out of here." His face is turning back to its normal coloring now that he feels like he's no longer in the "girl talk" danger zone and making decisions again.

"I'd like that a lot." Sam grabs his cell and calls Emily. "She'll be here in about 10 minutes." He stands up to get a soda from the fridge. "Can we talk about something else until she gets here?"

Poor Sam, I think to myself. "Sure, so have you and Em set a date yet?" I'm excited for them and can't wait for the wedding.

Sam smiles "We're thinking about this spring, maybe in early April." His face lights up as he talks about the ceremony. "We're going to do a tribal ceremony, maybe on the beach."

I can't help but smile as I watch him talk about Emily. It's really sweet to see a guy all wrapped up in his woman. I can only hope that one day, Quil will be the same way with me.

Speaking of the devil, guess who just walked through the door?

**QPOV**

I walk into the cabin to find Sam and Tia in the middle of a conversation. Given the look on Sam's face, I knew that they were talking about something serious. For a second, I considered turning around but my curiosity got the best of me. "Hey, what are you two up to?"

"Sam came by to keep my company so that Emily could run an errand. She should be back in just a few." Tia answers as she looks up at Sam. They share a look that I don't understand.

"Quil, why don't you come down and give me a hand at the house when Em gets here? I need your hand getting the engine out of the Wrangler that I've been working on. I need an extra set of hands."

"Uh…sure." I scratch my head confused. He's never asked me to give him a hand before. What is going on? I walk into the kitchen to fix myself a snack. After making a couple of sandwiches, I sit down at the table.

Tia walks over to me and kisses me on the top of my head. "I'm going to go grab a shower. Let me know when she gets here, okay?" She walks into the bedroom, shutting the door. Soon, we hear music playing as the shower switches on.

Sam grabs the remote and turns the tv on. Settling onto the couch, he looks over at me. "Seems like Tia is finally back with us, huh?" he smiles.

"Yeah" I finish my sandwiches and put the plate in the sink. "She's been doing much better this past week." I allow myself a small smile.

"Tia tells me that you're almost finished with your class work for the online school." Sam finds a sports channel and puts the remote on the coffee table.

"I will be able to finish by the end of the month. If I want to do the actual graduation thing, then I could walk across the stage in May. By then, there's a good chance that Tia will be finished as well. We could graduate together." I smile to myself. I really like the idea of getting on with life rather than wading through another year of school.

"What are you planning to do once you finish?" He watches for my reply. It's like he's waiting for me to give him a certain reply but I'll be darned if I know what it is.

From the MP3 player in the other room, I hear one of Tia's favorite songs playing and she starts to sing. I turn my head towards the bedroom door feeling my heart melt as she poured her heart into the lyrics. Sighing, I answer his question. "College, both Tia and I want to go and we've talked about it a couple of times." Sighing, I just wish I knew if Tia was still interested in our plans.

A few minutes later, we hear the shower shut off in the bathroom and then, Emily pulls up outside. I get up to tell Tia that Emily was here. I open the door to find that Tia was standing in our bedroom in nothing but a towel, a short towel. _Holy hell! _I felt like I was to explode in embarrassment. "Emily's here." I tell her very quickly and turn back around to the living room shutting the door. "Let's go take a look at that Wrangler Sam." I walk out the front door to wait on him outside, not noticing that Sam was smiling at me as I hurried by.

**SPOV**

After I hear the door shut behind Quil. I walk over to the bedroom door. "Tia, hon, I don't think you need to worry too much. Things are going to work out just fine." I laugh to myself.

Emily walks in and I give her a quick rundown of my plan to get Quil out so that she and Tia can talk. "She needs a girl talk and I think you can help her." She smirks and nods in agreement. I give her a kiss and head for the door.

**TPOV**

After getting dressed, I walk out again to find Emily putting away some groceries. She puts the bags away as I sit down at the table. I pick up a napkin and start creasing it to help my nerves.

"Sam said that you wanted to talk to me?" she sits down beside me waiting.

Feeling a bit overloaded after my imprint talk with Sam, I decided to get straight to the point. "I'm beginning to think that Quil doesn't see me as his girlfriend anymore. He barely spends any time with me now and I've had only one chaste kiss from him today. I want my boyfriend back."

"Whoa, this might explain why I saw Quil flying out of the house just a moment ago." She shakes her head. "Men are complicated creatures, T." She reaches forward and grabs my hand. "And with our particular men, they are even more complicated thanks to their wolf side." She thinks for a moment. Sighing, she stands up and starts pacing. "I don't talk about this much but I think my situation might help you." She brings her hand up to the right side of her face as if lost in thought and then turns to face me. "After my accident with Sam, the guilt and shame that he felt seriously impacted our relationship. Even after I had healed from the scratches, he was so worried that he would hurt me again. He wouldn't touch me. He rarely kissed me. Sometimes, he couldn't even look at me because of how bad he felt. It took us a while to get our relationship back and when we did, Sam became even more attentive and concerned about my well being than he ever was before."

Sitting back down, she continues. "From what I've heard from Sam, Quil feels very guilty over what happened at the hotel. He's beating himself up about it. A human man feels the need to protect the woman he loves but with our wolves, that need to protect is even stronger. He believes that he let you down and that he's not worthy of you."

My mouth dropped at her last words. "What? I don't feel that way at all." Frustration grows in my chest but I refuse to cry. "Emily, I don't know how to fix this. I am so worried that I won't do this right." I drop my head to my folded arms on the table.

Suddenly, Emily stands walking to the pantry. She opens the door and takes something out. I raise my head to see that she had set a candle on the table in front of me.

Sitting back down in front of me, she says "I know that you don't want to abuse your gift but I think if you can get a glimpse of your own future, you might gain the confidence you need. What do you think?"

I look at the unlit candle for a moment and take a steadying breath. "Light it."

_I am walking through the misty forest. I could hear the night time creatures stirring. My feet did not make a sound as I walked on. Then, I hear a rustling to my left. As I turn my head, I see a flash of red and hear a woman's laugh. The red flash and laughter encircles me but I keep walking. My dreamscape shifts and I'm walking through a field in autumn. The forest in front of me is alive with red, orange and yellow leaves. The breeze feels cool against my skin. I am walking towards my loved ones. I see Quil and Sam on my right with Emily opposite of them. They are waiting for me. To either side of my path, I see two small bonfires. Emily turns to face me as I approach, noticing that she is holding something small. Her smile is gentle and so full of happiness. A realization hits me and a glorious smile spreads across my face. Again, my dream changes. The mist that was once covering the ground changed into smoke and then into fire. I come face to face with a set of glowing gold eye that turn into the silhouette of a man reaching his hand out to me. I take his hand and walk through the flames._

I blink a couple of times as I come back to my surroundings. I notice that Emily is watching me carefully. "Well, whatever you saw must have been wonderful Tia. Your smile was amazing."

Smiling to myself, I have a decision to make. Should I tell her what I saw in my dream? If she knew now, could it change the future that I saw? Determination sets in. No, I think I'll break my self-imposed rule this one time.

"Emily, have you and Sam officially set your wedding date?" I ask, trying to be nonchalant but I can't keep the small smile off of my face.

Confused, she answers "We're thinking about early April. Why?"

"I wouldn't push the date any further, earlier might be better" I smile and then glance down at her stomach.

"Huh? What?..." Realization passes across her face and her look of confusion is replaced by a beaming smile. "Really?"


	21. Chapter 21

**AN – I do not own the characters of Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Chapter 21**

**Emily POV**

"Really?" My smile couldn't have been much bigger without my face exploding. "I'll see if we can't move the date up a couple of weeks, just to be on the safe side." I wink at Tia. Sharing this moment with her was really something. I can see us becoming very close friends.

"Tell you what…I think it's time for you to get out of this cabin if only for a night. How about coming down to my place for a pack dinner tonight? With the storm that's headed our way, we might not be able to do this for a week or so. What do you think?"

Tia's response was a smile.

"Ok, I'm going to call Sam to tell him our plan. You two can come down around 6 or so, ok?" I stand up to make the call and head home.

Tia stands up with me and suddenly, throws her arms around me, hugging me tightly. Holding her close, I realize that she has really needed more female friends in her life. Well, she has found one in me.

"See you soon!" I tell her as I head out the door. Quil's truck comes up the drive way as I pull open my car door. I wave to him as I get in.

**QPOV**

Watching Emily drive away, I can't help but feel that she and Sam are up to something. They both have had a small grin on their faces that make me wonder. I look down at myself as I walk up the steps to the porch. I'm covered in dirt and grease from helping Sam in the garage. I'm in need of a shower, bad.

Opening the door, I see Tia standing in the kitchen. "Hey there." I walk over to her to kiss her cheek.

"Emily is having a dinner tonight and has invited the pack. She said that we could come down around 6." She looks up into my eyes, hopeful.

"Um…ok, I need to grab a shower and clean clothes." I walk into the bedroom grabbing clean clothes and a towel. I guess she's feeling well enough to go out. Does this mean that she's fully recovered, ready to move on with her life? What does this mean for us? Turning the water on in the shower, I hop in letting these questions take over as I scrub the grime away.

**TPOV**

My frustration level rises as he walks out of the room. He's done it again. I tried to start up a light conversation and he found a reason to walk away from me. Sitting down on the couch, I curled up around a pillow and started to cry.

**Jared POV**

Sam had just filled me in on Emily's plan for dinner tonight after I had finished my rounds. I decided to take the short cut back to my house which takes me close by Quil's place. I hear a faint sniffle and then a sob coming from the cabin. It has to be Tia. Walking up onto the porch, I see her crying. I open the door.

As I walk in, her head pops up and she dries her tears. I can hear the shower running which explains why Quil isn't here with her.

"Hey now…what's this?" I sit down next to her. She looks away and her shoulders start to shake again. "Tia, what's wrong?"

"It's Quil…" she sobbed quietly.

I tense. I'm not sure if I should get involved. He is my best friend but I also know that he has been an idiot this past week. All the same, I can't bear to see Tia cry. "What did he do?"

She listens to make sure that the shower is still running and then turns to me. Sniffling quietly, she says "I don't think he wants me anymore." There's sadness so deep in her eyes that it breaks my heart. That does it. Now, I'm pissed. It's time to set him straight.

"Sweetie, there's no way he wouldn't want you." I try to console her, putting my arm around her shoulders. She's shaking her head in disbelief. "I know that I'm a guy and all, but maybe it's time for you to put him in his place. Sometimes guys are stupid. You have to just lay it all out in front of us in order for us to understand." Tia straightens her shoulders. I see a glimmer of determination in her face.

I hear the shower stop and shortly thereafter, the bedroom door opens. Quil walks out to see us on the couch. I glare at him. "I need to talk to you outside Quil." I give Tia's shoulders a squeeze before I stand up. He follows me out the door.

After walking a good distance away from the cabin, I turn on Quil. "Would you mind telling me why she's in there crying? Tia has been doing so much better this past week and now this?" He looks up at me to see my anger on my face.

"Jare, I don't know…" he turns to look back at the cabin. "I guess I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Of what? She's your imprint, you idiot." My voice rises and I start to shake. "Your behavior is breaking her heart and she sure as hell doesn't deserve to have that happen. She needs you. I want you to pull yourself out of this damn pity party that you've been having and fix this. If you don't, I'm going to beat your ass. In fact, I'm pretty damned close to doing that this very moment!" I glare at him with my fists clenched.

"Dammit Jared, you make this sound so easy, but you know what? It's not. I love Tia but she almost died because of me. Don't you get it?" Quil yelled back at me.

Next thing he knew, my fist was flying at his jaw. I punched him so hard that he landed flat of his back. "I'm telling you now Quil. You are not treating her the way you should. She just wants your love and it's your fucking wolf pride that is in the way. Get over yourself." Knowing that I would start punching again if I talked to him any longer, I turn away from him to go back to my house. Let him figure this out on his own.

**Third Person POV**

Later that evening, everyone, except for Tia and Quil, has arrived at Emily's for dinner. The boys are watching a ball game and the girls have all congregated in the kitchen to escape the sports talk. The food is almost ready to go out to the table when the door opens. Quil walks in with a tense look and Tia is behind him. Neither looks as though they want to be there. Kim and Bella both wave hello and the guys yell "Hey Tia, Quil!".

Emily takes one look at them and decides to help break their tension. "Ok, everyone's here and the food is ready. Ladies, come grab a plate!" She helps Tia out of her coat and leads her into the kitchen. Leading her by the elbow away from Quil, she asks "Feeling any better?" Tia gives her a tense smile, but Emily immediately sees the truth. It felt as though you could cut the tension that was between Tia and Quil. After filling their plates, Emily brings Tia over to the table and sits down next to her. Soon, the guys cram into the kitchen to do the same. Sam sits down beside Emily and Quil takes the remaining chair.

The room is quiet as everyone eats with the exception of some giggling coming from across the room. Jared has Kim on his lap, teasing her as they eat. She smiles at him mischievously and pokes him in the chest whispering quietly in his ear.

**TPOV**

Watching Jared and Kim together makes my heart hurt. We were once like that, sweet and loving. Now, I don't think we will ever have that again. I can't take this right now. I put my fork down, wipe my mouth and stand up. "Excuse me." Not looking back, I walk out the back door for some fresh air.

**QPOV**

Seeing Tia's emotions play across her face as she pretends to eat hurts. In her eyes, I can see the anger and sadness that I feel myself. I just wish we could move on. I wish I knew what to do to fix this.

Staring at my plate of food that I have no desire to eat, I hear Tia stand and walk away. Crap. Where's she going? Pushing my plate away, I stand up to follow her into the backyard.

**Third Person POV**

While the eating didn't stop, no one in the dining room nor living room missed the fact that Tia had walked out, not saying a word. Quil shut the door firmly behind him as he followed her. Jared glared at Quil's back, ready to follow on his earlier threat. Sam was about to get up to follow but Emily stopped him. "They need to work this out on their own." Sam nodded in understanding but he didn't want his little sister hurting anymore.

**TPOV**

I walk out across to the back edge of the yard. The wind was beginning to pickup with the incoming storm. Finding a swing under a tree, I sit down, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to calm down and stay warm. I hear the door open and close, knowing that it was Quil who was walking towards me. I wait until he's only a few steps away from me before I speak.

"Quil, what have I done wrong?" I ask him quietly.

He leans up against the tree next to the swing and wipes his hand across his face. He sighs. "Tia, it's not you…I just…I'm sorry." His shoulders slump as his emotions take over. "I'm sorry for everything. I told you that I would always be there for you and I wasn't." He clenches his fists and stands back up. "You could have died that day and I am to blame." His anger explodes and he punches the tree. A large branch cracked. Breathing heavily, he forces himself to calm down. He says quietly. "You deserve someone better than me."

**Third Person POV**

Shoulders tense at the sound of cracking wood coming from the back yard. Sam's face becomes a mask of anger and Jared is halfway out of his seat before Kim grabs his arm. Leah impulsively jumped up to the window to look. Her eyes lit up and she gives a short laugh. "Well I'll be damned. We don't need to worry about Tia at all. That girl's got some spunk." She smirks.

Seth and Jake couldn't resist not stepping up to the window next to Leah. It wasn't often that she gave a compliment so it had to be good whatever was going on. Man, was she right. We had never seen someone small take on a guy easily twice her size and show absolutely no sign of backing down.

**TPOV**

My anger snaps and I fly up off of the swing. I stand in front of him, my face within inches of his, and the yelling starts. "Quil Ateara! Who the hell do you think you are?" My voice raises even further and I'm pushing my finger into his chest with every word coming out of my mouth. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me make my own decisions about what and who I deserve." I place my hands on my hips and glare at him. "If it weren't for you, I could very well have gone over the edge from my dream about mom…" I turn away from him, angry tears falling down my face. "…but it was you that brought me back." My voice breaks. "You were with me all along, every step of the way."

Quil takes a step towards me touching my shoulder. "What? I don't understand. How did I help? You weren't aware of your surroundings for almost 2 months. Not knowing if you were going to come back tore me apart." He whispers.

I wipe the tears from my face and turn towards him again. "If you had actually talked to me about what happened, you could have saved us a lot of this pain Quil." My jaw clenches in anger. "You are in my dreams, every single one. You are the last thing I see before I come back. It has always been you." My emotions are raw and my voice is shaking. "You are the one that helped me through the flames that Uma mentioned. I was ready to give it all up and not come back at all after I had my dream of mom's death, but it was you that pulled me through."

Quil looks at me with so much love in his eyes. "So you're not mad? You still want us together?"

I take his face in my hands and look him straight in the eye. "I've never been mad at you over what happened in Vegas and yes, I most definitely want us. You are my life Quil. I love you with every fiber of my being."

He drops to his knees in front of me and pulls me to him with his arms around my waist. He buries his face in my side and his shoulders shake in relief. I feel the side of my shirt becoming damp proving that he finally understands what I'm saying to him. "I love you Tia. You are the most important person in my life. I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

I raise his chin up so that he can see the sincerity on my face. "All is forgiven, but…" I lean down to lightly kiss his lips. "…you have some time to make up." My eyes gleam. I run my fingers through his hair tugging playfully.

His face lights up and his hands begin to roam up my back. "Yes m'am, whatever you say." Our kiss deepens. After several minutes, he pulls away. He stands and his eyes darken with passion. "Let's go home."

I think for a moment wondering if I'm ready for the next step in our relationship. I sigh knowing that it's too early yet. "Let's spend a little more time with the pack first. I've missed them too." I smile up at him, putting my arms around his neck. He leans down for another kiss.

"Alright, but only for a little while longer. I need to hold you tonight." He grabs my hand and pulls me back to the house.

**Third Person POV**

Leah giggles at the site of Tia taking Quil down a notch. Jared smiles in the satisfaction of knowing that Quil finally got his act straight. When they notice that they are about to come back inside, they quickly go back to their seats acting as if nothing had changed during their absence. Sam breathed in relief when he saw that Tia walked in much calmer with Quil's hand in hers. They went back to their seats at the table. This time, Quil pulled Tia into his lap and proceeded to talk to Sam and Emily as he fed his girl some of Bella's brownies.

After dinner was finished, Embry put a movie in the DVD player and everyone piled into the living room. Quil sat with Tia in his lap, ignoring the movie. He was too busy playing with her hands or hair, nuzzling her neck. Tia tried to watch the movie or talk to the people around her but Quil's attention always seemed to distract her. When the movie ended, Tia whispered in his ear. "I need to talk to Jared for just a moment and then we can head out." as she stood up. While her back was turned to Quil, he looked up at Sam who had been watching them. Without the need for words, Sam nodded at him. He understood that they needed to be left alone for a while.

Tia walked over to Jared and knelt down beside him, whispering in his ear. "Thank you for the pep talk." Both he and Kim smiled in response. She stood back up saying "Ok, I'm really tired so we're going home. Good night everyone!" A chorus of good-byes and hugs followed them out the door. None of them noticed that Sam had picked up his phone and sent a quick message to Quil.

Once the door was shut behind them and he heard Quil's truck start, he stood up waiting for everyone's attention. "For the next couple of days, if the blinds on their front door are shut, no one, and I mean no one, will interrupt them, understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

**QPOV**

Pulling up to the cabin, I feel my phone vibrate. I look down to read Sam's text about the blinds. Chuckling, I text back "Thanks." and help Tia get out of the car. Walking into the living room, Tia goes to hang up her jacket as I close the blinds. She looks at me questioning. "It's a sign that we need to be left alone for a while."

TPOV

Turning away from him, I can't believe how nervous I am all of a sudden. This is silly! It's just me…alone in our cabin…with Quil. Ugh, who am I kidding? I blush brightly.

Suddenly, I feel his arms around my waist as he pulls me to him. He buries his face in my neck and inhales my scent. He whispers softly in my ear. "I've missed you so much Tia." He pulls me to him even tighter.

Unsure of what to do, I cover his arms with mine and lean back into his embrace. My head is lying on his chest as we enjoy holding each other for a moment. I felt warm and safe in his arms.

Finally, I turn to face him. Looking up at him, I can see his love for me in his eyes. I place my hands on his cheeks. "I've missed you too." I bring his head down for a gentle kiss. He moans at the softness of my lips. One of his hands travels up my back to tangle itself in my hair, pushing our kiss deeper.

Soon, we are both softly groaning and breathing heavily. Our hands are eager to touch and explore. Hormones are starting to get out of hand. Pulling away, I look up at my love. As much as I was enjoying his kisses, I wasn't ready for this to continue, not yet. "Quil, …I'm not sure…this is…".

"Shhhh…I know." He cradles my face in his hands, placing a kiss on my forehead. Sighing, he says "This is way too fast for us at this time. When we finally take this next step, I want it to be a very special moment for both of us." He caresses the side of my face. "How about we spend the night wrapped up in each other's arms? We have some things that we need to talk about tomorrow, especially now that you're doing so much better, but tonight, I just want to be with you, ok?"

I smile up at him. I hold out my hand and he takes it, leading me into the bedroom. We get ready for bed, turn on some music and wrap ourselves in each other's arms. Tonight, we just wanted to hold and be held. With music playing softly in the background, we fell into a deep sleep, safe and secure in our love.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to all of you who have followed, favorited and reviewed! You make my day! :)**

**AN – I do not own any of the characters o Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Ch 22**

**QPOV**

Waking up the following morning was like a little slice of snow covered heaven. I don't think I've ever slept so well. Tia was sound asleep, curled up on my shoulder with her hand on my chest. We had spent our night talking, cuddling and kissing, making up for the time that we had lost. We knew that we both needed to have some serious discussions but at the same time, neither of us wanted to rush. I ran my fingers through her hair and caressed her shoulder until she finally woke up. She looked up at me with her sleepy eyes and a smile and I thought my heart would explode. She pulled herself up and propped her head up on her hand to be able to look down at me. I raised my hand to caress her face. Smiling, she leaned into my touch.

"Do we have to get out of bed?" she asked in a husky voice, making my heart stop. I swear I wish I could have said no and then do all of the things that I would like to do with her instead. However, we needed to wait just a little while longer.

"Well, no, we don't but I'm thinking my stomach will seriously start grumbling soon if we don't." Giggling, she ruffles my hair before pushing up to sitting. I sit up beside her and nuzzle her shoulder, allowing her scent to fill me. My wolf loves all of these small caresses. Nibbling on the back of her neck, I say "Go get a shower and I'll fix us something to eat."

I watch her as she hops out of bed, gathering whatever she needed. My wolf doesn't like any separation from Tia. I can't protect her if I can't see her. I have to trust in the ability of my pack brothers to help me in keeping her safe. Even though I can't see them, I know that they are just outside and will be here the second that there's any sign of distress. Still, I think it would much easier if we showered together. _Whoa! Stop that mental image!_ I smirked propelling myself up to get going on breakfast. As if on cue, my stomach growls loudly. Heading to the kitchen, I pull out everything needed for our meal and I start cooking.

**TPOV**

Smiling as I get into the running water, I realize that I'm the happiest I've ever been. I have the love of my life back. I let my mind wander at the possibilities that my life now held as I washed my hair. Having a stable home life, love and an extended family had always seemed out of my reach but no longer. I have all of that and more if I want. I'm excited to start this new chapter of my life with Quil. After drying off, I take time to brush out my hair and dress in jeans and a v-neck sweater. While I don't want to push us too far too fast, there definitely wasn't anything wrong with a little enticement. The anticipation of our next step would only make it sweeter. My hair fell in waves around my face and I had dabbed on a bit of my favorite perfume before leaving the bedroom.

The smells coming from the kitchen were delicious, coffee, bacon, eggs and toast. I had lost some weight the last couple of months so I would not be surprised if Quil, Uma and Emily took it upon themselves to cook my favorite foods just to tempt me to eat more. I had no intention of letting them down in that respect.

I walk up behind him as he's plating our eggs and wrap my arms around his waist. "Mmmmm, a man in the kitchen. Sexy…" I can feel his warmth and the beat of his heart as I snuggled into his back. Once the food was ready, Quil turned around, bringing his face closer for our morning kiss. He caught the scent of my perfume and purred. My mind raced in reaction at the thought that he truly was _that _into me. My heart surged in happiness of it all. We lost ourselves in our kiss until his phone started to vibrate. Growling, Quil grabbed his phone from the counter to read a text.

"Sam says that there are a couple of pieces of mail for you at his house. We could go over to their place in a little while to see what it is." He said as he put his phone down.

"Sounds good." Looking at the table covered in food, I add "Geesh Quil, you didn't have to make so much food for me." I laugh.

"I want to take care of you Tia but I'll admit that I don't mind if you return this favor someday so that I can have the same view as I walk in the kitchen." He grins mischievously and he wiggles his eyebrows.

I take a sip of my coffee and have a seat. After eating for a moment in pleasurable silence, Quil's face turns serious. "T, we need to talk about us staying here."

"Oh,…" I take another sip of coffee to hide my nerves. "I hadn't given that any thought. What do you want to do?" I ask hoping that his reply will be the same as mine.

"I was kind of hoping that you would want to stay here with me." Looking down at his plate as a blush rises in his cheeks. "I want to continue living here with you. This house is mine and it's paid for. All we would have to cover is monthly utilities and food."

Now my nerves really kick in. Living with my boyfriend when I'm not even 18 yet? What would everyone think? Then again, I know what the people who are closest to us think. This living arrangement was initially their idea. Would they have a problem if we continued living together? "Maybe we should talk to Uma and you grandfather since this impacts them as well."

"I agree. I wouldn't want to do anything that they would consider disrespectful, but I already know that all of our friends see absolutely nothing wrong with us being together." He smiles shyly.

Ok, I'm going to go ahead and ask the question that has been on my mind since last night. "So…about us…what does this mean?" I can't bring myself to say the exact words. I hope he understands what I'm asking.

He turns his chair to face me and takes my hands in his. Speaking directly to me, he explains "It means that I want to live with the woman that I love. Hopefully, some day she will be my wife."

It's my turn to blush. I had wondered if he was already thinking along those lines and now I have that answer. "So what about the intimate side of our relationship?" I am not able to look him in the eyes. I know that if I did, I'd blush even more than I already was.

Quil stands up and leads me by the hand to the couch. He pulls me into his lap and then gently raises my chin up so that I'm looking at him. All I see is his sincerity and love for me.

"You are the woman I love. There will never be another. I love and respect you above all else. You and I both know that someday we'll find the right time to be together. I want, my wolf wants, to make love to you." His voice is deep with passion and emotion. "However, I think that we both deserve to have something that follows tradition, something that we've not had much of in our lives. We've both experienced the loss of parents. We've both had to become adults before our time. Goodness knows, we don't live normal lives. I want us to wait until we get married so that we share this experience as we should, as husband and wife." He gazes into my eyes waiting for me to respond.

I start to tear up at his words. I never knew how much I've wanted to hear exactly what he just said to me but now I do. He's offering me the most precious of all things, his heart. "I look forward to the day that I become yours." He pulls me into a deep kiss. Neither of us wanted to move and lose this special moment.

Later in the afternoon, we walk over to Sam and Emily's to see what the mail that he had mentioned held. The snow was still falling so it was easier to walk the distance, which wasn't too far. We both needed to get out and stretch our legs anyway.

Once we arrived, Sam grabbed the letters from his bedroom; we all took a seat in the living room. As I take the letters, I had to admit that I became very anxious, not knowing what they held. Quil put his arm around my shoulders as I opened the first one. It was from Officer Harding. He explained the current standing of the case against Jim Nelson. He had been charged with first degree murder which carried a minimum of 30 years jail time if found guilty. Since I was not present at the time of my mother's murder, I would only be needed as a character witness in the trial. I breathed a sigh of relief over the fact that I might not have to appear for that trial at all.

Feeling a bit more relaxed, I open the second letter and read it out loud. It was from a lawyer in Vegas who was handling mom's estate. Unknown to me, mom truly had been faithfully investing all of her spare money over the years. The letter explained that I was to inherit approximately half a million dollars between her investments and life insurance. My eyes were as big as saucers. I look up at Quil to see the same reaction on his face. Suddenly, I let the realization hit me. "Well, this answers one of the questions that I had!" Giddy with excitement, I place my hand over my mouth as I laugh.

"What question was that Tia?" Sam asked.

I look up at Quil as I reply "How Quil and I will afford living together!" Emily's eyebrows raise but Sam is not surprised.

Quil clears his throat "About that…Sam, could I talk to you outside?" Sam gets a puzzled look on his face as he stands indicating that now was as good a time as any. Quil goes out the door behind him, leaving Emily and me watching in wonder.

**QPOV**

I find myself to be very anxious as I walk out the door to the back porch. Sam is leaning against the rail watching me closely.

"I take it that you two have straightened everything out?" Sam asks with a protective gleam in his eyes.

Straightening my shoulders, I answer "Yeah, we have Sam…" I breathe again. "…we have talked about living together and getting married."

Sam crosses his arms across his chest. "Well Quil, I have to admit that I saw this coming with you two living up there on your own these past couple of months. However, you do know that if you ever do anything to hurt her, I will beat your ass, right? Tia is like my little sister and I expect her to be treated with the utmost respect and care."

"Does this mean that I have your blessing to ask her Sam?" My smile growing.

"You do, but you still have to talk to Uma and your grandfather first." Sam replies sharing the same smile.

"I'd already planned on doing just that. Hey, would you mind if I did that right now?"

"I wouldn't mind at all. In a hurry now, huh?" he laughs.

"Well yeah, I am… I'll be back in about an hour." I run up the hill to speak to Uma.

**TPOV**

Watching the guys walk out the door, Emily immediately came over to sit closer to me. Emily asked "So, I take it that things are better for you two?"

Blushing, I answer "Oh yeah, much better. We worked through our problems last night and this morning."

"I knew it was just a matter of talking this through like I said. Men can be so thick especially when their pride is involved. Luckily for us, we learn very quickly how to straighten our wolves out." The gleam in Emily's eyes spoke volumes. "It's a good thing that they have us around, you know? " I couldn't help but giggle at their words. I was one of the wolf girls and taking care of our men is what we do.

Pulling me up off of the couch by my hand, Emily walks into the kitchen to start the lunch preparations. I follow to lend a hand. Emily is always so organized and prepared amidst the chaos of the pack. I can only hope that one day I will be able to pull my own weight to help her.

"How are the wedding plans going Emily?" I ask chopping vegetables for a stew.

Emily, bent over the oven to take out some fresh baked bread, stands and gives me a wistful look. "Pretty good, since we are not having a church wedding in favor of a tribal celebration, the biggest decisions are when and what food to serve." Setting the bread down on the counter to cool, she adds smiling "You do know that I want you to help me with the preparations, don't you?"

I laugh "I'd love to! All you have to do is ask and I will do whatever needs to be done." I drop the chopped carrots into a bowl to start on the celery. "I want you to know that I appreciate the care that you have taken of me and Quil. We both appreciate everything."

She hugs me tightly "You are family to us. The pack loves you. I know you've been through a lot but I'm very excited that you will be staying on the Res with us."

"I only hope that someday, Quil and I have the kind of relationship that you all have." I add pensively.

She laughs, "Oh, I wouldn't wish that on you, or anyone else Tia. I love that man but our relationship is far from perfect. Sometimes Sam gets so wrapped up in his thoughts and responsiblities that I'm not sure he's even on the same planet as I am." Shaking her head, she grabs a bowl to start peeling potatoes.

"Speaking of Sam, have you told him your news Emily?"

"I just bought the test yesterday. Hey, the house is quiet….you think I should?" glancing towards the bathroom.

"YES! GO! I puff up my chest in a poor attempt to look muscular and imposing, pushing her out of the kitchen. "I'll run interference if the boys should walk in." This was so exciting!

Emily flies up the stairs to their bathroom to take the test. I keep working on lunch when a few minutes later, Sam comes through the front door. Knowing that he would go looking for Emily, I immediately start a conversation.

"Sam, where did Quil go?" I hand him a slice of the fresh bread with butter thinking that there's one definite way to distract a wolf. Feed him.

He sits down at the table with a pensive look on his face as he eats the bread. "He had an errand to run but he'll be back in a few. Where's Emily?"

I slice more bread and place the butter on the table hoping to buy a few more minutes of time. "She just ran upstairs to use the restroom. She'll be down shortly." I sit down beside him. "So…what do you think about me living with Quil?"

Sighing, he replies "Well, if we lived normal lives, I would say Hell no!, you are too young, but this not the case. The imprint bond once it has been accepted is something that is not easily overlooked or severed. The Big Brother in me doesn't want you to grow up so fast but I know that isn't realistic. I take it that you two had some serious heart to heart discussions yesterday?"

"We did. I will admit that I was thrown a bit by Quil mentioning marriage. I hadn't even considered it."

"Marriage is a big step T. I won't lie. However, I think you and Quil will be good for each other. He's very much in love with you." He blushes as we skirt the girl talk that we had had earlier that he doesn't like. "You do know that you don't have to get married right away. You could wait a year or two if you want."

"Yeah, we could wait, but how long is long enough? I guess I need to think about this some more." I sigh.

From upstairs, we hear a door open and Emily comes walking down the stairs with something hid behind her back. At that moment, the front door opens again, but it's Jake and Bella who walk in. It's almost time for Jake's patrol run and Bella would be staying with Emily.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok Emily?" Sam's unsure of how to react to her at that moment. Jake sits down with Bella on his lap, looking at Emily.

"Oh, everything is just fine Sam." She walks over to his side to give him a kiss, but not sharing what she had hidden.

I had to hide my smile under my hands as I watch this special moment. I couldn't say a word to give her secret away. Jake and Bella are watching Emily closely.

"What are you up to, love?" Sam tries playfully to get Emily to share her secret. Fortunately, Sam allows her to have her moment.

"Close your eyes and hold your hands out." Sam does as he's told and Emily places the test stick in his hands.

"Ok, open." Sam looks down at it with some confusion. He is a guy after all. He's not sure what the blue lines mean. Jake shared his confusion but Bella gasped and then smiled.

"Sam, you are going to be a father." Emily looks at him with the love pouring from her. Sam jumps up and pulls her into a bear hug. Happiness fills his face as the reality of his impending fatherhood settles over him. His excitement was contagious and we all hugged Emily. The first pack baby was on its way!

"We need to get you to the doctor. I need to start plans for the nursery. When do we get the car seat?" and he continues asking questions hurriedly.

"Sam, we have several months yet. There will be time enough to make all of the preparations." She laughs at his antics.

Jake, Bella and I walk into the living room to give them a bit of privacy and sit in front of the fire in Sam's recliner. Jake and Bella take a moment to snuggle and I decide to look into the fire. My eyes lose focus as I reach inside the dancing flames. My dream has its normal beginning but this time, I see the pack standing in a field in front of a group of beautiful people. One of them in particular stood out in my mind…I come out of my dream. The others hadn't noticed that I was dreaming but I quickly got their attention when I said "Alice is coming soon."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN – I do not own any of the characters o Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Ch 23**

**Tia POV**

"Alice is coming"

Upon hearing my statement, everyone stopped and stared at me. Sam, Emily and Jacob were shocked but Bella blanched in fear. Feeling her tension, Jake immediately tightened his grip on her waist, whispering calmly into her ear to ease her anxiety.

Blinking as I leave the dream, I turn to look at Sam. "Who is Alice?"

Sam and Emily come into the living room to join us. Emily sits down beside Bella as Sam takes the seat next to me asking "What did you see Tia?"

I explain my dream of the pack meeting with the perfect people in the field and the one that stuck out the most, Alice. They looked perfect, too perfect, with pale skin and strange eyes. From my dream, I knew that they were coming to this meeting in peace but the pack was seething in hostility.

"Who are these people and why do you hate them so much?" I ask.

Bella answers. "They are vampires T. They are my ex-boyfriend Edward's family." She is still pale and starts to tremble. She explains that the anger from the pack is due to their break up and how it impacted her. Emily rubs her shoulders to soothe her as she talks through this painful part of her recent past.

"So…they are vampires like Edward?" I ask, letting that fact sink in and seeing Sam's nod answering my question. "And what's so special about Alice that she stood out in my dream?"

Breathing deeply trying to calm down, Bella answers "Alice is their version of you Tia. She can see the future but her ability is limited. She only sees the future as it stands at the moment of her vision. Once there is a change in plan, her vision is no longer valid, but you see the final outcome regardless of current plans."

Jake stands up in frustration "Why do they need to meet us? Why now?" He begins to shake and paces back and forth through the living room.

Sam watches Jake for a moment before answering. "My guess is that it's tied to the recent killings in the Seattle area. I bet they have a good idea who is responsible. In your dream, did you see any indicators as to when this meeting takes place?"

Thinking back, I found that it wasn't easy to determine a time. "The only thing that I remember is that there was no snow on the ground so it could be as early as this snow thaw." As I analyze the dream, I found my perspective to be different than before. I'll have to think about this some more when I have the opportunity.

"Then, this could be as early as the end of this week." Sam continues, going into Alpha mode, and stands. "Ok, looks like the vamp activity is about to step up again. We'll need to keep an eye open for new phases in our tribe. Jake, we need to call a meeting and talk about this further." Turning, they both head for the back door. Before walking out the door, Sam turned to say "Thank you Tia." before shutting the door behind him.

Watching them walk out the door, unspoken questions are hanging over us. Unable to control myself, I had to ask "There have been more killings? Why didn't Sam ask me to look into the flames earlier? I could have helped." I feel my anxiety grow at the thought of innocent people dying when I could have possibly helped them.

Emily stands to look out the window. "Given everything that you've just gone through, he wasn't sure that you were ready Tia. He didn't want to push you into dreaming again. He knew that you would start dreaming again when you were ready."

I walk over to Emily by the window. "Well, I am. I will do what I can to help."

Then, Bella speaks up but in a whisper. "Tia, did you see Edward? Was he in your dream?"

"No, he wasn't Bella. I'm sorry that I didn't mention it earlier. Why does that matter though?"

Bella wraps her arms around herself as she looks up at me with tear filled eyes. "If he wasn't with them, then there's a chance that he's no longer one of their group which would explain why he was in your earlier dreams."

"What do you mean no longer part of their group?"

"His family, the Cullens, is considered vegetarians among their kind, which means that they only feed on animal blood." She hesitates "You remember his face, right?" I nod. "Then you need to pay attention to his eyes should he show up again. If they are red, then he has left them and returned to his old ways."

"So, that would mean that he is dangerous, right Bella?"

She nods. "It would mean that he is very dangerous and that I could be in some very real trouble. He never could accept my relationship with Jacob or his imprint. There's a very real possibility that I'm his target for whatever reason."

Emily pulls Bella back into a hug. "Don't you let him worry you. He doesn't stand a chance against the pack. We'll all do whatever we need to protect you Bella."

Straightening her shoulders, she says, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes, I know, but seeing him again will not be easy for me. He really messed with my head."

"You're not alone Bella. We'll be with you every step of the way." I say to her.

**Quil POV**

My excitement grows as I head up the hill to see Uma. While I'm not overly worried about the conversation that I need to have with her, I feel that it is very important that she knows that I have every intention of making sure Tia is taken care of properly. She has had enough hardship in her life. I wouldn't want anything else happen to her that could be avoided.

After I knock on the door, Uma open the door with a smile. "Hello Quil, how are you? Is Tia well today?"

Smiling, I answer her and ask "Uma, can we talk for a moment?"

She leads me over to the couch and sits down beside me. Now realizing that I'm about to ask for something big, I find that I'm having a hard time sitting still, between my nerves and my excitement. I fidget with my hands rubbing them together, back and forth.

I breathe in and decide to get straight to the point. "Uma, I would like to ask your blessing on something important for Tia and me. Now Tia that has recovered, she could move back in with you, but we've discussed our future together and would like very much to continue living together in my cabin. I have come to ask your permission as neither of us want to disrespect you or my grandfather." I look up at her to see that her face is now guarded. "We've also talked about getting married." Her face doesn't change, making me get really nervous. Is she going to tell us that this is too soon? That we are too young? I force myself to sit still to hear her reply.

Uma sighs and stands up. "In some ways, I feel like I just got my granddaughter back, after she had lived away from me for so long. We've developed a close bond and I don't want that jeopardized."

"Uma, I wouldn't dream of interfering in any way between you two…" I start to say.

"Yes, I know that Quil, but I also know just how obsessive a wolf can be over his imprint. You have to make sure that you share her with us, regardless of whether you live with her or not." She walks over to the pictures on the wall, specifically the one of Tia with her mother and father. "Tia was not allowed the opportunity to know the love of family as she should have growing up. She will need us in her life just as much she needs you." Uma gives me a searching look.

"I understand Uma. Tia will have that. I'm hoping that one day we will have our own family too." I say still wary that I haven't heard the words from Tia that I need to hear. "Does this mean that you are ok with us living there and one day getting married?"

Uma spends a couple of seconds looking at that same picture as if she is hoping that Tia's parents will reach through to give her their approval. Reverently, she touches the frame and then, she turns to look at me. "Yes, Quil, I'm ok with it. You have my blessing." She smiles.

Jumping up off of the couch, I say "Thank you Uma. Please know that I will always love her and take care of her." I can no longer contain my excitement and I pull her into a hug.

She laughs at my antics. "Have you spoken to your grandfather yet Quil? He needs to know as well."

"No I haven't. I'm going to head over there now if you don't mind." My smile is from ear to ear. I'm one step closer to being a very happy young man.

"No, I can't see any reason why you shouldn't go." She walks into the kitchen. "Since you are headed over there, you can take some of these muffins over for Old Quil. He loves them and I have plenty to share." She hands me a box filled with muffins as I head out the door. I give my soon to be grandmother-in-law a kiss on the cheek before I head out the door.

I walk out to the tree line and decide to phase to make the trip to the house quicker. My wolf is jumping in excitement and needs to run if only for a couple of minutes. I strip down in the snow, tie my clothes to my ankle, phase and then pick up the box from Uma. It took me only a minute or so to get there. I phase back and dress. I walk up to the door feeling refreshed and giddy. I know that Grandfather will not stand in the way of my relationship with Tia. I open the door to find him watching television.

"Quil, how are you doing grandson?" He immediately walks over to hug me.

"I'm well grandfather." I smile. Just being in his presence has always had a calming effect on me. "Uma sent you some of her muffins." I place the box on the kitchen counter.

"How is your Tia?" He asks as I take a seat in the living room with him.

"She's well. Actually, I came here to talk to you about her grandfather. You don't mind do you?" I look up at him. I learned long ago that talking to him about something important required patience. He was a man of few words as a general rule so lengthy conversations took longer because he would consider his every answer at length before sharing them.

He walks into the kitchen and takes a muffin out of the box. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he returns to his chair, setting his muffin and coffee on the side table. "What would you like to discuss?" he sips his coffee.

"Grandfather, I have come to ask your permission and blessing." I pull myself to lean forward with my elbows on my knees and both of my hands grasped in front of me. I'm a picture of nerves and sincerity. I'm laying everything that I've dreamed of for the past couple of months on the line.

His eyebrows rise at my statement. "Well, this must be important."

"It is for both me and Tia." I straighten my shoulders. "Tia and I would like to continue living together in the cabin. She has made a full recovery and could go back to Uma's but neither of us wants to be separated again. We've also talked about getting married."

I see a small smile growing on his face. He thinks for a moment. "I remember the day when I asked this very thing of my Adela's father. Oh the nerves I had…" He loses himself in the memory for a moment. "Have you spoken to Uma already?"

"Yes, I have and she has given her blessing." I reply.

He looks at me for a couple of moments to consider the gravity of my request. "Grandson, you realize as a descendant of Taha Aki, you have a great responsibility to our tribe, both as a protector and a future council member. Your mother and I have raised you to the best of our abilities so that when the day came that you would assume these roles, you would be prepared. I'd like to think that you are ready." He nods his head as he continues. "You now also have the responsibility of your imprint. Tia is a fine young lady. She will make a strong and caring mother some day." He nods as if in agreement with his own words.

"The world today makes marriage look like something that is easy; as if all you have to do is say I do. However, such is not the case. It is a constant struggle day to day to make the right decisions for you both as well as to provide for the family, but in your case, you also have to consider your responsibilities to the pack. As much as you are bound to this tribe, you are also bound to your Tia. You will have to find a balance among all of this and it never comes easily. I know that in my day as a protector, it wasn't for me." He reflects on his time as a wolf. Happy and sad memories pass through his mind, leaving him wishing for his youth.

I nod in understanding. After I phased, he told me many stories of his days as a wolf protector, of his battles and his imprint, my grandmother. I hope that one day I can tell these types of stories to my own grandchildren, to see the same respect and admiration in their eyes that I had for my grandfather.

"However, in your case, you also need to keep in mind that Tia has her own responsibilities as the Fire Dreamer. Her role is just as important to the welfare of this tribe as yours. You need to be mindful of her dreams and always listen to her advice because she will see what is to come. You understand?"

"Yes grandfather." I look up at him solemnly. "Then, you give us your blessing?"

Grandfather smiles warmly. "I would like very much to have Tia as my granddaughter. You have my blessing."

I leap off of the couch unable to control myself. "Thank you grandfather, you have just made us very happy. Thank you!"

Grandfather smiled wider as he watched me bounce out the door. I have cleared the way to truly living the life that I had thought not too long ago was only a dream. I would have my love by my side till death do us part.

I walk towards Sam's place when I hear the howl calling the Pack. I phase and make my way to the clearing behind his house where we normally meet. Most of the pack had arrived, only Seth and Leah had yet to arrive. I sit down under a tree to wait.

When the last pack members finally arrive, Sam shares what happened earlier at his house while I was out. I wish I had been there for Tia when she had dreamed. I've been worried about whether or not she would handle her next dream well given that her last dream was so hard on her. I couldn't bear to have her deal with something so traumatic again.

Sam explained that this meeting is coming soon, possibly as early as this snow thaw. Paul and Leah become anxious at the mere thought of having to be that close to those leeches again. I don't blame them. We all remember all too well that they almost killed Bella when they left. Their presence means that more of young people in our tribe might be phasing soon which means our patrols will be stretched to the limit because we'll have to watch the borders as well as anyone that we think could phase just to be on the safe side. This week was going to be rough at best. Sam and Jared will be reworking the patrol routes and schedules tonight so that we can cover as much ground as possible.

When the meeting was finished, I head straight to Sam's house to check on Tia. I need to know that she is ok, even though that I am sure that she handled it well. Sam would have let me know if she hadn't. Regardless, I needed her.

I walk in the back door to find Tia in the kitchen with Emily and Bella as they prepare lunch. I walk quietly up behind her and kiss her on the neck. She was washing some dishes and jumped out of her skin when she felt my lips. She actually squeaked! Her reaction was just too much. I laughed as I turned her around to kiss her on the lips, listening to Bella and Emily giggle at our antics.

"Can I borrow your kitchen help for a few minutes Em? I promise to bring her back." I smile up at her with puppy eyes, knowing that she can't resist.

She nods her head "Ok, but don't keep her too long. We fell behind in here and need to get things going if we are going to feed you boys in time."

"Yes, mam." I grin and take her hand. "Can I talk to you for a minute Tia?"

She follows me into the living room and stops in front of the couch thinking that we were going to sit down. I shake my head and lead her up the stairs to the guest bedroom. I wanted a private moment with my imprint; well, as private as one can get given that the pack hears every blasted thing. Sometimes privacy becomes a luxury.

I lead her inside the room and close the door behind us. Tia raises an eyebrow seeing the shut door. I can only guess what thoughts are going through her head at the moment. I pull her into my arms and hug her closely.

"So you dreamed again? Everything go ok for you? I've been worried about this." I lean my forehead on hers, tightening my hands around her waist.

"Actually, this was my second dream since my recovery." She confesses with smile. "And yes, this one went fine. I didn't have the panic or fear associated with the…my…" She tears up and her heart beat starts to speed up. "It was ok." She finishes with a whisper.

I tuck her head in under my chin and rock her gently back and forth to comfort her. "I know it's still hard to think about your mom." I caress her back until I feel her calm down.

"Wait, your second? When was your first?" I ask trying to keep my tone light.

She pulls her head up and smiles at me. "Just yesterday, while Emily was with me at the cabin. She thought that looking into the flames again would give me some confidence. I saw something that was amazing and beautiful."

The light that I saw in her eyes as she spoke of that dream brought with it a feeling of great happiness. Her eyes had taken a softer look as if her dream was truly a memorable one. "Well, do I get to know what you saw?"

She tilts her head as if considering whether or not to share and then sits down on the bed with a smirk. "Well, I guess I can. It won't be a secret for very long and Sam already knows." She bites her bottom lip in excitement of having a secret.

My curiosity is now peaked. I sit down next to her to pull her close and give her a peck of a kiss on the lips. "Tell me." She giggles and shakes her head. "Tell me please?" I continue to give her teasing kisses, but she won't share. "Ok, I'm going to play dirty now!" I throw her down on the bed and start to tickle her. She's laughing non-stop as I go for her ribs, under arms and her belly.

"OK, OK, OK!" She squeals, flailing about. I stop tickling her and wait for her to catch her breath. I put my arm under my head and pull her closer to me.

Tia turns to lay on her side to face me on the bed. She reaches up to touch my cheek lightly. "That dream was a very happy one." Her eyes shine brightly. "Emily is going to have a baby soon."

"Really?! How cool is that?!" I smile widely. If she's this excited over Sam and Emily's baby, what will she be like when she is expecting ours? My mind wanders off…

She lightly punches me in the shoulder. "Hey, so why did you bring me up here? Did you just want to hide me away to ravish me?" She says with a mischievous grin.

Unable to help myself, I pull myself up and prop my elbow underneath me so that I can look down at her. I growl quietly and bury my nose in her hair. Her scent is like a heady perfume that takes over my senses. I'll never be able to get enough of her. Pulling away to look down in to her beautiful face, I trace her chin with a finger. "I spoke to Uma and my grandfather today."

"Really? About what?" She turns back over onto her back to be able to see me better. Her hand goes up to play with my hair.

Sighing at the feel of her touch, I melt and say in a husky voice."They both have given us permission to continue living together in the cabin." I smile again and kiss her on the end of her nose. "You're mine woman."

With a throaty laugh, she pulls my lips to hers and kisses me thoroughly. This kiss holds the heat of the promised passion that is slowly building between us. As our lips brush, time seems to stand still; all that matters at this moment is us. Our kiss deepens and I moan at how wonderful it feels to lose myself in her. My hands stroke down her side to her hip as her fingers run through my hair; these new sensations are maddening.

There's a sudden knock at the door and we pull apart just in time to see Sam stick his head in the room. "Lunch is almost ready so you two need to stop making out and get your butts downstairs." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Emily says that you have clean up duty for stealing Tia away like you did Quil."

Tia and I hop up. She fixes her sweater and then heads out the door. Sam steps between me and the door. He waits until she has made it to the bottom of the stairs before he tells me why he kept me in the room. "Remember what I said earlier, that's my little sister. Don't push her." He gives me a stern look.

"No worries there Sam, we've decided to wait until we're married. Besides, I heard that you'll have other things to worry about other than us….Mr. Daddy-to-be." I duck at the playful swat that he throws at me.

"Waiting, huh?" He chuckles. "Yeah, good luck with that." Shaking his head, he heads out the door leaving me to wonder exactly what he meant.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN – I do not own any of the characters o Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Ch 24**

**Third Person POV**

Lunch brought a full house of people at Emily and Sam's due to the pack meeting just prior. Everyone piled in to the living room with plates in hand and the conversation rolled. Embry was teasing Seth. Paul and Jared were arguing over an upcoming basketball game. The girls were quietly talking, ignoring the antics of the guys. No one made a comment as Tia entered the living room, but it was a completely different story with Quil. Both Jared and Embry laid into him the second his foot hit the last step. "Hey lover boy!" and howling, they grinned knowing what he and Tia had been doing upstairs. Quil growled softly but knew that he had done the exact same to them at some point so he couldn't hold a grudge. He smirked as he walked through the living room towards the kitchen.

Sam had Emily on his lap as they ate, seemingly oblivious to the noise and activity around them. His hand was possessively wrapped around her waist, caressing her side. Tia noticed that they were locked in their own little bubble of happiness. She didn't want to see anything take that away from them. When Quil walked up behind her placing a hand on her waist, she looked up at him and whispered into his ear. "I have an idea." She shared her idea with him quietly as they fixed their plates. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and replied. "That would be awesome!"

After everyone had settled into their meal, Sam decided it was time. "Given that there are precious few moments of actual quiet with you guys, I think now is the time to tell you all some good news." Heads turned and chewing slowed down as they watched their Alpha. "I received some wonderful news today from my beloved." He kissed her on the end of the nose as she smiled widely. "We are expecting a baby!"

A cheer flew into the air. Arms wrapped them in tight, happy hugs. Both Emily and Sam laughed and smiled some more. Everyone was excited to soon see the newest member of the pack.

When Tia found another moment of relative calm, she spoke up. "Ok, after lunch is over, we need to make sure that the kitchen is left spotless. Emily and Sam deserve a break from their usual responsibilities so this evening, Quil and I are hosting a movie night at our place so that Em and Sam can enjoy some peace and quiet, which will be a rare moment for them all too soon. You all can start showing up after 7 tonight. Bring a DVD and some snacks." Plans for movie night were finalized and Quil led the clean up as he had been ordered.

**QPOV**

Walking back to the cabin from Sam's was nice. The snow covered the ground and trees in a blanket of white and there was still a light breeze that would kick up now and then. Hand in hand as we made our way home, Tia and I discussed what changes needed to be made to the cabin, how we wanted to rearrange some of the furniture but most importantly, how to say thank you to Emily and Uma for keeping us fed for the past couple of months.

"I have patrol starting at 2 pm this afternoon. Do you want me to have someone to come over to stay with you while I'm gone?" I ask her as we walk up the steps to the cabin.

"No, I think I'll be fine Quil. I'm just going to tidy up a bit and do some laundry. I'll probably take a nap too." She replied with a smile as she made a mental list of the things that needed to be done. Thankfully, the list was short because she really wanted some down time.

After walking into the house and taking off our jackets, I pull Tia into my arms. "Are you sure that you're comfortable living here with me Tia? I'd understand completely if you wanted to move back to Uma's for a while." I didn't want her to move back to her grandmother's but I did want to be sure that this was something that she wanted too.

She was pensive for a minute as she truly considered her feelings. "If you had asked me this question a couple of months ago, I would have said No but now, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else but by your side Quil."

I pick her up and swing her in a circle. "You've made me a very happy man Tia. I love you." She giggles as I put her back on her feet. I give her a quick kiss. "Let's see how much of the cabin we can get cleaned before I leave for my patrol. I'd rather you spend more of the time while I'm gone resting. Tonight is going to be noisy and long. It can be really hard to get Seth to stop watching tv and Jare can be just as bad."

We spent the next hour working around the house. It felt so good to know that if we didn't get all of the work done, then no one could give us grief. This is our place. We could leave dirty socks or towels on the floor without being nagged by a parent. It turns out that Tia is a bit obsessive about keeping the house tidy which is ok by me. I don't really care for clutter.

As I prepared to head out, Tia made herself a cup of tea and picked up her favorite book. I built up the fire and tucked a blanket around her on the couch. I built up the fire in the fire place to make sure that she stayed warm enough."Rest up. Today has to have been tiring for you. It was your first day being truly active." I kiss her on the top of her head as she digs into her book. Walking out the door, I sigh in happiness.

**TPOV**

As soon as Quil was out of sight, I put my book down on my lap and lean my head back on the couch in exhaustion. I didn't want to tell Quil that I felt completely wiped out. I don't want to worry him now that I've been doing so much better. However, I have no energy today. I have three hours in which to catch a quick nap and I intend to do just that. A half hour of shut eye would work wonders and I would still leave me with some alone time before the pack came over. Without much effort, my eyelids start to close and I slide into a deep slumber.

The next thing I know, I feel something tickling my nose. I reach up to swat it away thinking that it was a fly but then the nuisance laughed in a rich, husky voice. I opened my sleepy eyes to see Quil on his knees by my side. He had been using my own hair to tickle my nose. I playfully swatted him as I sat up.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" He asked as he helped me stand, pulling me into his arms.

"I did." I snuggle into his chest. Looking at the clock by the fireplace, I realize that I had slept the entire three hours. I still felt like I could have slept longer but I keep that to myself.

I fixed dinner while Quil grabbed a shower before everyone came over for movie night. I set the table and made our drinks, thinking about my future with him. How long should we wait until we get married? Will waiting change my mind? What do I want in my life? Do I want kids? What about college? My mind was racing with all of the possibilities when Quil walked back into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, I took a moment to look at him. He's tall, handsome, and strong. He had already shown me that he had a great capacity to protect. He is also very kind, caring and gentle. I did not doubt for a second his love for me and my love for him was just as deep. Life had thrown some hard realities at us and we had both handled them well. I believe that we can make it as a married couple since we've made it this far in life.

Noticing that I was watching him closely, he approached me with a wary eye. "What are you thinking love?" he asked as he stopped right in front of me. He put his hands on either side of the counter behind me, effectively pinning me to the spot as he waited for the answer to his question. With a sly smile, he begins to nibble on my shoulder, distracting me to the point that I forget about answering him. "Hey, do I get to know what is going through your head of yours?" he asks in a whisper as he continues kissing me along the collar bone and up my neck.

Trying to collect my thoughts through his kisses, I sigh and bring my arms up around his neck. He pulls away from me slightly as I say "I was thinking about getting married."

He gazes into my eyes, leaning his forehead on mine. "And…"

I run one hand up his neck and into his wet hair. "I think…" I paused trying to find the words. "…that I would like to marry you after we both finish high school but I feel very strongly about us both going to college."

His eyes light up in happiness. "Really? You want to get married?" He picks me up in a bear hug, burying his face in my shoulder. "I love you so much Tia. I promise that we will have a wonderful life together." He says sincerely.

"I know we will, but you need to understand that I am completely serious about us finishing our education. Don't you even think about asking me until we do."

"Ok, I promise." He whispers as he leans in for a kiss. The passion in our kiss was electric as our lips met. I felt as if I could never get enough of him as I deepened our kiss in my need to feel even closer to him. He moaned and I melted into him. I couldn't imagine ever feeling this way with anyone else.

**Third Person POV**

Just before 7 pm, the pack descends on the cabin. What was a usually quiet, calm atmosphere became loud, boisterous and energetic. Jared brought a couple of action adventure flicks and Paul chose horror movies. Seth had a comedy. Quil added wood to the fire in the fire place and Tia made sure that the eating arrangements were sorted out. The snacks covered the table and the kitchen counters. The amount of snack foods was mind boggling but would hopefully be enough. In the living room, every conceivable inch of seating and floor space was covered in sprawling teens. Quil's favorite recliner was declared off limits to anyone but him and Tia. Kim was already curled up on Jared's left on the sofa next to the recliner. The girls chose the first movie of the night, The Hangover. They could save the horror movie for later that night.

Leah and Jake took the patrol for the first half of the evening so that they would still get to enjoy some quality time with the pack. Seth and Paul were the next out so they took their leisure time seriously. They both claimed prime spots on the floor and were the first in line to load up a plate with snacks.

Not even 15 minutes into the first movie, Tia had fallen asleep in Quil's arms with her head snuggled into his neck. Jared gave Quil a concerned look but Quil whispered in a low voice. "I think she overdid things today with it being her first time adventuring out of the cabin. I knew I should have just driven to Sam's." Jared nods in understanding and goes back to watching the movie. Quil decided that he would sit right where he was with Tia in his arms, even if it meant that he didn't move out of his spot until sunrise. He loved the closeness and feeling her breath on his neck caused all sorts of delicious thoughts in his mind. He rubbed her back and played with her hair while watching the movie.

After the first movie ended, several people stood up to stretch and others headed back into the snacks for refills. Feeling the flutter of eyelashes on his neck, Quil notices that Tia had just woken. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked quietly, intending to get her whatever she wanted. She nods. "Yeah, but I'll get it. I need to go to the bathroom anyway." She stood to walk into the other room. She notices that she has some aches and pains as she stood but she decided it had to be from sleeping on Quil's lap. However, for all that she had just slept for an hour and a half; she was still tired.

Watching her walk out of the room, Quil gets up to stretch his legs and a bit of fresh air by walking out onto the back porch for a few minutes. Jared and Embry join him. Quil watches the woods thinking about the impending meeting with the Cullens. When Jared walks up beside him, he asks "What do you think the leeches want to talk about in this meeting?"

Jared thinks for a moment. "I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with Victoria and possibly Edward, but I can't figure out how he could be involved with her, given that he killed Victoria's mate."

From the tree line, they see Jacob and Leah walking towards the cabin. Jacob had been uneasy ever since Tia had mentioned the meeting with the Cullens. After he steps up onto the back deck, he growls "I don't care what they have to say as long as they go the hell away. I don't want them near Bella, especially not Edward." He didn't care for the Cullens at all. It didn't matter that they were "vegetarians". They didn't deserve to exist as far as he was concerned, especially given everything that happened to Bella thanks to them. All of them nodded in agreement. It was no great secret that every one of the pack members would take great joy in ripping apart Edward Cullen.

As the third movie of the night started rolling its end credits, Quil decided it was time to call it a night. Tia had fallen asleep almost as soon as she had finished her snack. She was so tired that she barely even moved while on his lap. He shooed everyone out of the cabin saying that there would be another movie night next week at the same time, but right now, Tia needed her rest.

Quil carried the sleeping Tia to the bedroom and put her to bed. Jared and Kim stayed behind after everyone else had left to help with the last of the clean up. While Kim finished up washing the few dirty dishes, Jared and Quil walked out the back door to deposit the trash in the bins when they heard the howl. Something was going down. Jared glanced at Quil and he nodded at Jared. In a flash, Jared phased to find out what had happened. After a few minutes, he returned to the back porch.

Jared's face was tight with anxiety. "Paul and Seth caught the scent of a leech on the north end of the Res. They chased it but it got away. Seth did say that he got a good enough look at it to tell that it wasn't Victoria. Paul also said that this particular leech was really fast. Between this and Tia's dream, Sam is going to have us pulling double patrols and practicing even harder this next week."

True to Jared's word, Sam did just that. The next day, he increased patrols and their practice sessions became brutal. Sam's theory was that it was better to over-prepare than be caught unaware. He pushed all of them to their limits but not to the point of exhaustion. Quil came home every night barely able to keep his eyes open long enough to give Tia a kiss. Knowing that Quil was worn out, Tia didn't complain at all. She was all too willing to crawl in bed beside him. Her exhaustion hadn't gone away and her joints were still achy which was starting to worry her.

As the week wore on and the snow melted, the girls all spent their days together, cooking, preparing for the arrival of Sam Jr. or watching movies. They had to do something because allowing themselves to dwell on what was happening would only make them panic in fear. One afternoon while at Tia's, Emily and Bella were looking at some cribs online as Tia fixed them all a cup of tea. Sitting back down at the table, Tia pulled one of her knees up on her chair and placed her chin on it, sighing and losing herself in thought.

Emily watches her closely for a moment before asking. "What are you thinking so hard about T?"

Blinking, she replied. "Getting married… I know that Quil and I want to but I'm kind of worried that our relationship will change when we do." She sighed.

"Well, your relationship will change. All relationships change as we mature so as I see it, the imprint is a blessing. It helps us stay focused on our mate and their needs which is what so many "normal" people have problems with over time." Emily paused. "You don't feel rushed in getting married, do you?

"Oh no, I pretty much laid down the law with Quil. I told him not to even bother to ask me until we had both finished high school, but now that I think about it; our graduation is coming sooner than I had thought with the online school. He'll finish by the end of this month and I could easily finish by May." Laughing at herself, she adds "I guess this is a bit of really early pre-wedding jitters."

"Oh, I know all about those." Emily laughs. "I have had several days of those with my own wedding day approaching. She lays a hand on her belly that was just starting to show her pregnancy.

Bella smiles happily "Only a month away! I know that I'm excited about your wedding. I've never seen a tribal wedding but if it's anything like any other ceremony within this group, it will be amazing." Tia nods in agreement.

The three women share a knowing smile, when Bella's phone rings. Reaching into her purse for her phone, her mouth drops into a frown as she looks at the number flashing on its screen. "Hello."Bella answered.

"Bella! I'm so glad to hear your voice. I haven't been able to see you in quite some time." The voice on the other end tinkled like a bell.

Bella's frown turned into a look of frustration. "Well, I'm not surprised that you haven't Alice. Really, you and your family left me and you expect to still be able to see into my future like always?" She stood up to start pacing. "Did it ever occur to you that you don't need to see my life anymore? You all left me and I've moved on with my life."

Duly chastised, she replied. "Of course, but I care about not being able to see your future Bella." Sighing, she added "You know that I consider you my best friend."

"Humph, if I were your best friend as you say, then you should have at least told me goodbye before you moved away. Instead, I had to live with the facts that Edward had given me. I didn't belong with you all. I was nothing but a puny human whose life would end very soon." Bella's voice rose in anger. "What do you really want? Surely, you have another reason for this call other than to upset me." Bella heard voices in background on Alice's side. She heard Jasper's calm voice with his Texan drawl, speaking to Alice in hushed tones.

"Ok, Bella, I had a vision of you being attacked by Victoria and the reason that I called is that she has help this time. You're going to need our help when she comes after you."

Shaking at this news, Bella's eyes filled with fresh tears. It was as if she could never live a normal life. She had just found happiness and stability with Jacob, but Alice was throwing her back into the whirlwind of supernatural chaos that surrounded her when she was with Ed…with him.

"Alice, I can't speak for the pack regarding your offer of help. I can talk to Sam though. He could call you afterwards if you want. He could set up a meeting with your family if he decides that this is in the best interest of all involved."

"Of course, he may call me. Carlisle truly wants to be of assistance. We all feel badly about everything that happened with you. Please believe me when I say that we were completely unaware of what Edward had done until we had already moved away. We are all very sorry Bella and just want to make amends."

"Thank you Alice. I'll talk to Sam in just a minute and you should hear from him soon." She ended the call and her cell phone dropped to the floor as she sat back down and her shaking increased. She covered her face with her hands and tears were flowing down her face.

Emily and Tia sat on either side of her, wrapping their arms around her. "Shhhh…tell us what happened." Emily asked.

"That was Alice. She said that Victoria is indeed after me again but this time, she has help the likes of which the pack has never encountered. Her family is offering their aid in the upcoming confrontation with her." Bella wiped the tears from her face. "I need to talk to Sam."

Emily pulled out her phone to text her fiancé. She could have Sam come up to the cabin to talk to Bella. Given her distraught state, it was best that they not go looking for him themselves. The boys would have a hard time controlling themselves when they saw how upset Bella was at this moment. Shortly after sending the message, her phone buzzed again with is reply.

"Sam will be here in about 20 minutes." Emily hugged Bella tightly. "You know that our pack will protect you." Straightening her shoulders, Bella gave a small smile. "I know."

Tia stands with her mug in hand. "Does anyone want any more coffee or tea?"

Both Emily and Bella shook their head. "I'm only allowing myself one cup a day as it is. Thanks though." Emily answered.

As Tia turns from the table, she staggers and places her hand at her forehead. Emily jumps up "Tia?!"

Tia managed to make it to the counter and set her cup down. Realizing that her stubbornness in not mentioning that she hadn't been feeling well had caught up with her, she said "I think I'm getting sick."

"Do you want me to call Quil?" Bella asked concerned.

"No, I think this is just a bad cold or maybe the flu. Emily, could you call Uma for me? She would come take care of me. The boys are too busy at the moment and you don't need to be around me if I am sick. I'm going to take some cold meds and get in bed."

"Of course, I'll call her." She replied with worry written on her face.

Tia waved goodbye to her friends as she walked into the bedroom. Heading straight for the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, she finds and the cold medicine. Crawling into bed, exhaustion claims her again. Not more than 15 minutes later, she feels Uma's cool hands on her forehead, waking her from a nap.

"So you think this is the flu granddaughter?" she asks as she tucks the blankets in tighter around her.

Nodding to answer Uma, she replies. "I do. I've been so tired and achy."

"You have a fever too. You did well by sending Emily along. She doesn't need to be sick while expecting." She smiles down at Tia. "Let me go make you some soup. How about a cup of my sleepy time tea?" Tia nods and watches Uma head off towards the kitchen. As much as she hated being sick and dependent, there was no one who could make you feel better than her Uma.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! First, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I enjoy reading your comments. ******

As I've planned out the remaining chapters for this story, I had an idea for a one shot that popped into my head. Be on the lookout for **The Letter****! **

**AN – I do not own any of the characters o Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Ch 25**

**Third Person POV**

Quil came through the door with a worried look on his face and immediately scanning the living room and kitchen for Tia. He was followed by Sam and Jacob. Even though they expecting this contact from the Cullens, they were all anxious and tense. Noticing his unease and searching gaze, Uma pointed to the bedroom. "Tia's not feeling well Quil. She just took some cold meds and has fallen asleep."

He nods in response, walking through the living room, heading straight to Tia's side. He walked to her bedside, placing a hand on her forehead to feel her fever but he sees that she is breathing easily and is sound asleep. Relaxing just a bit, he walked back into the kitchen to find out what was going on with the phone call from Alice.

**SPOV**

As I walk in the door behind Quil, I see Emily sitting at the table with Bella who is obviously upset. I hate the fact that those leeches continue to cause her pain and heartbreak. Hopefully, once this current mess is past, they will leave her alone to live her life with Jacob in peace. I sit down beside Emily as Jacob kneels down in front of Bella, pulling her into his arms as she cries quietly on his shoulder. Giving Jacob and Bella a moment, I take my love's hand as I look into the kitchen to see Uma fixing some tea. After checking on Tia, a much calmer Quil walks back in to lean against the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to take this to Tia. Give me just a second." She said as she finishes making a cup of tea. Being a Council member, it was important for her to be a part of the meeting, even if all she did was listen. In passing, she places a calming hand on my arm as she walks into the bedroom.

Clearing my throat, I lean forward towards Bella. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Jacob had managed to calm her down a bit. She raises her eyes to me. I can see the remnants of the haunted look that that bastard Edward put there when he left her. How I hated him and his so called family.

Uma reenters the living room from the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her. Tia needed her rest and she didn't want this conversation to wake her and cause undue concern. Uma had dealt with Tribal matters and the pack enough to know that this situation would get handled.

Jacob places his hands on her shoulders and gives them a squeeze. Sniffling, Bella wipes her eyes before speaking. "Alice called. She has had a dream in which Victoria attacks the pack to get to me but this time, she has help. Carlisle wants to meet with the Pack to offer help. If the pack agrees to meet with them, you can call her back to set up the time and place." Jacob and I share a look. Even though we only have the pack mind while in wolf form, we know each other well enough to know what the other was thinking. The Cullens would not be getting involved unless this was very serious.

I run my right hand through my hair with an air of resignation. I had been expecting something like this to happen, especially with all of the unexplained killings that have been occurring in Seattle and Forks. "Ok, I'll need to call a quick pack meeting. We need to consider who will stay behind to watch over the imprints and what needs to happen during the meeting." Turning to Quil, I ask grimly."Quil, can we call the pack to meet here? It would be easier since Bella is already here to answer any questions if need be."

Quil pushes himself away from his spot on kitchen counter. "Of course, we wouldn't mind at all." He replied. "Uma, would you be willing to watch over Tia while we are at the meeting?"

"No need to ask Quil. I'll stay right here with her." She smiles.

Emily stands walking into the kitchen. As she listened to Bella and Sam's conversation, she had already decided to fix lunch for everyone here at the cabin. With the pack meeting, she knew that she needed to get to work preparing the food. Uma automatically puts herself to work with Emily. Bella had risen to lend a hand but Emily told her to stay put. She was needed in the meeting and didn't need to be distracted in the kitchen.

I step out onto the back porch to phase in order to call the meeting. It was 11:30 so I called the meeting for 12:30. I also asked Jared to contact Kim to bring her to Emily's after lunch. With the preparations set, I took a moment to collect his thoughts.

Quil and Jacob walk up beside me as Quil asks "What are your thoughts on this meeting?"

Dropping my head, I reply "Given that the Cullens know that we can defend our own with no problem, the fact that they are offering their aid tells me that we are in for a tough fight. I know that the hostility in the pack will be running high but we need to keep an open mind to hear what they have to say. To do otherwise could have some seriously bad consequences." I sigh in resignation. How am I going to convince the pack to at least listen to those vampires?

**Third Person POV**

As expected, the pack did not want to meet with the Cullens regardless of Tia's dream or Bella's call from Alice. Being in the presence of a vampire was hard enough. Actually carrying on a civilized conversation would be impossible without wanting to rip out their throats. However, Sam's reasoning won them over. They decided that it would be Seth who would stay with the imprints on the Res. He had the best eye sight and was one of the fastest. He would be able to handle any situation should something happen. Sam called Alice to set up the meeting for that afternoon at 3 pm at the treaty line on the south side. They all decided that the sooner the meeting was over, the better. They could focus their time afterward on preparing for Victoria's attack.

**QPOV**

After the meeting and lunch, I go check on Tia who had been sound asleep for the past hour and a half. I had listened closely for any indication that she was waking up during the meeting so that I could talk to her but she hadn't. I sit down beside her and reach out to touch her face. Feeling her fever, I feel my wolf get restless with worry. Her eyelashes flutter open. Watching as the sleep leaves her eyes, I say "Hey, are you feeling ok? Uma said you might have the flu."

She groggily shakes her head. "I feel like crap Quil." She coughs and tries to sit up but I push her back down into her pillow. "What's going on? Are you all going to meet the Cullens?"

"Yes, we are in about an hour or so. I've asked Uma to stay with you and Seth will be on watch outside. Is that ok with you? Would you prefer that I stay instead of Seth?"

"No, you might be needed. I understand." She shivers back into her blankets, wincing in pain.

"Do you need some aspirin? Can I get you anything?" I ask, pulling up more covers around her.

Shaking her head, "No, I'm fine. Uma will take care of me." Her eyes start to close again as the cold meds take over.

I caress her face as she drifts back off to sleep. I stand and kiss her on the forehead. This meeting should be quick and I would be able to come straight back to her side to help her get better.

**Sam POV**

We arrived at the location just a few minutes early. Tensions were running high as we approached the clearing. Through the pack mind, I could sense the frustration coming from Jacob, Jared and Quil, the extreme anger from Paul and Leah, and the concern of the outcome of this impending battle from Embry. In many ways, the quietest member of the Pack was the most like the Alpha. Embry was able to see any situation through many different viewpoints which made him invaluable. His was the opinion that I valued the most though I would never say this out loud. I knew that he was the most level headed of the pack.

With the exception of Jacob and me, we had decided that everyone else needed to stay in wolf form for the meeting. This would offer the most protection, both for us and our imprints. We would know the second anything went wrong and be able to react accordingly.

Right on time, we see the Cullens come out of the tree line on their side of the treaty line. Everyone shifted restless as we waited for them to speak first. Finally, they stopped just shy of the line and their leader had looked us all over trying to decide who to direct his words to. He turned to me when suddenly, Quil began to whimper as if in pain. Jared and Jacob both turned their heads to see what was happening. He had phased back to his human form, dropped to the ground and began to writhe in pain. Unsure of what to do, Jared walked over to stand beside Quil to see if he could figure out what was going on.

A wolf's cry, unlike any we had heard before, broke the silence of clearing. Everyone immediately took a defensive stance knowing that something bad was happening and none of knew what it was or where it was coming from. Eyes darted all over looking for a potential attack. Then suddenly, we hear Seth's howl meaning that our imprints were in danger.

Needing to make a quick decision, I say "Quil and Embry, go NOW!" Using my Alpha voice, Quil was able to phase back to wolf but only with obvious great difficulty. They took off towards the Res to find out what had happened.

**TPOV**

Tired of being in bed and covered in sweat from my fever, I throw the covers off of me to stand up. My fever was getting worse and I felt like I was about to throw up. Walking quickly to the bathroom, I look up into the mirror over the sink as I splash water onto my face trying to make myself feel better. I see that my clothes were getting tighter from all of the food that everyone kept pushing at me all of the time like I couldn't take care of myself, like I'm a child. I can feel frustration rolling through me. Throwing down the hand towel I had used to dry my face, I waited by the toilet for the inevitable sickness that I felt rising. Hanging my head over the sink, my thoughts begin to center on Quil. Why isn't he with me? I'm feeling really sick and I'm left alone with just Uma to take care of me. Why isn't he here? My anger at him grew to the point that I needed to get out. I had been in bed bound all day long. Why is Uma making me stay in bed? Can't she see that I'm feeling better? My frustration quickly turns into anger. I have to get out of this bedroom, this cabin now!

In a flash, I run out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and out the back door of the cabin, not hearing Uma calling for me. My fever spiked causing an acute headache that was so painful that it dropped me to my knees on the ground. I scream in agony but for some reason, my voice sounded different. My pain level continues to escalate to the point that I'm writhing on the cold ground, unaware of what was going on around me.

**Seth POV**

Hearing the screams from Quil's cabin, I howl loudly in alarm as I run as fast as my wolf feet could carry me. After clearing the trees behind the cabin, what I found scared me to no end. Tia was on the cold ground in major pain and I had no idea what to do to help her. I didn't smell any leeches in the area and there were no signs of struggle or blood on the ground. I watch as she begins to shake and pull at her hair.

Uh…oh…

**QPOV**

I don't know what happened. I was standing there in wolf form growling at those leeches one moment and the next, I found myself on the ground in serious pain as a human. My head hurt really badly that I couldn't think at all. I could barely pay attention to what was going on around me. I felt like my muscles were on fire and I could not stop shaking. However, through it all, all I could do was focus on my Tia. I had to get to her. She needed me now. I had the sensation of a rope or chain that was wrapped around my heart pulling me back to her. I writhed on the ground clutching my head in my hands, trying to cope with all of these feelings at once and whimpering in confusion. Jared came over to me asking what was wrong but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. It was Sam's Alpha voice broke through to me. "**Quil, Embry, phase NOW!**" With great effort, I was able to return to my wolf but it was so hard to work through the pain.

_Come on Quil! Seth needs us._ I hear Embry's voice through the pack mind as we race as fast as we can back towards the Res and my cabin. It was all I could do to follow Embry's lead but my mind was screaming _Tia! Oh god! TIA!._

In the short time it took us to get back to Seth, the only thing that I could think about was Tia. _Please let her be alright. I can't take lose her. Please be ok._ We heard movement behind the cabin and as we rounded the last corner, we stopped in our tracks at what we saw.

_NO! It can't be. Not her! _ I drop down whimpering. Of all of the things to be happening now…

_Quil, you can't change what has happened. She needs our help now._ Embry is right.

Standing back up, I creep slowly towards the most beautiful white wolf that I've ever seen. She is still shaking and whimpering in pain. Her head is lowered and her eyes shut as she tries to calm down.

_Tia?_

**TPOV **

Breathing heavily, I find myself bathed in excruciating pain all over my body. It hurt so badly that I couldn't think or open my eyes. I just wanted to block everything out hoping that the pain would go away; instead, it only intensified and I felt as though my skin was ripping away from my body. I let out a moan in anguish but once again, my voice sounded strange to my ears. Dropping to the ground, I put my head in my hands and let the shaking take over.

_Tia?_

_Quil? Is that you?_ I see him in his wolf form approaching me. I look into his brown eyes and my shaking stopped. My anger and frustration left me. All I could see was him. Everything else just blurred around me, and nothing else mattered. He was my center. He was my rock. I could not live without him. Calm took over and although the pain was still there, I felt able to cope with it.

_Whoa! _ I heard Embry's voice, laughing.

_Tia, you do know what just happened, don't you? _asked Quil as he came to a stop in front of me.

_Um, well…._unable to answer, I shook my head.

_Tia, look down at your feet. You're one of us now._

Confused by Quil's words, I look down. Instead of seeing my pajamas and socks that I had been wearing, I saw four great white paws on the ground. Turning my head, I see a lean wolf body and tail. _How? But I thought…_

Seth piped up. _Well, apparently Leah is no longer the lone She wolf in the pack now. _He shares a laugh with Embry. Nope, life was going to get even more interesting now.

**Victoria POV**

With the moonlight pouring through the windows of our apartment, I run my fingers through my lover's hair as we lay on the bed. I let my thoughts wander to Edward. Did he really think I was so stupid? Did he think that he was the only one who could read a person's thoughts? Was he so arrogant in his own abilities that he couldn't see through my subterfuge? My lover stretched his lean body next to me as I laughed quietly to myself. Soon, I would have my revenge. With a wicked grin, I roll over on top of his body, trailing kisses up his chest. Yes, very soon…


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! First, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I enjoy reading your comments. **

**AN – I do not own any of the characters of Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Ch 26**

**Third Person POV**

At the treaty line, the Cullens watched curiously as the wolves were having some sort of dilemma. For some reason, a howl caused one of the wolves to shift back into human form and had him lying on the ground in pain. A second howl was heard which caused two other wolves to whimper and growl. The Alpha's face turned dark and forbidding which was the only indication from him that something was wrong.

Carlisle finally spoke directing his words to the man that he thought was the Alpha, being the largest and most aggressive in stature. "Thank you for meeting us. I want to convey to you all that it is my family's wish to make sure that Bella is safe. We would not have contacted you otherwise. We consider her to be family and we don't take threats to any of us lightly."

The other human, not the Alpha, replied. "Yeah, well if it weren't for you bloodsuckers, Bella wouldn't be in this sort of trouble. We're her family now and she has no need for you, any of you." He snarled. The anger radiating off of him was palpable.

"Jacob, that's enough." spoke the Alpha. His face tight with tension, he turned to Carlisle. "Alice had called Bella saying that there was something that we needed to know about that bitch Victoria." The human named Jacob drew his lips in a hard line rather than say anything more, even though it was obvious that he wanted to do so.

Alice nodded her head in reply. She looked up at Carlisle before answering "Yes, I had a vision of Bella being attacked. This time, Victoria has help, lots of it. Newborns." Alice's mate, Jasper, raised his head to get a better look at the wolves, assessing them.

Jacob's eyebrows rose at Alice's statement. "So, we can shred them like any other vampire. Why should we care?" Sam glared at him for talking out of turn. However, the reaction of the wolves behind them mirrored Jacob's words. They were not concerned.

Trying to diffuse the tension that was rising, Carlisle answered Jacob's question. "Newborns are the deadliest of our kind due to the human blood still lingering in their system. They are faster than we are and easily twice as strong. Fighting them and winning requires special training. My son Jasper has experience in dealing with them. If you all are willing, I would like for him to train us all on how to defeat the newborns so that we may fight side by side against Victoria and her army."

Low growls came from the wolves showing their distaste at his proposal. The Alpha raised his right hand causing them to quiet down but in their eyes, their hatred still shone. After a brief pause, the Alpha had come to a conclusion. "We accept your offer for training and aid. This will be of great benefit to us all. When should we begin?"

Carlisle looks at Alice whose face had clouded over. "Alice has not been able to determine when they will attack so I would suggest that we start as soon as possible." Alice did not like not being able to be of more help but such was the nature of her gift. She just hoped that Victoria wouldn't change her mind about the upcoming attack at the last minute. Everyone's life was at stake if she did.

"Alright, let's start tomorrow morning. Should we meet here for training? The clearing is large enough for several of us to train at the same time." Sam adds. Sensing the continued unease of the pack behind him, he wanted to finish up this meeting to find out what had happened on the Res.

Jasper spoke up. "This area would work fine for the training."

Nodding in agreement, Carlisle adds "We'll meet you here in the morning, at 8 am. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I think it's best to start early."

Sam nods his head once and looks over his shoulder at his pack. They are no longer growling but their stance is still tense.

Jacob could no longer keep his thoughts to himself. "Where is he?" he asked in a whisper knowing that everyone heard him just fine. "Where is Edward?" he spat. His face betrayed his feelings towards the missing Cullen.

Sighing, Carlisle faced Jacob. "We don't know where he is. All we know is that he took off after we moved away from Forks. We haven't seen him since; even Alice has not been able to see him." Esme's face showed her sadness at the reminder of the loss of her son and Carlisle placed his arm around her.

Jacob tore his glaze away from the Carlisle to see that Sam was glaring at him. Now was not the time to focus on personal vendettas; not only was Bella in danger, but the whole Tribe. Sam gave the Cullens one last look before raising his arm, giving the order to head out.

**Sam POV**

Phasing to wolf after the meeting had ended, I connect with the pack mind to see what has happened back home. I get immediate visuals of a small white wolf, as well as the disbelief of Embry and Seth and the sadness from Quil. Tia had shifted. Why didn't we see this coming? How are we going to get her trained in time before Victoria comes? Huffing in resignation, my week had just become even more complicated.

When we reached Quil's cabin, we find Tia in wolf form chatting with the guys. She wasn't shaking. She wasn't angry. She seemed to be as calm as she was normally in her human form. Her eyes were watching Quil closely as we approached.

_Tia?_ I reach out to her through the link.

Yes Sam?

_Are you ok? _I ask curious at her calmness.

_Other than feeling sore, I feel ok. Why? _She tilted her head as she replied, still glancing at Quil.

_Well most of us had a hard time calming down to this point after our first phase. We're all amazed at how you are handling it. _I sit down in front of her to get a better look at her wolf. She was just a bit smaller than Leah but her body was long and lean. If there's one thing that I've learned from Leah's phasing, you don't underestimate the little ones. While they weren't as strong in fighting, they made up for it with their speed and agility. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to indulge in finding out just how fast she was.

Seth snorted at my reply. _I hear it took Paul the better part of 2 weeks to be able to phase back his first time. _Paul growled good naturedly at Seth in reply.

_Ok, why don't we all phase back so that we can talk this over with Uma. Quil, I'll let you explain to her how this works while we go get dressed._

**Quil POV**

I turn to face Tia but her eyes had never left me the entire time since we arrived. I had my suspicions as to why she was behaving this way but we could talk about it later. The guys had all trotted off into the cover of the trees and I felt the familiar ripple through the pack mind as they phased out. _Ok Tia, to phase back you need to think calm human thoughts… _

Tia licked the side of my muzzle and before I could tell her about the need for being in the tree line, she phased.

_**TIA!**_

I growled at her as she stood completely naked in front of me. _Holy shit!_ I jumped over to the back deck to grab the clothes that Uma had placed out for her, knowing that she would need them. Great, now I had Tia's body on my mind, which meant that so did my pack brothers if I didn't control my thoughts. _Dammit._

Tia put her clothes on while I walked around the corner of the house to shift quickly. Thankfully the guys had given us a few extra minutes thinking that Tia would find it difficult to do so. Sighing, I rounded the corner to find her adjusting her shirt. I pull her in my arms. "I never wanted this for you Tia." I bury my face in her shoulder and tighten my arms.

"I'm still me, Quil."

Knowing that she was right, I raise my face to hers and she looks me in the eyes. I can feel that the pull of our bond has become much stronger, so much so that I couldn't help myself with what I did next. Pulling her to me, our lips crashed, diving deeply into a passionate kiss. Our hands were all over each other, not caring that we had an audience.

"Whoa there! Somebody get a fire extinguisher!" Jared laughed as he walked up. The others were behind him. Seth and Embry were chuckling quietly and Paul had a smirk on his face as they watched us. Leah leaned up against a tree with a snarl on her face. Everyone knew that she hated the fact that imprinting caused immediate love and obsession.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder, gently pulling us apart. "Does she know what happened Quil?"

Seeing Tia's confusion at this repeated question, I say pulling her to me, staring into her eyes. "Well, I don't think it's any secret." I bring my hand up to her face "You imprinted on me, love. There's nothing that can ever tear us away from one another, especially not now." The most beautiful smile I have ever seen on her face played across her lips as this realization sunk in. If there was ever any doubt in her mind as to our relationship, they were officially gone. We were meant to be. The Great Spirit had spoken…twice.

**TPOV**

Just after the pack left for the evening, Sam, Quil and I sat down with Uma to discuss my phasing. Sam had found it amazing that I was able to shift for the first time without showing the normal characteristics. It was Uma who pointed out that I had shown some but not all. I had aches and pains and a fever but it was harder to notice the physical development in my case because girls have a different muscular build. It wasn't until just before I phased that I showed any signs of aggression and anger which were so easily seen in the guys. I couldn't be compared to Leah in this aspect either because she had long had her own serious anger issues well before she ever phased. Uma's opinion was that I had been working on self-control through my training as a fire dreamer. She believes that this along with the fact that I was fully aware of the shifters within the Tribe that allowed me to have a much easier time today.

After our conversation, Sam soon left as he needed to head back home to talk to Emily about the pack's plans so that she could plan to house the imprints for their own safety for the upcoming week. He also took Uma home which left me alone with my Imprint. Quil was my imprint. I found this fact to be the most overwhelming aspect of my phasing. I am full Quileute which means that I most likely carried the gene so there was no surprise there. The fact there had already been one female shifter ruled out the possibility that I wouldn't shift. Then there's the fact that the pack and the Tribe would very soon be surrounded by vampires. The odds were sort of stacked against me in some ways, even if I am a girl.

I walked over to the sink to get a glass of water. Quil walked up beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Leaning my head back on his shoulder, I sighed.

"So what do you think now my wolf girl?" Quil laughed.

Taking a moment to think, I reply "It's definitely overwhelming but I'm kind of excited. I'm looking forward to it all. It means I might get to spend a bit more time with you."

Not expecting my answer, he became serious. "It also means that you are going to be placed in even more danger and I don't like it. Given the way I reacted today with your phasing, I can't imagine what will happen if you ever get hurt. What's worse is that I will see how you were injured and if I'm not there to help you, it will shred me." He leans his head against mine.

"Wait, you knew when I phased? How?"

"My imprint bond on you means I feel your pain and to some extent your emotions. It was like I went through your first phase with you. I guess the pain of your first phase is like what they say about labor pains, you don't remember the pain it causes once it's over, but I'll always remember what you went through. I don't want you to be in that sort of pain again, ever."

"You mentioned that you would be able to see me if I was injured?"

"Remember earlier when you could hear me in your mind as I helped you phase back? Well, the same thing applies to what the pack sees. What one wolf sees, we all see." He paused. "Even things that you don't want to share…"

"Was that why you were upset when I phased back so quickly?

Clearing his throat to hide his nerves, he answered. "Yes, unless I am very careful about replaying that mental picture in my mind, then all of them will see you naked."

Turning red from my toes to the top of my head, all I could say was. "Oh."

"That is one fact that you are going to have to get over. We see each other naked from time to time and up until now, there have never been any inappropriate comments or behavior towards Leah. She's our sister. However, with our double imprint, this could be very difficult, even more so for the others if we should let our desires or memories slip."

I nod my head in understanding. No impromptu phasing back to human for me and I need to be make sure that I always had my clothes with me. I hadn't thought about how being female would impact my shifting.

"I guess I need to talk to Leah about things." I sighed.

"I think it would be a good idea. I can text her to come over after dinner if you want. However, I'm willing to bet that Sam will want to do your first run this evening with everything that is going on."

Nodding, I start grabbing food out of the fridge to fix something to eat. Quil texts Leah and then lends a hand putting dinner together. We ate in a comfortable silence, which gave me time to consider how my day had gone, just another crazy day in the life of Tia Walker. Chuckling to myself, I found myself looking forward to this chapter.

Leah knocked on the door just as we finished eating. Waving her in, Quil said he would clean up so that I could sit with Leah to talk things through. She plopped down on the couch, looking at me closely.

"What do you need pup?" she teased with a small smile on her face.

Raising my eyebrow at my new nickname, I follow her into the living room. Sitting down in the recliner, I turn to face her. "I'm wondering how phasing works for us."

Nodding in understanding, she begins "Being a she wolf surrounded by the pack is definitely a challenge. You've already learned about being prepared to phase human. You'll need to keep a stash of clothes around the Res at strategic points so that you are never caught lacking." She chuckles.

"What about….our cycle?"

Quil's head perked up in the kitchen. I knew he could easily hear what we were discussing so I was trying to keep this as delicate as I could. However, Leah being Leah, she was her normal blunt self. I'm glad for Quil that he wasn't sitting here with us at this moment.

"Very soon after, your cycle will stop like mine did. I haven't had once since I phased. It's my understanding that as long as we are phasing, we go into a temporary menopause. When the time comes that we no longer phase, it will begin again like normal. However, I'm betting that first cycle will not be fun."

"What about being constantly surrounded by the pack mind?"

Leah's jaw tenses. "You're going to get mental pictures that you never wanted." Her hands clench as she thinks about Sam's visions of Emily. Sighing, she continues "They can't help themselves, especially after they've imprinted. With you and Quil, I'm sure that soon we'll get a double dose of you two and your bedroom activities."

I immediately look down, not wanting her to see my reaction to her comment. I did not want to share the fact that we were waiting. Swallowing my nerves, I ask "Do we see everything? Is there no privacy?"

"There's no privacy as long as you phase. The pack mind is a great thing when we are in protector mode or in a fight but it's our personal lives that suffer. You're lucky though."

"Oh, how so?"

"You found your mate immediately. You won't have to risk finding out that the person you love isn't really yours or experience the waiting until you do find your mate. It's not a lot of fun being the third wheel around pack members who are already paired up." She leans forward to place her elbows on her knees, looking at the floor to hide her feelings.

Her emotions were obvious in her voice. She had suffered a loss of love because of phasing and now as an unmated shifter herself, she gets constant reminders of what she doesn't have. I felt sympathetic towards her. I reach out to touch her shoulder. "I promise to keep my thoughts about Quil to a minimum."

She looks up at me with appreciation in her eyes. "Thanks but you don't need to do anything special on my part." The slightest smile played across her face.

"So what's it like to be part of the pack?"

Laughing, she says "You're constantly surrounded by your brothers with their crazy antics and testosterone. They'll say things without remembering that you're not a guy and then apologize after the fact…well, with the exception of Paul. He rarely apologizes for anything. Other than the fact that he can be an ass, it's a lot of fun. They'll have your back whenever you need them, in a fight or in real life. You've just become part of a large family."

Liking what I heard, I allow myself a moment to revel in the fact that I now have the family that I've always wanted and the knowledge that I will always have someone to lean on. My heart fills with happiness. Looking over at Quil, I see him watching me closely.

Leah stands. "Well, I have patrol in a few and I know that Sam will be here soon for your first run. I'll talk to you in the morning." She waves as she walks out the door.

Watching her walk through the door, Quil comes over to where I'm seated. He takes my hands, pulling me up out of the recliner. He sits down and then pulls me into his lap. Snuggling into his arms, I lay my head on his shoulder, reveling in the warmth of his touch.

"There's one more thing that we need to talk about with regards to our imprint." He says as he settles me onto his lap.

"Oh?"

With his index finger, he lifts my chin to look at him. "Our bond is even stronger than it was. It's going to make…waiting even harder." He traces my chin up to my ear with his finger, looking at me with his warm, chocolate eyes.

Confused, I ask "What do you mean?"

"Part of the imprint is the desire to …make more wolves. It's going to be more difficult to hold ourselves to our promise to wait until we're married."

Finding myself in yet another difficult conversation for the day, I gulp. "So we're going to want to…"

"Yes, Tia."

I look into his eyes and can see the desire and love that he feels for me. "Do you still want to wait?"

"Very much so, we're just going to have even stronger feelings than we had before. I will not try to persuade you or anything like that. Our "us" time might be more intense is all. You'll tell me if I do something that you're not ready for, won't you?"

All I can do is nod in reply. While part of me wanted to be with Quil, the other side, the human in me, was scared.

"Good,…now come here. I missed you today." He leans in pressing his lips to mine.

His original intent might have been a tender kiss but I wasn't having it. I ran my fingers into his hair pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He groaned, tightening his arms around me. Our mouths devoured, our tongues danced and our hands roamed. We were lost in each other or we were until…

*Ahem.*

Quil jumped and I pulled back from him. We looked toward the sound to see a smirking Sam standing in our living room. Quil's arms didn't loosen as he asked. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Laughing, Sam replied. "I did…twice. You two were in your own little world so I let myself in." He grinned understanding our situation.

Quil shifted in the recliner. "Ok…I guess it's time for Tia's first run." Sighing, his hands drop from my waist.

I would have preferred to stay where I was at that moment but I was also excited to see what my wolf could do. I gave Quil a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "Hold onto that thought until I get back." He winked at me as I stood up.

"I'm ready Sam. Let's go!"

Sam and I spent the next couple of hours running the border line and discussing how the pack worked as a team. He showed me through the pack mind the basics of taking down a vampire and things to look for should I get attacked or ambushed. I tried my best to absorb everything that was coming my way but it was difficult.

Stopping on top of a cliff that looked out over La Push, Sam stopped and sat down on his haunches. With a grumbling sound, he turned to look at me. _Tia, I'm just going to be honest. I really wished that this had never happened to you. _

_Oh, why is that?_

_Well, the big brother in me wants you to always be safe and the Alpha sees that your connection with Quil, while it can have its advantages, is also a liability. I won't be able to put you together on patrols due to the possibility of you two becoming distracted with each other, and then there's the reality of what would happen if one of you were hurt. If that happens, the other will be unable to function which could cause major problems if you two are the only ones running the borders. I'm also unsure on what to do with you when Victoria attacks. We don't have time to train you properly in the basics before she comes at us. You would be in great danger if you fought with the pack. _He huffed as laid down on the ground with his head on his front paws.

I wasn't sure how or if I should say anything to him at that point. He had some valid points. However, I knew that I'd meet these challenges head on and handle them as best I could. Long gone is the shy, quiet, passive girl that I was. I knew I had the support and love that I needed to make it through.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This particular chapter was challenging in a couple of ways. I apologize for not getting this out sooner. **

**Please read and review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Tia POV**

After spending a good part of the night doing my first run with Sam, I barely even remember making it back to the cabin, crawling into bed or curling up next to Quil. I think my eyes were closing before I even hit my pillow; my exhaustion was so great.

Waking the next morning, the events of the previous day, the meeting with the Cullens, my phasing, and the imprinting, almost felt like a dream at first. All of it felt so surreal until Quil, who had been awake for several moments before me, looked into my eyes. He smiled down at me as I lay on his chest and the imprint bond tugged on my heart. Quil was the most handsome man I had ever seen in that moment, his chocolate brown eyes, slightly curly hair, and beautiful smile. Beginning to lose myself in desire, I pulled myself up onto my elbow to look down at him, tracing a finger down his forehead to the tip of his nose. Just as I was about to kiss him, a realization hit me.

Does this mean that Quil sees the same in me when he looks at me? His imprint on me would be just as mine, right? Stopping myself in mid descent, this fact humbled me. Before moving to the reservation, I was shy, insecure, uncertain of myself and definitely thought that no guy ever really saw me. Now, here I am, utterly convinced that I had a man in my life who saw me as the center of his entire universe. He would never do anything to hurt or harm me. He would never leave me. He was in all ways possible, mine. Tears sprung into my eyes and one escaped, splashing on his chest.

"Hey…where did that come from?" he asked, worry evident in his tone. He shifts underneath me so that he can get a better look at my face. He brings his right hand up to my face to wipe away my tears.

Smiling at his sweet gesture, I sighed. "I finally understand how you see me Quil. I understand the depth of your love and devotion now that I feel the same towards you." I smile. "This feeling is amazing." I lean down to give him the kiss that he had been waiting on.

His hand slid into my hair as he brought my lips to his. Our kiss was gentle, sweet and full of promise. He pulled away to look into my eyes. "You are my life, Tia…always and forever."

I was about to say something more, when a wolf's cry interrupted.

Sighing, Quil lets his hand drop. "And that would be Sam…saying "Get your butts out of bed you lazy pack of mutts!" He chuckled, sitting up. "Come on, love, duty calls. We're going to have a long day." He pulls me up out of bed. I go to the kitchen to fix us a quick breakfast as he gets dressed. A mountain of eggs, bacon and toast sat on the table as he came into the kitchen. After eating, Quil reminded me to grab some extra clothes to take with me, just in case being around the Cullens became too much for my newly phased self. We walked out the back door, secured our clothing, phased and took off for training.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The Pack had all assembled in the clearing, in wolf form, waiting for the Cullens to show. Nerves were running high again but there was also an air of anticipation at the thought of learning new ways to take out vampires. Leah and Paul were growling, pacing back and forth at the back of the group, full of a desire to get this started. Jared, Embry along with Quil and Tia watched in quiet wariness as the Cullens crossed the field, walking towards them. Jasper walked into the middle of both groups and immediately started teaching.

"The first thing you need to know about newborns is that they are faster and stronger than us…" he began as he explained the uniqueness of newborn vampires. Afterwards, he took the time to analyze the fighting styles of everyone there to determine their best approach in dispatching a newborn. Each of them had their own strengths and weaknesses. By pairing them up to attack each other in simulated fighting, he was able to give suggestions to everyone that would best suit their particular style.

As the day wore on, an almost comfortable alliance was beginning to form. Paul and Emmett were wrestling full force with one another. Jared and Sam, having phased to human, found themselves deep in strategic discussions with Carlisle and occasionally Jasper when he could pull himself away for a moment.

Tia had participated in the training as much as Sam would allow. Otherwise, he had her confined to the sidelines as an observer. He was, in her opinion, overly concerned about her safety given that she wasn't even fully trained for normal combat. Sitting on her haunches, she lets out a frustrated huff.

_What's on your mind pup?_ Leah asked as she walked over.

_I'm feeling next to useless at the moment. I'm not ready for the fighting. I understand that, but it's still frustrating. _Tia grumbles as she watches Quil practice with Alice.

_Then get a different perspective Tia. Sam said that you're like me. Speed is our thing, not the brute force usually needed in fighting. We can serve as scouts or recon and play just as an important part as those who are fighting those leeches hand to hand on the front line._

Tia considers Leah's words carefully and begins to understand that no one person will win this battle. It takes everyone and each person helps will help in their best capacity. _You're right Lee. Thanks…_

_Oh geez Tia….don't tell Leah that she's right. We'll never hear the end of it. _snarked Paul and some grumbling laughs of agreement spread throughout the clearing.

**Sam POV**

As I spoke to Carlisle and Jasper, I found my unease growing. We needed more information and the pixie Cullen was most likely not going to be able to produce anything more concrete than what she had until it was almost too late. We had been out practicing all day and the sun was beginning to set. As the training is wrapping up for the day, I realize that it was time to call on Tia's ability.

"Quil, phase back please." I ask.

He steps into the trees, phases and comes back, running a hand through his hair to knock out the collected sticks and leaves. "You need to talk to me?" He walks towards me.

"Yeah" I reply, exhaustion written on my face. "I think we need Tia to dream tonight. If we are going to have a chance at winning this battle, we need to know more. Right now, we have no idea how it will all begin which means we could get caught unprepared and that is something we can't let happen."

Quil replied. "I'm sure that she would be fine with doing so Sam. Do you want to come over to our place as soon as we get back to the Res?"

"I think that would be best." I growl in frustration. Things are happening too fast and I'm having a hard time collecting the scattered pieces of the puzzle, trying to make some sense out of everything that is going on. "I'm about to call it a day here. I'll see you over there shortly."

Quil nods and heads over to Tia, probably to talk to her about my request. I look around the field to see that some of the pack had shifted back into human form and were actually talking to some of the Cullens. This sort of familiarity would normally have made me tremble with rage but this time, I can see the need for it. The more comfortable we are with each other now, the better we will be able to fight as a cohesive unit when Victoria finally comes.

Moving out into the center of the clearing and gazing around at the Pack, they can see that I want their attention. "Alright, it's getting late. Let's head out!"

* * *

**Quil POV**

Walking back into the cabin after a long day training, all I could focus on was my Tia and dinner. Sam had told me that he would be over in about an hour to talk to her. As soon as we walked through the back door, I pulled her to me giving her a deep kiss, showing her just how much I loved and needed her. Although we were only a very small distance apart today, I found myself consumed with a deep need to touch her, to fill myself with her scent. I watched the sunlight as it played on her white fur. I observed guardedly when she worked with Emmett or Alice during the training. My mind was filled with her constantly. Sighing quietly to myself, this must be the double imprint. My need to know that she was ok and happy had become an obsession whose pull could very easily distract me. I knew that I needed to talk to Sam about this before the battle. I help Tia get dinner together and we manage to finish our meal before Sam walks through the door with Jared.

**Sam POV**

"Are you ready Tia?" I ask just after we arrive. The quicker we know what she can see, the quicker we can begin to adjust our plans to the impending attack. We all take a seat in the living room. Quil walks in with a candle and a lighter. He lights the candle and then, sits down in his recliner, pulling Tia into his lap, holding her lightly. Apparently, his wolf needed to be assured that Tia could handle the vision and wanted to help calm her regardless of what happened. I nodded in complete understanding of how he felt.

Tia sits still for a moment before the flame. I watch as her eyes lose focus and an intense stillness overtakes her. Her eyes then dilate as the vision begins to unfold in her mind.

**Tia POV**

_The mists surround me as I walk through the forest. I can hear the rustling of the night animals around me. A flash of red streaks by me, circles me with laughter. "You're mine." her voice taunts. The scene in front of me then blurs and reforms showing pale creatures coming up out of the water, walking onto the beach. Another blur and shift shows the creatures walking past an old saw mill. The last blur brought the pale creatures out of the town and through the woods. All of them had but a single goal. They want her. They will kill her. However, it will be the lone creature only that will succeed. The mists start to surround me once again. Suddenly, I catch a quick flash of a large brown wolf hitting the water unconscious. Fear and panic grip my heart as I recognize who was in the water, not moving. The mists that were surrounding me turn to smoke. My mind races as I fight to get back to the wolf to save it as the smoke and flame threaten to overtake me. No PLEASE! NOT HIM! NO! I scream over and over. Strong arms hold me, pulling me away from my wolf, pulling me from my love. The fire surrounds me as the same strong arms take me out of the fire. _

**Sam POV**

Unlike previous dreams, Tia didn't just calmly blink her way back to us. This time, she screamed her way out, thrashing, fighting the vision in her head. Quil's arms hold her, trying to calm her down as tears poured freely down her cheeks. Hysteria was quickly setting in on her as she mumbled into his chest. Quil was struggling to help her break out of the vision's hold. "TIA! Please….I'm here….honey, calm down." He crooned as he held her trying to bring her back to us. I glanced at him. Quil's look told me that something was very wrong and whatever she had seen was hurting her.

After what felt like an eternity trying to calm her down, she finally crumpled into his chest, still crying and sobbing, shaking like a leaf. Quil held her for a minute longer in hopes that her breathing would slow down. "Tia, honey, what did you see?"

Tia took a steadying breath and explained with a quiet, shaking voice. "There will be 3 fronts of this attack, from First Beach, from the east near the saw mill, and from the north from Forks. There will be a loner who will get into the Reservation to get Bella….and….and…" Her heart beat raced as she began to hyperventilate.

"What else is there Tia?" I ask.

Tia looks up at Quil, heart break written on her face, to say. "Quil, please stay away from water. I can't ….I can't…" she sobs into his shoulder. Struggling to regain her composure, she whispers. "I can't lose you Quil. Please…" She had foreseen his death.

Stunned, Jared and I glance at each other. This situation had gone from bad to worse. They were intentionally splitting our forces but it was the loner that had us the most worried. Who was this lone vampire and how would they get on the Reservation undetected? With the pack and the Cullens already divided and fighting on the three fronts, how could we find one lone leech? Is there any way of saving our pack brother?

Sighing heavily, I turn to Quil who is visibly upset at what this vision has done to his imprint. Tia was still shaking and crying into his neck. In his eyes, I could see his wolf, helpless and scrambling to do anything it could to calm his mate. "I'm sorry about this Quil, but we needed her to look. We're going to leave to give you two some alone time. Would you like me to send someone, maybe Uma, up in a while to check in on you?"

Quil nodded quietly as he held Tia in his arms, trying to soothe her by rubbing her back, murmuring into her ear. You could almost feel the pain and fear pouring off of them. Whatever Tia saw concerning Quil, her fear was immense and Quil was worried.

I give a nod to Jared as we stand. He knew that I wanted him to be the one to stop back by later. Being my second and Quil's best friend, he was the best candidate to do so. He could make sure that Uma made it up here safely and talk to Quil a moment to help him calm down as Uma tended to Tia.

**Quil POV**

After Jared and Sam left, I stood up with Tia in my arms and walked into our bedroom. I crawled into bed with her, holding her close, hoping that she would relax, possibly enough to find the healing sleep that I know she needed after a vision that strong. It was breaking my heart as she lay in my arms trembling, crying. There was nothing I could do for her that I wasn't already doing.

I'm unsure how much time passed before I heard a soft knock at the door. I heard Jared and Uma walk into the cabin. Uma's kind face appeared at the bedroom door and all I remember is breathing a small sigh of relief. I'd been bottling up everything that I was feeling to help Tia. I felt like I was about to explode with my pent up emotions and pain. I trusted Uma enough to take good care of my girl who was finally beginning to calm down. I crawled out of bed as Uma approached with a mug of her special tea and a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Go outside and talk to Jared. I'll stay right here Quil." She stated quietly, taking a seat on the bed beside Tia.

I gave my love a gentle kiss before turning to walk out the door. Jared was standing out on the front porch, watching the trees. I walk up beside him, lean on the railing, and for the first time in a couple of hours, I breathe. I exhale, letting all of the pent up feelings go as I do. I tighten my grip on the rail as my head drops between my shoulders.

"Are you ok Quil?" Jared asks in a quiet voice.

"No" I replied. "I'm not Jare. It's one thing to need to comfort your imprint, to hold her, to soothe her worries, to protect her but to know that she's seen your death, it's indescribable. I can't wipe what she saw out of her mind. I can't fix this." Sighing, I straighten myself to lean against one of the support beams for the porch, anguish written across my face.

"What exactly did she see?" he asked.

"From what I could piece together, she saw me hitting the water unconscious, going under…" I answered. I stare out into the evening sky trying to collect myself. "It's hard to accept that your end is so near."

Jared thinks for a moment."Quil, that doesn't mean that you are going to die. It only means that you go under. This isn't your death that she saw. It's a warning." Jared explained. "It means that we need to make sure that you stay the hell away from anything remotely wet the night of this fight."

Looking over at him, I consider Jared's words. He's right. My pain and concern for Tia had clouded my judgment. Nodding, I look over at my best friend. "You're right Jare. We can work with this." I add. "However, I think we need to give special consideration as to where Tia and I are at the beginning of the battle. I learned today that I can't concentrate if I can't keep an eye on her. This double imprint has made it so that my wolf and I freak out if we can't see Tia. I can't be on the opposite side of the Res from her and maintain my focus for the fight."

We hear Uma coming out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Jared stands getting ready to leave with her. "I'll definitely talk to Sam about this. We'll make sure that we take care of both of you the best we can, alright?"

I nod my head in agreement as Uma walks out onto the porch to join us.

"She's sound asleep Quil. She needs to sleep until she wakes on her own in the morning. To do otherwise could cause her recovery to take even longer, understand?"

"Yes Uma, I understand. Thank you for coming over."

Uma smiles "She's my granddaughter and you are almost my grandson. I take care of my family, always remember that." She pats my arm as she heads down the steps with Jared as they head home.

Walking back into the cabin, I allow myself to relax and finally calm down. My family and my pack would get us through this. The best thing I can do for all of us is take care of Tia. I quietly walk back into our bedroom to find her curled up, sound asleep. I turn on our favorite soft music, strip down to my boxers and crawl in beside her. As I pull her into my arms, I feel her sigh and smile. She can sense that I'm here and safe. I kiss her on top of her head as I shift to a more comfortable position. Quickly sleep claims us both, taking the day's pain and stress away for the time being.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Note: SM owns the characters of Twilight. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. **

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. The end of the school year really did a number on me. Now that I'm on break, I'll be able to focus on finish up this fic. **

**This chapter turned out a bit shorter than previous ones. I didn't want it to run into the day of the battle.**

**Chapter 28**

**Tia POV**

The next morning, I sighed and stretched as I woke. Looking out the window to the bright light of almost mid day, I jumped realizing that I had slept in and was missing training. I started to push myself up out of bed when familiar strong arms, pulled me back.

"Shhhhh…it's ok. We were ordered to sleep in to make sure you recovered from your dream. We don't have to rush ourselves this morning." said Quil quietly as he pulled me back to his chest brushing his fingers over my shoulder in a calming motion.

Nodding, I lay back down, letting my sleep fuzzy mind clear, when the realization of that dream came back to me. My body tenses as my mind starts screaming again. Quil holds me tightly as I finally come to grips with what that dream meant for us.

"What do we do, Quil?" I ask, unsure that I wanted an answer, desperately hoping that he would say that we would stay in bed together and forget the world. Unfortunately, I knew that wasn't possible.

"We use your dream for its intended purpose Tia. Your gift serves as a warning, showing us what needs to be done and how to do it. Sam and Jared are talking to the Cullens at this moment, sharing the information that you gave us. By the time we reach the training grounds, they will most likely have a plan in place." He leans up to look down at me lovingly. "Jared will make sure that neither of us are anywhere near water during the battle, ok?"

I nod my response. He kisses my forehead gently as both of our stomachs chose to remind us that it was time to eat. With one last kiss, Quil moves to get up. "I'm fixing breakfast this morning. Go get a shower. I love you Tia."

I watch as he walks out the bedroom door, feeling our bond pull at my heart. Whether it is from longing, fear or love, I didn't know and it didn't matter. I got out of the bed, readying to shower, knowing that I needed to have faith in my ability and our pack.

**Third Person POV**

Just after mid-day, Tia and Quil rejoined the training. Once again, Sam restricted the amount of and type of training that Tia did but he also kept a very close eye on her as he was still worried about the after effects of her dream. Quil immediately joined in, learning what he had missed earlier quickly and with precision. Of the pack, he felt that he stood to lose the most so he trained harder than anyone else out there that day.

As the sun's rays began to lengthen, Sam and Carlisle called a meeting before stopping for the day. The pack assembled on one side with the Cullens on the opposite. Sam quickly drew out a map of the Res on a patch of bare dirt for illustration.

"For the duration of this battle, I have lifted our treaty with the Cullens." Sam begins. "Carlisle and I have decided to split our forces into the three main fronts as well as maintain a small guard stationed at the center of the Res near the Imprints which will include Bella. We will evenly distribute everyone into their positions tomorrow during our last training session. Are there any questions?" Seeing none, Carlisle and Sam nodded signaling the end of the day.

Just as the Pack was readying to journey home, Alice Cullen walked up to Tia. "Hello…you're Tia, aren't you?"

Tia nodded, not knowing how to respond to vampire or if she even should attempt to do so. Her wolf shifted from foot to foot in uncertainty, watching this pixie leech in front of her.

"I just wanted you to know that I understand how you feel. While I don't know exactly what you saw, I felt your pain for your mate. You're still gaining faith in your ability but I can tell you that you two are meant to be together regardless of the outcome of what lies ahead." Alice finished. "Have faith in each other and you'll see this through, ok?" She walked away as Tia nodded. It did her some good to know that there was someone who truly understood the pain that she felt with each passing second.

**Quil POV**

When we arrived home, we had a welcome surprise. Uma had left dinner for us on the stove. Even though we had slept in, I could see the exhaustion, both mental and physical, clearly in Tia's face. Uma's thoughtful gift was also allowing us to have a much needed time to relax. I sent her to the bathroom to soak in some bubbles, hoping it would help her unwind. Wanting to make this meal even more special, I put a table cloth on the table, turn on some music and set the table. I had considered candles but thought better of it. I wanted some alone time with my girl. Even the hint of a flame could take it away.

She came back into the kitchen wearing her pajamas and her hair brushed but still wet. Regardless, she had never been more beautiful to me. I gently pulled her into my arms, placing my nose into her neck, filling myself with her scent. She snuggled closer to me, doing the same, and I felt her relaxing in my arms. I chose that moment to play the hopeless romantic as one of our favorite slow songs came on. I held her close as we danced in silence, letting the music bring us together in our own bubble of peace. When the song ended, I led her to the table and watched making sure that she ate. My plan to help her release the day's tension was working. Even though she was hungry and did eat enough, her eyes were closing more and more with each bite. By the time we got to the red velvet cake Uma had prepared for desert, she was practically asleep sitting up. Chuckling, I put the food away quickly, picked up my Tia and took her to bed. She was sound asleep within seconds of my tucking her in. Just as I was about to join her, I heard the cry of wolves in the distance. Something had happened.

Rather than wake her, I chose to step out the back door of the cabin to phase and see what I could find out. Within seconds, I heard the voices of my pack brothers in my head along with two new voices. Brady and Colin had joined our numbers. Now we had two more new wolves to train and no time to do so properly before the newborns arrived on our land. Sighing with frustration, I walk back into the house. Jared and Embry would take care of the boys. My job was to stay with Tia.

Bone weary, I walked into the bedroom and laid down beside her, pulling her close, not allowing my mind to wander to the What Ifs of what lay ahead. For the time being, I only wanted my world to revolve us and our love. My wolf was thinking along more basic needs but I refused to give in. We needed to cherish not rush, hold not hurry. There would be opportunities in our future that would allow us to have our moment together as we know we should be, as one.

**Tia POV**

The following morning's sunrise was spectacular. I lay with my head on Quil's chest watching through the front window the colors of the sky shift from darkness into a brilliant multicolored sunrise, full of hope and energy. I sighed in contentment, enjoying my quiet moment with the man I love. The day's end could be very different from what I had in this moment so it made sense to savor every second of this quiet. I push myself up onto my elbow to look down at Quil as he sleeps. Feeling an emotion that I hadn't felt before, I lean down and begin nibbling on his ear, placing kisses along his neck and rubbing my hand on his chest. Very soon, his eyes flutter open to find me smiling as I lean in to kiss him passionately. Still not quite awake, his hands quickly pull me closer as his own desire builds. I run my other hand into his hair as he flips me over onto my back, kissing me with an abandon that we'd never experienced before. Breathing sped up and hands touched, roamed and kneaded. A soft moan escaped from me as my hands continued to wander over his broad shoulders and back.

Suddenly, Quil stopped. That single noise from me had brought him back to reality. With no small amount of reluctance, he pulled away from me enough to allow himself to look into my eyes. Shaking his head, "No Tia…not today, please, not today." he pleads. Shaken, I blink my eyes in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as I lay a hand on his cheek lovingly. Surely, he wasn't about to tell me that he didn't want this moment as much as I did. I found that hard to believe.

Working on controlling his breathing, he closes his eyes. "No Tia, nothing is wrong but at the same time, it is."

"What?"my frustration evident in the tone of my voice. I did not understand him at all in this moment.

After he had given himself a second to collect himself, he opened his eyes to look at me. "Tia honey, as much as I want to…and I _really _want to…this would only make tonight's battle worse. My wolf really wants to claim you but once I do, his need to protect you will only increase. I won't be able to focus at all during the fight. Given our double imprint, this feeling is already overwhelming me to some degree. Our claiming will push me over the edge. Please…don't be upset with me when I say not right now."

Being unfamiliar with my own wolf's needs, I give myself a moment to breathe. As I do, I feel my emotions settle and my desires lessen. I had allowed my more natural needs override my usual logical being. My wolf had pushed its way to the forefront without my knowing. Quil was right.

Sighing, I nod. "I understand Quil." I close my eyes in an attempt to rein myself in as he had just done.

He gives me a few minutes to allow my hormones to subside before he speaks again. "I have an idea." he says as he helps me shift to our original position with my head on his chest. "We haven't talked about our future in a couple of weeks. Let's do that for a while." He shifts his arm so that it lies on my waist, stroking my side to help calm me.

"I'll be finishing up my classes in the next two weeks. How much do you have left Tia?" he asks as if we had our entire lives ahead of us, as if there were no supernatural monsters threatening our very existence.

"I think I have another month, maybe six weeks tops. I have that history course to finish and a math but the material isn't hard as much as time consuming." I reply, playing along with his game. Forgetting felt good, not as good as what could have happened just a moment ago, but waiting was for the best.

He brings his hand up to play with my hair. "We could both be finished by the summer, right?" he asks with another unspoken question hanging in the air between us.

I raise my head up to prop my chin on his shoulder. "Yes, most likely. What are you thinking?" I continue with curiosity in my eyes.

He plays with my hair a minute longer. I can see the gears of his mind turning as he determines the best way to word what he wants to say. Sighing, he just goes for the most straightforward. Sometimes, being overly wordy is a distraction to the true meaning of what you want to say. "We could marry this fall."

We had allowed the burdens and trials of the here and now override our desires for tomorrow. We had lost sight of our promise to each other, to marry. Considering the potential of our future together deserved our attention just as much as what this day held.

I nod as this reality sinks in. I could think of nothing more that I wanted in my life than to spend the rest of my days with him. He was my sun, my moon, my everything. My life would be incomplete without him. I never would have seen this truth before my own phasing but now, I see it all too clearly. He is my future.

"We can." I agreed. His eyes lit up with a fire that I didn't expect. I don't believe he expected that reply from me. The last time we spoke like this, I was always pushing for more time for myself, rather than fighting for more for us as a couple. My thinking had changed radically. I look into his eyes to find them filled with love and hope. This is what we needed to fill our hearts with as we went into the newborn battle, the knowledge that our hope for tomorrow combined with our love would see us through.

We lay together in a silent, loving, cherished embrace until we heard Sam's howl in the distance. One last bit of training and planning is all that stood between us and fulfilling our future together. In the remaining hours before the battle, we had to gather our forces, focus our minds and strengthen our resolve that we would win. Victoria did not stand a chance.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - You have to love summer break. I was able to write this chapter with no problem. :D**

**Please read and review! I enjoy the feedback.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Third Person POV**

They met one final time at the training field to go over their plan and make final preparations. Tensions and tempers were running high as they all knew what was truly at stake, their entire existence. If they were unsuccessful at defeating the newborn army, it was not only Bella whose life was at stake, but every member of the Quileute tribe, the Cullens and the Pack all stood to lose everything that they love.

Sam and Carlisle detailed the final attack plans. They placed Emmett, Rosalie, Sam, Jacob, Jared and Paul at the beach front. Jasper, Alice, Embry and Leah were stationed at the old saw mill. Esme, Carlisle, Quil and Seth were watching the Reservations border with Forks. This meant that Tia, Brady and Collin were to watch over the imprints who would all be staying at Emily's place in the center of the res. If any newborn was to break loose and head inland towards Bella, the pack's mind link would be used to silently alert all of those available to retreat to lend assistance there.

With the preparations complete, they all headed home to spend the remaining daylight hours relaxing with their loved ones and mentally fortifying themselves for the fight that was to come…soon.

The Pack worked together to assemble the imprints. Emily had planned a sleepover to help disguise the seriousness of the situation from Claire. The older imprints knew to play along for her sake. No one wanted to upset the young one. They all spent time together as a family rather than the Pack, sharing a meal and some laughs as the girls settled in for the night. Each of them spent time with his girl on his lap, whispering assurances that everything would be ok, that they would be back soon.

**Tia POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. This forced joviality before the battle was more than I could handle. I stood up, leaving everyone behind in the living room, to take a walk through Emily's garden out back. Once the door closed behind me, I started to pace from one corner to another, trying to burn off some pent up energy as I tried to calm my nerves. I heard the door open and close. I had no need to turn to see who it was. I knew the second his scent reached me. He came to me, wrapping his arms securely, lovingly around me. I drew strength from our embrace.

"Please Tia; being upset is not helping either of us. Breathe honey. We will have our tomorrow." He breathed into my ear. His voice ran down my spine like a drug, slowly pulling the tension from my system. I turned to face him, looking into his eyes and what I saw was his determination and love shining back at me. He would do everything in his power to ensure that our tomorrow was safe.

I lean my forehead into his as my fingers work into his hair. "I love you more than life itself Quil." I breathe. "I'm scared."

"I know honey, and you are not alone." He replies as he tightens his arms around me, snuggling me closer to his chest. "You have one of the most important jobs as far as the Pack is concerned. The welfare of the imprints isn't taken lightly. You need to do your best to keep the others from seeing how upset you are. Can you do that for me?"

I nod. "I will. I just needed a moment alone with you Quil." I sigh as I bring his lips to mine in a sweet, poignant kiss. He holds me close and I hear our hearts beating as one.

**Victoria POV**

Lying across her bed, she watches her latest toy as he stares out the window, thinking about the invasion and his role in it. She watches him as he paces in nervous energy, eager to go after the Pack, to do the bidding of his maker, his love.

"Riley dear, I'll tell you everything right before it is time to leave. I've explained to you before the importance of keeping things under wraps until the last moment." I stand, walking towards him. I drape my arms around him in what appeared to be a loving embrace, pulling him closer.

He grits his teeth in frustration. "I hate that we're even dealing with that bastard Cullen. He's too good to get his hands dirty to get what he wants. He's using us Victoria."

"No my love, that is not so. You'll see. Have some faith in me." I crush his mouth to mine, kissing him deeply, blinding him to my true intentions through his lust.

**Third Person POV**

As night time started to fall, they all took their positions, hidden, watchful, and waiting. The second that one vampire stepped foot on the Reservation, the entire pack would know, giving a silent recognition that their fight had begun.

The first to arrive were the vampires coming in through the west by the saw mill. Leah sent the message through the link as the fighting began. Across the reservation, the wolves tensed which in turn, caused the Cullens to focus their abilities. The first group was small and not nearly as powerful as expected. Between Jasper and Leah, they made relatively short work of the newborns. As Embry worked on burning the remains, watching the flames rise, Alice's face went blank, a vision coming. "The beach, he's here." Immediately, they all turned to join the forces at the La Push.

Within seconds of those flames flying into the night air, the second wave began, at both the Forks and the Beach front. The forces were larger, stronger and focused on their true purpose, to get to Bella. With the doubled forces on the beach, the fight was almost evenly matched. The only thing that the newborns lacked was true conviction which the Cullens and Pack possessed. They fought tooth and nail until the numbers of the newborns slowly began to decrease.

On the Forks front, the attack was more spread out but not nearly as fierce. The surrounding trees turned it into more of a cat and mouse game with the newborns able to hide and ambush. Thanks to Jasper's training and the natural abilities of the Pack, the newborns were going slowly down.

**Unknown POV**

This was too easy. They were so distracted with the fighting that they never even noticed as I slipped by them through First Beach. Once I came through the water, I went straight to my target. She would be mine. I would have both her and my revenge tonight.

**Tia POV**

I saw the flames rise through Embry's eyes knowing that one front was won. However, the flames in his eyes called me. Rather than a full vision, I saw a very quick flash of a wolf's body falling through the water. I stood in wolf form, growling and snarling outside of Emily's home. Brady and Collin were by my side, and immediately went into ready stance, not understanding fully what was going on. It was at that time, we smelled the sweet bleach stench of the vampire approaching.

He was fast. He burst through the door of Emily's house, grabbing Bella. I heard her scream knowing exactly what was happening. He had her. I go with my gut reaction and give chase, noting that he was heading to the northwest corner of the Reservation, away from any of the current fighting.

**Quil POV**

I ripped the head off of another leech with an aggression that I never thought I had in me. The mere thought that someone could hurt my Tia was enough to make my wolf go feral. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Suddenly, through the link, I see Tia chasing a vampire, flying through the reservation towards what I recognized as Carson's Ridge….water.

_Sam, Jacob…we've got to move. He has Bella and Tia is on his heels. _I alert my pack brothers. I turn on my heel to help my imprint with Sam and Jacob only seconds behind me. Tonight, we would have our victory when we had our girls safe once again, and that bastard Cullen burning in the flames.

I pushed myself as fast as I could to reach Tia and Bella, knowing that every second we held back was putting them in even worse danger. I could see my pack brothers approaching through the link. As we reached the waterfall, Sam had us go in as stealthily as possible to give us the element of surprise. They were not expecting us to be there so we had to use it to our advantage. We split up to surround the vampires in front of us.

**Third Person POV**

Edward had Bella pinned to his side with one of his arms when Tia caught up to them at the waterfall. He turned as the red headed leach appeared, laughing on her way. Victoria could almost taste the victory laying like a haze over the night. She stepped out onto a large boulder looking down at Edward as he held Bella to him. He was so unbelievably blinded by his lust for this human that he couldn't see the truth in front of him. She had him where she wanted him. With a smirk, she hopped down to greet Edward and congratulate him on his…victory.

"Oh look Edward…you brought us a pup to play with. How sweet." She smiled as she approached him.

Tia growled and planted her paws, ready to lunge if the red head took one more step towards Bella, who was now dumbfounded in shock over what was happening. She stared at Edward, not about to back down. A flicker of recognition went through Tia's mind. Her brothers were near. No words were spoken through the link for fear that Edward would hear them.

Victoria laughs at the antics of this young werewolf. "What? Do you honestly think that you would ever have a chance at attacking me and surviving? "Her laughter rings through the forest just like in Tia's dream, surrounding her. It's almost time.

"Thank you Victoria for helping me get my Bella back. You can do what you want with that pack of filthy mutts. Do us all a favor and wipe them out completely." Edward spoke calmly. Bella goes stiff with rage in his arms as he threatens the Pack and Jacob. Suddenly, she begins to struggle against him.

In her peripheral vision, Tia sees the slightest movement to her right and feels the approach of another pack member at a very fast speed, Jared. Her brothers are almost in position. The vampires in front of her are too wrapped up in their discussion to notice. Tia takes a step to the right trying to put herself between Bella and Victoria.

Snarling at the movement of the young wolf, the red headed leach reaches out grabbing Bella by the hair, pulling her away from Edward. "You fool; do you think I would be your puppet? Simply do your bidding because you are one of the Cullens?" She laughs as she sees the realization of what is truly happening sinks into Edward's mind. "I'm getting my complete revenge all in one shot. I plan to kill Bella slowly in front of you, and then Riley will finish you. My newborns will feast on Quileute blood tonight. In the end, I win."

Tia lunges at Victoria, trying to free Bella. Rage fills Edward and he reacts as the wolf comes too close to his Bella, grabs one of Tia's front paws, throwing her hard into the closest tree. Tia crumples to the ground. What happened next was a blur. Quil goes after Edward for having hurt his imprint as Riley comes out of nowhere, climbing up Edward's back. Riley punches Quil in the face, knocking him out. Victoria grabs the unconscious Quil and throws him over the falls to the pool below.

Riley chuckled as he pulled Edward's head off. "This is for thinking for even one second that you were ever better than us, you bastard." He then pulls Edward's limbs from his body. Victoria, enraged that her plan was not going as planned, turns on Riley. She had really wanted that exquisite, pleasurable moment of watching Edward as she tortured Bella. "What did I tell you? Have faith in me! Why couldn't you do things the way I told you?" she screamed.

She turns her eyes to Bella who had lain quiet through it all, hoping that they would forget of her existence as she slowly made her way away from the fray and into the woods. She walks slowly towards Bella, fangs exposed, dripping venom. "Now I get the final revenge for my beloved James' death. Did you really think that I would allow you to live while I had to live with the memory of my fallen beloved every day for the rest of eternity? Well bitch, you are wrong!" She says as she prepares to lunge at Bella.

"Your fallen beloved? What the hell! I thought you loved me!" screamed Riley. His anger growing by the second as he begins to see that he has also been nothing more than a pawn in Victoria's little game. He lunges for Victoria in fury.

At that second, Sam and Jacob break through the trees going after Riley as Jared launches himself into the pool in human form to pull Quil out. Bella quickly scrambles away from the fighting and watches as Sam and her beloved Jacob make quick work of the vampires. As they collect the strewn pieces of vampire, Bella stands shakily to walk towards Tia who was lying naked in human form on the ground, unmoving. She takes off her sweat shirt to cover Tia. "Sam! Jacob! Tia's badly hurt!" she yells, knowing no other way to help the wolf who had gone through this frightening ordeal with her.

Below, Jared pulls an unconscious Quil from the water. "Sam! Quil's out! I'm going to need a hand here." After making sure that Quil hadn't swallowed water, he checks Quil's vitals. He sees that Quil is breathing on his own but it is shallow and his pulse is racing. It looked as though his best friend was in shock.

Jacob, quickly kisses Bella on the head, and says "I'll be right back." He phases to call his available pack brothers and Carlisle to the scene. Within a few seconds, Embry and Seth stood in the clearing along with Carlisle. Through the pack mind, they knew that Tia and Quil were injured but only Carlisle could determine to what extent.

Carlisle rushes to her side to check her over. He looks at Sam. "Given her injuries, I think the side of her head is what hit the tree. She most likely has a concussion. I'll need to take some x-rays to be sure though." He moves at vamp speed to Quil. After looking at him, a look of confusion crosses his face. "He doesn't show any signs of injury other than that bruise on his jaw. I don't know why he's unconscious." Jared picks up Quil, carrying him up to where Tia laid.

Sam thinks for a moment. "Part of this is their double imprint. He's unconscious because she is. He's in shock because she is. We need to get them home." Jared and Seth pick up their friends, ready to take them home.

Sam adds "We'll be over as soon as we ensure that the newborns are all gone and that everyone is safe." Seth and Jared nod once in understanding before taking off for Quil's cabin.

**Jared POV**

Pulling the unconscious body of my best friend of out that water was one of the scariest things I've ever done. He had always been a huge part of my life and now, I'm looking down at his prone form on the ground in front of me, wondering if those days were gone.

I ran with Seth back to Quil's place, holding our friends in our arms. We took them straight to their bedroom, tucking them in bed. Carlisle was right behind us, carrying his medical supplies that he had brought on the Res in case of emergencies during the battle. He did a more thorough check of Tia to find that her left arm was broken and verified that she did have a concussion based on the size of the swelling he found on her head just above left head. Seth stood by as Carlisle rebroke her arm bone so that he could set her arm properly. For once, it was a good thing that Tia was unconscious. She wasn't aware of the addition of this new pain to what she was already experiencing.

I look over at Seth as he stood in a somber mood as the vampire doctor worked on our pack members. "Seth, I should probably go get Uma. I know she would want to be here for them. She'll help us look after them until they're better." He nods his reply as I head out the door.

**Sam POV**

The newborns had been dispatched and remains handed over to the flames. The threat was gone for Bella and our Tribe. The Cullens had all gone home, leaving the Pack to look over their wounded Tia and Quil. I stood at the foot of their bed wondering how long it would be before they woke.

Uma, sensing my discomfort, walked over, putting her weathered hand on my arm. "They need time Sam. Tia is physically hurt and the emotional damage done by her vision hasn't truly healed either. Quil's soul is so tightly bound to hers that he will only come back to us when she does. All we can do now is wait." She leads me back out into the living room where Jake sat with Bella on his lap. She had been crying from her ordeal and her concern for Tia. Emily was busy cooking in the kitchen, knowing that there would be a steady stream of hungry visitors here as long as Tia and Quil were still down.

I sat down at the kitchen table, placing my head in my hands, thinking just how close we had come to losing both of them. If it weren't for the warning in Tia's dream, they could have both died. I could have lost my little sister. We all would have lost our pack brother. The grief would have run deep. For all that we were all eaten up with worry for them now, it was far better than the alternative had we not received that warning.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. Your comments keep me writing. Please continue! :D

As always, SM owns the characters from Twilight. I just borrowed them for a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Third Person POV**

Minutes and then hours pass, the door to the cabin becomes a revolving door of pack and tribe members wanting to wish Quil and Tia well. Hushed conversations buzz through the air in the living room and kitchen as they try to figure out what is wrong. Could Tia be headed for a coma? What would happen to Quil if she did? Is it even possible to bring them back? Will they die? Uma decided it was best for her to stay in the room with Tia and Quil rather than listen to the often negative conversations. She couldn't think in there anymore. Emily chose to stand guard on the outside of the door so that no one was able to disturb their healing rest.

Unaware of the worry and concern of their friends and family, Quil and Tia remained asleep in bed, no movement, no sound. Carlisle had come in a couple of times to check on them, always under the watchful eye of Sam and a couple of the pack members. No change had occurred beyond the decrease in the obvious external bruising on Tia's head. Quil showed no signs of injury other than an accelerated heart beat.

Uma watched as the other pack members escorted Carlisle out the door. Thinking about her dealings with the pack and the legends handed down to her by her own grandmother, an idea formed.

"Sam, help me move Quil and Tia." She ordered.

Sam, who had been staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts, looked over at her confused. "Ok…what are we doing?"

"Tia and Quil need to be touching. It could be as simple as holding hands but they aren't touching one another as they are now. In the wild, wolves need to touch their mates to be assured that they're ok. If my guess is right, those two haven't touched since the battle started. Their wolves don't know that the other is safe. It might be a long shot, but it could work." Uma explains as she walks over to their bedside.

Sam considers her idea for a second. It is true that his slightest caress could calm down his Emily when she's upset so it made sense that these two needed physical contact to get better. It was worth a shot. He walked over to the other side of the bed from Uma. Carefully, they moved Tia and Quil so that the length of their arms touched the others and their hands were entwined. Neither he nor Uma thought it wise to move them anymore than that.

After that, they both sat down and waited.

**Tia POV**

_The mists surround me as I walk through the forest. I can hear the rustling of the night animals around me. A flash of red streaks by me, circles me with laughter. "You're mine." her voice taunts. She continues to circle, taunting…torturing…waiting. My time had come. I would lose myself to my dreams and she will take what she believes is hers. The mists start to surround me. Suddenly, I catch a quick flash of a large brown wolf hitting the water unconscious. Fear and panic grip my heart as I recognize who was in the water, not moving. The mists that were surrounding me turn to smoke. My mind races as I fight to get back to the wolf to save it as the smoke and flame threaten to overtake me. No PLEASE! NOT HIM! NO! I scream over and over. Strong arms hold me, pulling me away from my wolf, pulling me from my love. The fire surrounds me as the same strong arms take me out of the fire. _

Over…and over…and over…the dream runs through my mind, controlling, crippling, destroying what strength I have remaining. Soon there would be no going back for there was no reason to do so. He was gone.

Then in an instant, everything changed.

I felt him. The moment his soul touched mine I knew he was safe. He waited for me. Through a haze of pain, I fought to regain what I once had. In that second, I knew what I had to do as the dream came again.

_The mists surround me as I walk through the forest. I can hear the rustling of the night animals around me. A flash of red streaks by me, circles me with laughter. "You're mine." her voice taunts. She continues to circle, taunting…torturing…waiting. My time had come. I would lose myself to my dreams and she will take what she believes is hers. The mists start to surround me. Suddenly, I catch a quick flash of a large brown wolf hitting the water unconscious. Fear and panic grip my heart as I recognize who was in the water, not moving. The mists that were surrounding me turn to smoke. My mind races as I fight to get back to the wolf to save it as the smoke and flame threaten to overtake me. NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM OR ME. I push through the flames and smoke to what is mine. YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME ANY MORE. Not caring for myself, only for my love, I continue to walk in the flames, feeling the scorching of my skin as the flames burn my flesh. I push beyond the ring of fire, and look back over my shoulder to what once was, and knew that I was triumphant. I was now in control. I watch as the flames die down and the smoke recedes. Strong, loving arms hold me, pulling me out of the darkness. _

**Sam POV**

I remain seated as Uma goes out to the kitchen to speak quietly to Emily. The majority of the visitors had left, leaving only a very worried Jared and Kim in the front room. He held onto Kim, knowing that he couldn't do anything to save his friend other than wait. I push my hands over my face in frustration and exhaustion. This is eating me alive worse than facing those damned newborns.

Then I smell it….salt. I sense heat. Jumping up, I run to Tia's side. Her skin is red and she's sweating profusely.

"UMA! Come quick!" I yell, not knowing what else to do. I feel so helpless with it all.

Uma and Emily run into the room, with Jared and Kim following close behind. Emily took one look at Tia and immediately feared for the worse. She had a very high fever. Infection had set in or swelling on the brain had begun. It looked like we were losing her. The look on Emily's face said it all to me. Unable to take it anymore, I sit down in my chair again as Kim pulls Jared into her arms. If we lose Tia this way, it was quite possible that Quil was done for as well.

Uma, in her normal, efficient manner, walks over to Tia. She checks Tia's fever, not needing a thermometer. It would not be able to handle this reading anyway. She continues looking over Tia as if searching for something.

"Emily, bring me a towel and some cool water. We have to bring her body temperature down." She says as she looks at the rest of us. "You'll need to wait outside. Her clothes will need to come off."

We do as she asks, taking up our worried vigil in the living room. Kim goes back to Jared's lap. She holds him to her trying to console him. After Emily takes the water and towels to Uma, I pull her into my lap, needing her reassurance that everything would be alright. She pulls my head to her chest, cradling me, humming to calm me down. I can't lose Quil…or Tia. They are family to me.

**Uma POV**

Waiting for Emily to close the door behind her, I watch Tia struggle with the fever. Her body has begun to shake with what would appear to the untrained eye to be a high fever. I knew otherwise. With deft hands, I quickly remove Tia's clothing, searching, looking. I knew that it had to be there somewhere.

I dip the towel into the cool water to wipe Tia's brow. "It's ok Tia. You're almost there. Don't lose focus. Don't let the flames win." I wipe her brow, watching and waiting. I wish there was some other way for this to happen, but according to the stories and legends, this was the only way. She had to go it alone.

Time passes. I watch as her the temper begins to spike. The trembling is much worse. I continue to place my calming hands on brow, whispering reassuring words in her ear. I never realized how hard this would be to watch happen. I spare a look to Quil. His face held a pained expression and his grip on Tia's hand was tight. He knew. He could sense her pain.

I take what had been Sam's chair. I would stay by their side until the trial had passed.

**Quil POV**

TIA! My soul and my wolf cried out in silent agony. I had lost her. I had no reason to live. I wanted to die. I couldn't feel her connection through our imprint bond. My wolf howled in grief knowing that she was gone. It would be simple to just stop breathing.

Then, in an instant, everything changed.

I could feel her soul touch mine, but I could also feel her conflict. She was not free. In my mind, I reach out to her, to save her.

Then I find myself in her dream…

_The mists surround her as she walks through the forest. I can hear the rustling of the night animals around us. A flash of red streaks by us, circles us with laughter. "You're mine." her voice taunts her. She continues to circle, taunting…torturing…waiting. I realize that Tia is losing herself to this dream and that damn leech would have what she thought was hers. The mists start to surround us. She watches in fear and panic as she recognizes who was in the water, not moving. It was me. The mists that were surrounding us turn to smoke. She fights to get back to my wolf to save it as the smoke and flame threaten to overtake us. NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM OR ME. She pushes through the flames and smoke to what reach my side. YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME ANY MORE. I watch in horror as the flames begin to burn her flesh. Her pain became mine as she pushes beyond the ring of fire. Once through the fire, she looks back over her shoulder to what once was. She had won. She was now in control. The flames die down and the smoke recedes. I wrap my arms hold around her, sending her my love through my touch. I pull her out of the darkness. _

**Uma POV**

The bright light of the new day woke me. I was unsure at what time I fell asleep but I knew that it had been a long while. Outside, I could hear the soft snores of Sam, Emily, Kim and Jared who had waited through the night as well. If only I could have told them that the worst was almost past but there are secrets that even they cannot know.

I rise and walk over to Tia again. Her color had returned and no longer did she have the fever. I look for the final sign on her skin. It had to be somewhere. I check her from her feet upwards across her belly and then I see it. Appropriately enough, it mirrored Quil's tattoo as they lay on the bed side by side. She now held the burn mark that proved she had passed through the flames. She was ready to officially take her role as a fire dreamer in the tribe. She was in control.

I dress Tia in a night gown that I found in her dresser, and arrange the bed coverings over her. I walk out into the living room, wearing a worn but jubilant face. As the door softly clicked behind me, Jared and Sam's eyes flashed open. Their wolves were waiting for news.

"They are both fine. The fever is over. They'll be back with us soon." I answer quietly and cryptically, not able to give them any more information than that. I head into the kitchen to start cooking. "They're going to wake very hungry so I'm starting breakfast." I add as I start cooking and brewing some much needed coffee.

**Tia POV**

I wake feeling weak and shaky as if I had gone through some long sickness. I look around the room, thinking back to my last memory of hitting the tree. The fight with the newborns was over. I was back in my room. I look over to see Quil's eyes open. He smiles. We both made it. I feel him squeeze my hand.

Uma knocks and walks in. She's carrying a tray piled high with food for both of us.

"I wasn't sure how much I could carry on this tray or if you two would want more so eat this and join us outside when you're ready." She smiles, placing the tray on the bed between us. Walking back out, she closes the door firmly to give us some privacy.

Quil's eyes told me everything. Our future is ours once again. We had made it to the other side that seemed so impossible only a day ago. He pushes himself to a sitting position and reaches for the bacon. Rather than put it in his mouth, he held it out to me. He needed to feel in control again, that he was taking care of me like his wolf always wanted. I chuckle softly, accept a piece of bacon but rather than eating it, I held another piece out to him. He accepted his piece of bacon. I sit up as I finish my piece, wondering what really had happened while we were out when I felt his touch on my arm.

"Tia, where did that come from? Did you get burned?" He asks.

I look down. "Not that I recall…" I shrug as I fix us both a plate of food.

Quil watches me closely as we eat. His eyes were following my every move, my every breath. It was as if he wanted to ask me a question but was afraid to ask, as if I would disappear. Unable to contain my curiosity, I ask "What?" with a smile.

He drinks his orange juice before he answers. "Tia, while we were …out, I saw your dream. No, I take that back. I was in your dream. I saw you fight your way out of the flames to get to me as I hit the water. I also know that I'm the one that pulled you out. Our bond must have connected us so that I could help you out of the dream."

I think about my last dream and how it differed from the previous ones. Nodding, my last dream was important and I bet Uma can tell me more about it later. She probably also knows what this burn mark is.

Quil and I finish our food in record time because once we started eating, our stomachs decided to grumble louder than ever before, reminding us that we had been neglecting them. I lean over, giving him a brief good morning kiss, when I heard movement beyond the bedroom door. We still have company here with us that have been waiting since we were first brought back.

"I need to grab a quick shower before I can face anyone Quil."I say as I thought about facing our family and pack. I wanted to ask him for something more but I didn't know if this was a good time or if he would even consider it. Then, I realize how close we came to losing each other and that being hesitant with the man I love was just silly. I stand up from the bed and hold out my hand to him. He hesitates for just a second before he takes my hand with a grin.

"Only a shower…" he whispers in my ear as we walk towards the bathroom. He turns on the shower and the clothing begins to fall.

**Sam POV**

Having finished our breakfast, we were all anxious as we waited for Tia and Quil to join us. Only moments afterward we heard the shower turn on, Jared's head snapped up to give me a look. Our keen hearing heard Quil's whisper. We both knew that we needed to leave them alone for a while. I caught a twinkle of happiness for Quil in Jared's eyes as we worked out a way get everyone out without being obvious.

"You know what Emily? I think we should head home and get cleaned up ourselves before we talk to Tia and Quil. Let's head back and we can be back in an hour or so." I say as I take her hand.

"Yeah, Sam's right Kim. I could use a shave." Jared added as he ran a hand over his scruffy jaw. Kim giggled and agreed.

"Uma, do you want to ride back with us?" I ask as we begin to gather our things. I look at her closely and I could have sworn I saw a knowing gleam in her eyes as well. She knew what Jared and I were doing and why.

"I would appreciate that Sam, thank you." She replied as she followed us out the door and to the car.


End file.
